version UGH
by Hell Angels
Summary: Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n’était pas aussi simple ? comme d’habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien Idée tirée du manga UGH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

« Hyoga Kido, je vous condamne à 20 ans de prison sans possibilité d'appel ! Vous purgerez votre peine dans la prison forte de Tokyo ! »

Puis un coup de marteau sec sur le bureau du juge Rune de Balrog se fit entendre, signifiant que la sentence était tombée. Des gardes l'entourèrent rapidement, lui passèrent des menottes et l'emmenèrent.

« Je vous sortirait de là, Monsieur Kido ! Je sais que vous êtes innocent ! » lui cria son avocat alors que son client sortait de la salle d'audience, le visage impassible, comme si rien de tout cela ne le touchait.

L'ascenseur descendait lentement vers la fameuse prison, celle que tout le monde évitait de nommer. En fait, personne ne savait quelle existait, sauf les plus grands délinquants et ceux qui en était sortis, mais ceux-là étaient peu nombreux… Celle qui était tellement enfouie sous la terre que même les rayons du soleil n'y accédaient pas.

Avec un bruit de métal lourd qui coulisse, Hyoga fît son entrée dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Pendant que les gardes retiraient les bracelets de métal de ses poignets, certains regards se tournaient déjà vers lui.

« Hey les mecs ! Y'a un nouveau ! Visez nous ça la beauté qui arrive ! »

Hyoga avançait dans le couloir, tête baissée, il n'osait regarder personne.

On lui avait dit que cette prison était la pire de toute et à peine venait-il d'y entrer que déjà il n'en doutait plus, mais après tout il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il suivait docilement le gardien qui le guidait vers sa cellule, subissant la vulgarité pénitentiaire qui semblait être le seul langage pratiqué dans cet endroit.

Autant il s'était servi de son physique à maintes reprises pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait par le passé, autant maintenant, il le maudissait quand il entendait les commentaires salaces des autres prisonniers.

Il allait devoir passer un long moment dans ce lieu et nuls doutes que ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

Le gardien stoppa enfin devant une cellule, lui fit signe d'y entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Hyoga détailla les lieux, le strict nécessaire, un lavabo, un toilette, un bureau et deux lits superposés.

Il s'aperçut que la couchette du haut était déjà occupée, la personne semblait dormir.

Il posa les quelques affaires qu'on lui avait autorisé à prendre sur un coin du bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Qui t'as autorisé à poser ton cul sur ce lit ?! » fit une voix grave et agressive.

Soudain, l'homme qu'il croyait endormi, sauta à bas du lit et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, le regard étincelant.

« Vire immédiatement de ce lit !  Je le répèterai pas ! »

L'homme fit un pas menaçant vers lui et Hyoga se leva et lui fit face.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu préférais la couchette du bas. Je prendrais donc celle du haut. »

« Joues pas au plus malin avec moi, petit. Tu risquerais de ne pas y survivre... à moins que tu ne sois très gentil avec moi... » termina l'autre en le déshabillant littéralement du regard.

Un regard appréciateur qui glissa sur la silhouette du blond, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise.

On l'avait prévenu, ce n'était pas des gentils qui étaient enfermés ici et une belle gueule comme la sienne allait forcément s'attirer des ennuis dont ils ne voulaient pas !

Il se força à soutenir le regard bleu et dur de son compagnon de cellule, malgré l'envie qui lui tiraillait les tripes de hurler à l'aide.

Soudain un éclat de rire franc et massif envahit l'espace de 12m², dans lequel ils allaient devoir vivre à deux, alors que Hyoga dévisageait l'homme hilare d'un oeil méfiant.

« Tu me plais ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Tu n'es pas une de ces petites chochottes qu'on m'a refourgué jusqu'ici. T'as du caractère ! »

Hyoga ne disait pas un mot, restant sur la défensive, ne sachant comment interpréter le changement brutal de comportement de son co-détenu. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et lui envoya une grande claque dans le dos.

« Allé ! Détends-toi ! Je ne vais pas te bouffer ni te violer. » lui dit-il en continuant de rigoler.

« Ici, tout le monde m'appelle Masque de Mort, mais tu peux m'appeler Masque. » continua t-il d'un air plus sérieux.

« Moi c'est Hyoga. » se présenta à son tour le jeune Russe.

« Un conseil Hyoga, avec la gueule d'ange que tu as, tu devrais te dépêcher de te trouver un protecteur sinon je donne pas cher de tes jolies fesses. »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de défendre mes fesses tout seul, t'inquiètes pas ! » lui rétorqua le nouveau d'un air de défi qui fit naître un sourire ressemblant plus à un rictus sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« Ouais c'est ça. Aller viens, on va faire un tour. »

Masque et lui sortirent de leur cellule puis l'Italien lui fît la visite des lieux. Douches, réfectoire, salle de sport, bibliothèque,… Bien que la prison soit classée très haute sécurité et que la majorité des criminels incarcérés y passeraient le restant de leur vie, tout avait été fait pour qu'ils aient de quoi s'occuper.

Le blond attirait tous les regards mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant un couloir sombre.

« Dis, Masque, y a quoi dans ce couloir ? »

« Oublie, gueule d'ange, c'est les quartiers du Dragon. Si tu tiens à la vie, défense de t'y aventurer. »

Hyoga le regarda et voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, n'ajouta rien. Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi ensemble, l'Italien lui prodiguant quelques conseils sur les règles qui régnaient dans la prison. A plusieurs reprises, il y eut des commentaires salaces que Masque faisait taire d'un simple regard.

« Tu as l'air d'être craint ici, dis moi. » lui fit remarquer le Russe au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils étaient attablés face à face pour dîner.

« Tu as deux possibilités ici. Soit tu te fais respecter, soit tu es une merde. J'ai fait mon choix. » lui répondit simplement l'Italien.

Ils finirent de manger en silence et retournèrent dans leur cellule où Hyoga en profita pour ranger les quelques effets personnels qu'il avait amené.

« EXTINCTION DES FEUX, REGAGNEZ VOS CELLULE »

La porte claqua d'un coup sec et Hyoga pâlit brutalement, il se sentait vraiment prisonnier à présent et se rendait compte que tout cela n'était pas une mise en scène mais bien réel. Il fit son lit rapidement et s'allongea par-dessus les couvertures, une boule au fond de la gorge.

Hyoga ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, se contentant de fixer le plafond tout en écoutant les gémissements, dont la nature ne faisait aucun doute, qui lui parvenaient depuis la cellule d'à côté. Au bout d'un moment, il en eut marre et cogna contre le mur.

oOo

Le lendemain, à l'ouverture des portes, il allait sortir prendre son petit déjeuner avec son co-détenu quand un homme baraqué, le teint mat, de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux verts fit irruption dans leur cellule, un air menaçant plaqué sur son visage.

« Masque, tu veux mourir ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris cette nuit de me déranger ?! » lança t-il à l'Italien en marchant sur lui.

« Laisse le, c'était moi ! » coupa le blond.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et ses traits se détendirent pour laisser la place à une expression ironique.

« Oh, mais tu es le nouveau qui est arrivé hier n'est ce pas ? La rumeur disait vrai, t'as une belle gueule. » fit-il en le détaillant du regard sans aucune gêne.

« Arrête de te la jouer ! » rétorqua Hyoga énervé, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi détaillé, comme un vulgaire objet sexuel.

Le type aux cheveux bleus voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais Hyoga, qui était plus léger et donc plus rapide, le para assez facilement et lui renvoya un coup dans l'estomac. Un combat dans l'espace restreint débuta quand un garde annonça le début de la ronde d'avant le repas. Les deux hommes furent obligés de se séparer.

« Tu as du cran de vouloir te mesurer à moi mais tu n'es pas de taille. Tu es un homme mort si tu te retrouves sur mon chemin. » glissa l'autre homme à l'oreille de Hyoga avant de sortir de la cellule.

Masque et Hyoga s'étaient assis à une table. Le blond regardait le contenu de son plateau sans réellement le voir, tandis que l'Italien arborait un sourire narquois.

« Hey Archange, tu te défends pas mal pour une belle gueule. Personne n'arrivait déjà à me tenir tête mais oser te battre avec LUI… Alors là, tu m'épates. »

« C'était qui LUI justement ? » questionna le Russe, semblant sortir de sa rêverie.

« LUI, c'est le Dragon. On peut pratiquement dire que c'est le chef ici. Il a même quelques gardiens dans sa poche. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé dans la cellule d'à côté cette nuit. Il dit qu'il est pas attiré par les hommes, que c'est juste pour passer le temps. Mais en tout cas, toi, tu t'es attiré les ennuis en osant lui répondre et en t'opposant à lui tout à l'heure. Il ne t'oubliera pas, tu peux me croire. »

« Qu'il vienne me chercher, je l'attends. » répondit Hyoga qui ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur son espérance de vie. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Mais toi, tu ne sembles pas le craindre… » continua t-il en se rappelant l'attitude nonchalante qu'avait eu son co-détenu face au Dragon.

« Non, c'est vrai, il ne me fait pas peur. On a chacun nos affaires et on ne s'occupe pas de celles de l'autre. Et puis, on a réglé nos comptes il y a bien longtemps déjà. » lui confia l'Italien d'un ton signifiant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Hyoga hocha la tête, semblant dire qu'il avait reçu le message.

« Et puis, Archange. C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? » rajouta t-il au bout d'un moment.

 « A cause de ta petite face et de ton combat. Un ange qui se bat, ce n'est pas un Archange ? » répliqua Masque d'un air malicieux.

Hyoga l'observa un instant, dubitatif, avant de replonger le nez dans son café et de terminer son petit déjeuner.

Le Dragon était à sa table et regardait du coin de l'œil le petit nouveau. Il s'était déjà fait remarqué dès son arrivée, faut dire qu'il était culotté de l'avoir interrompu alors qu'il torturait Siegfried de plaisir. Ce matin, il l'avait encore surpris, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et cette façon de se battre...

Kanon l'observa un peu mieux, pour une fois la rumeur disait vrai, une beauté à glacer le sang, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau tannée, et ses yeux d'un bleu pur, clair, froid. Sa démarche avait quelque chose de féline, de sauvage et il dégageait un je ne sais quoi qui disait 'si t'approches, je te tue'.

Oui, le blond l'intriguait, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le Dragon fronça les sourcils, il avait vu Masque arborer son petit sourire malicieux, c'était un signal. Non ! Il n'aurait pas le nouveau, c'était SA proie et il ne la laisserait à personne.

Comme Hyoga et Masque se levaient de table, Rhadamanthe, le m'as-tu vu de service, se posta devant lui.

« Rhada, fiches le camp » le menaça Masque.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas 'parrainer' le petit nouveau ?? J'le veux avant que tu ne le touches. »

« Hey, play boy, si tu veux me parler, je suis juste devant toi, t'es pas obligé de t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. » l'interpella Hyoga.

« C'est qu'il a des griffes. » continua Rhada en voulant lui caresser le visage.

Le Russe repoussa son geste d'un mouvement sec.

L'Anglais, énervé et vexé, voulu lui mettre son poing sur le visage mais Hyoga fut plus rapide. Il para le coup et le mit à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Minos, un membre de la bande, voulut intervenir et se retrouva lui aussi à mordre la poussière à coté de son colloc' de cellule.

« Et le vainqueur est Archange ! » déclara Masque à la foule qui hurlait en levant le bras droit du Russe bien haut.

Il profita alors de la liesse générale pour s'accroupir près des perdants.

« Rhada, je crois que le 'petit' n'a besoin de personne ici. Mais si tu t'avises de lui faire un coup bas, tu auras alors aussi à faire à moi …et à qui tu sais. Tiens toi le pour dit ! »

De retour dans leur cellule, Hyoga prit ses affaires de toilettes et accompagna Masque aux douches.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui procura un bien fou, il resta un long moment sous le jet brûlant qui détendait ses muscles un à un. Soudain, il sentit une main sur sa hanche et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à l'Italien.

« Tu veux que je te savonnes le dos ? » fit ce dernier d'un ton équivoque, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

Le réflexe de Hyoga aurait été de le repousser brutalement mais son esprit raisonnait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il s'était mis à dos le Dragon et apparemment, le seul capable de rivaliser avec cet homme était son compagnon de cellule. Il pouvait éventuellement s'arranger avec un mais certainement pas avoir les deux hommes les plus dangereux de la prison contre lui, sans compter Rhadamanthe et ses sbires. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de tout céder à l'Italien. Juste un peu de tendresse.

Fort de ces convictions, il tendit le savon à Masque avant de lui retourner le dos. Il sentit bientôt des mains glisser sur son dos en des mouvements lents et doux, s'attardant sur ses épaules, les massant légèrement avant de redescendre le long de ses flancs et de poursuivre leur chemin vers le creux de ses reins. Quand l'une d'elle s'aventura sur ses fesses, il se crispa sensiblement pour se retourner d'un bloc quand il la sentit s'insinuer entre.

Masque cessa son geste et le regarda, ironique.

« Tu sais que tu n'auras plus jamais de femmes entre les mains, alors il vaudrait mieux te faire une raison de suite si tu ne veux pas tomber dingue. Tu me plais et si ce n'est pas moi, avec ta gueule et ton beau petit cul, ce sera forcément quelqu'un d'autre… alors autant que ce soit toi qui choisisses, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'Italien dardait son regard métallique dans les prunelles claires. Il avait posé ses mains contre le mur de la douche de chaque côté de la tête de Hyoga, l'obligeant à reculer contre la paroi.

« Et puis je suis aussi le seul qui peut te protéger du Dragon… » rajouta t-il d'un air entendu.

Hyoga le défia du regard avant de baisser la tête en signe de capitulation. Masque lui releva le menton d'une main avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Lentement et avec une douceur qui surprit le Russe, il prit ses lèvres en un baiser léger avant de s'écarter et de plonger ses yeux dans les deux lacs clairs de son compagnon.

« Je serais très doux pour toi. » lui murmura l'Italien avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un baiser plus approfondi.

Hyoga entrouvrit presque malgré lui ses lèvres, laissant la langue de Masque envahir sa cavité buccale, venir taquiner sa jumelle qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Le Russe sentait ses résolutions fondrent sous la volupté du baiser et les mains de l'Italien qui caressaient son corps sensuellement, provoquant des frissons sur sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être aussi tendre sous ses dehors d'assassin insensible, ni que son corps répondrait à celui d'un autre homme.

« Mais que vois-je là ? Tu t'es choisi un morceau de choix Masque. Ca ne te dérange pas que je profite du spectacle ? » fit soudainnement une voix derrière eux.

« Putain, Drag' tu pouvais pas arriver à un autre moment ?! »

« Non ! » répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire tout en tournant autour du blond et le reluquant sans aucune vergogne.

S'approchant de lui alors que Masque ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, il caressa la joue du Russe du bout des doigts.

« Lui, je vais l'amener dans mon 'antre' tôt ou tard. »

Hyoga se dégagea alors de l'Italien et, défiant le Dragon du regard, se lava très lentement, trop lentement pour que ce ne soit pas fait exprès, se rinçant longuement en maintenant son regard.

« Ca te plait ? » demanda le Russe.

« Assez …» répondit Kanon d'un air amusé.

« T'en a bien profité ? »

« Pas assez… »

« Pas de chance pour toi alors ! Dis toi que c'était la première et la dernière fois que tu me voyais ainsi ! » assena Hyoga en nouant une serviette éponge autour de sa taille et se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Masque avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il se dit une fois de plus que le petit lui plaisait. Faisant demi tour pour le suivre, Kanon le retint par le bras.

« Touches le, salis le, et je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais la position du dessus ! » le menaça ce dernier.

« Et toi, n'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresses, Drag' ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais qui tu es ! » lui renvoya Masque d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant de se séparer dans un silence de mort.

oOo

Hyoga était allongé sur son lit, un livre entre ses mains. Cela faisait déjà 8 jours qu'il était là. Personne ne lui avait cherché de noise depuis l'histoire avec Rhadamanthe. Même l'Italien semblait ne plus vouloir chercher à aller plus loin, se contentant de l'embrasser de temps en temps et de le caresser presque affectueusement.

Il sentait le regard du Dragon peser sur ses épaules à chaque instant mais avait fini par s'y habituer et, bien qu'il se tenait toujours sur ses gardes, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Quand il croisait par hasard son regard océan posé sur lui, il lui répondait par un coup d'œil interrogatif et innocent.

Il avait même trouvé une occupation, un petit boulot, dans ce lieu où l'ennui était leur plus grand ennemi, il aidait à la bibliothèque. Il classait les livres que les prisonniers rendaient après les avoir empruntés, rangeait et nettoyait la salle. En échange, il pouvait emprunter des ouvrages aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

« Tu viens prendre ta douche, Archange ? » lança Masque en lui jetant gentiment sa serviette éponge à la figure.

Hyoga répliqua en la lui renvoyant, créant un sourire sur le visage de l'Italien. Il sauta à bas de son lit, prit ses produits de toilette et le suivit.

Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ils se frottèrent le dos réciproquement, Masque laissant dériver ses mains vers les deux dunes mates qui s'offraient sans pudeur à ses yeux et, comme à chaque fois, il se contenta de les caresser sensuellement sans chercher à en profiter.

Hyoga se retourna et planta son regard clair dans celui de son compagnon de cellule.

« Masque, pourquoi n'essaies tu plus de m'avoir ? » lui demanda-t'il franchement.

Décontenancé par une question aussi directe, l'Italien resta bouche bée.

« Et bien c'est la première fois que je vois un Rital rester sans voix. » explosa de rire le jeune Russe.

Soudain, il croisa un regard vert qui le fixait avec intensité. Sans réfléchir il attrapa la nuque de Masque et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, forçant l'entrée de celle-ci avec sa langue. D'abord surpris, l'Italien répondit vite au baiser, passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme mais lui laissant toutefois l'initiative de la suite.

Hyoga surveillait Kanon à travers ses cils baissés. Voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il prit une des mains de Masque et la fit doucement glisser de sa taille vers son entrejambe. Celui-ci ne marqua pas d'étonnement et se mit à aller et venir lentement sur son sexe tout en continuant de l'embrasser de plus en plus langoureusement.

Le Russe s'obligea à son tour à s'emparer du membre de l'Italien et à lui prodiguer le même mouvement glissant. Il eut un bref sursaut lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de Masque s'insinuer vers son intimité mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, défiant à présent ouvertement Kanon de son regard froid.

Le Dragon s'amusait de voir jusqu'où irait celui que tout le monde surnommait l'Archange quand il vit la main glisser entre les fesses du blond. Il poussa un juron et bondit sur le couple pour les séparer.

« Bas les pattes, Masque ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le toucher ! Il est à moi ! » éructa t-il en écartant brutalement l'Italien du Russe.

Masque allait se jeter sur le Grec quand Hyoga l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non Masque ! Laisses le ! »

Puis faisant face à Kanon, il darda son regard dans le sien tout en serrant les poings.

« Rentres bien ce que je vais te dire dans ta petite cervelle ! Je – ne – t'appartiens – pas ! » séparant bien chaque syllabe avant de tourner le dos pour quitter la pièce.

« Pas encore… » murmura le Dragon avec un demi sourire.

Il n'eut pas aussitôt fini sa phrase qu'il sentit un coup violent s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, lui envoyant brutalement la tête sur le côté. Il regarda le Russe qui se tenait face à lui, une lueur glaciale au fond des prunelles étrécies par la colère.

« Joli crochet que tu as là l'Archange… Tu seras à moi, de gré ou de force, je te le garantis. » lâcha t-il en se massant.

Hyoga allait lui sauter à la gorge quand Masque l'en empêcha et le tira en arrière.

« Arrêtes Hyoga ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche ?! »

Hyoga lança un regard meurtrier au Dragon, ramassa sa serviette et sortit. Masque se tourna alors vers le Grec.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ?! T'as déjà Siegfried, laisses le gamin tranquille ! » fit-il.

« Tu le voudrais pour toi tout seul n'est-ce pas Masque ?! N'oublierais-tu pas quelqu'un ?! »

L'Italien blêmit et Kanon lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil ironique avant de quitter lui aussi les lieux.

oOo

De retour dans leur cellule, Hyoga était afféré à ranger ses affaires de toilettes quand il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et Masque. Par réflexe, il voulut se dégager mais l'Italien maintenait sa prise avec assurance.

« Si tu veux jouer avec un homme, assures toi avant qu'il soit consentant ou tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. » lui glissa t-il à l'oreille tout en effleurant sa virilité d'une main avant de le relâcher.

« Comment as-tu su ? » lui demanda le Russe, surpris, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« N'oublies pas que je suis là depuis un bon moment et puis j'ai appris à te connaître. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de m'encourager et encore moins de me guider… »

Hyoga baissa la tête et remercia l'Italien.

« Ne me remercies pas ! Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je te prendrai, n'en doutes pas. Kanon ou pas ! »

« Pourquoi le détestes tu ? » demanda Hyoga.

Masque, qui s'était retourné pour se diriger vers sa couchette, s'arrêta net, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« T'y es pas, je ne le déteste pas. C'est son visage que j'ai du mal à regarder sans que ça ne me fasse mal. » répondit-il d'une voix où teintait un accent de douleur avant de s'allonger sur son lit sans le regarder.

Le blond était un peu perdu mais ne posa plus de question d'ordre personnel.

« DETENU 56152, ANGELO CANCRI EST ATTENDU AU POSTE DE GARDE ! » tonna une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

Hyoga sursauta, il était rare d'entendre ce genre d'appel. Il regarda Masque d'un air interrogatif.

« Angelo ? » répéta t-il.

« C'est mon véritable prénom. » lui avoua l'Italien.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent à ton avis ? » demanda encore le Russe.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui et sortit de la cellule.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé :  Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

oOo

L'Italien était parti depuis deux jours maintenant et n'était toujours pas réapparu. Hyoga était occupé dans la bibliothèque quand un homme l'interpella pour un conseil. Vu sa beauté androgyne et la description qu'il en avait entendue, ça ne pouvait être qu'Aphrodite. Il était arrivé peu avant lui dans la prison mais ne l'avait jamais croisé jusqu'à présent. Tous les détenus le désiraient, mais sous ses airs de demoiselle c'était un véritable tueur. 'Le tueur à la rose' l'avaient surnommé les gardes.

« Je te vois enfin de près Archange. » fit ce dernier d'une voix douce.

« Je peux dire de même Aphrodite » répondit le Russe nullement impressionné.

Le Suédois eut un petit sourire amusé et, d'un geste sensuel, repoussa ses longs cheveux aigue marine derrière son épaule tout en plongeant son regard froid dans celui tout aussi glacial du Russe.

« Je crois que Masque ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours. D'ici là, fais attention à toi, il y a un Dragon qui n'est pas de bonne humeur du tout. Il paraîtrait qu'il se terre dans sa tanière, délaissant même son jouet attitré. » lui dit Aphrodite sur le ton de la discussion tout en passant ses doigts sur la tranche des livres qui couraient sur les étagères, faisant mine d'en choisir un.

« Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ? » demanda Hyoga soupçonneux.

Celui que l'on surnommait le 'tueur à la rose' arrêta son doigt sur un volume qu'il sortit de son emplacement.

« Je vais prendre le Seigneur des Anneaux. » se décida t-il avec un sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées avant de tourner les talons avec un petit geste de la main en direction du Russe.

Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner d'un air songeur. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, depuis que Masque avait été appelé, il n'avait pas aperçu une seule fois Kanon. Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre eux, autre que cette prison ?

Hyoga chassa cette pensée. Ca ne le regardait pas, il avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres soucis de toute façon. Il rangea encore quelques livres avant de retourner dans sa cellule où il eut la surprise d'y retrouver l'Italien, afféré à réunir quelques affaires.

« Masque ! Où étais tu pendant ces deux jours ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail mais il y a une chance pour que mon procès soit réexaminé et je ne vais pas la laisser passer. »

« Hey mais c'est super ! » s'exclama le Russe, sincèrement content pour son ami.

« Attends, ne t'emballes pas ! Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une audience qui statuera si oui ou non, les nouveaux éléments apportés sont suffisants pour rouvrir mon dossier. En attendant, je suis momentanément transféré dans une prison de moins haute sécurité proche du tribunal. »

Voyant une lueur de tristesse traverser les yeux clairs du jeune homme, Masque le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

 « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais absent que quelques jours. Quelqu'un de confiance va venir ici le temps que je revienne, prends soin de toi ! »

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et, avant que le Russe ne puisse rétorquer, s'en alla.

Kanon, qui était dans son couloir sombre, avait vu toute la scène sans être vu et fulminait de rage. Masque partait ? Très bien, il allait en profiter ! Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là quand il vit le nouveau colloc d'Archange : Aphrodite.

« Et merde ! » jura le dragon avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son couloir.

Si le blond était surpris par son nouveau co-détenu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda s'installer. Au bout d'un moment, le Suédois s'avança vers lui, son regard planté dans le sien.

« Lorcan » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire.

« Hyoga » répondit l'autre en attrapant la main après une imperceptible hésitation.

Lorcan garda sa main un peu plus que nécessaire dans la sienne sans le quitter des yeux. Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise devant un regard aussi pur que le sien, il le soutint d'un air légèrement innocent.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, Masque avait raison finalement. » finit par lâcher Aphrodite tout en lui rendant sa main, un sourire franc se peignant sur son visage.

Décontenancé, Hyoga ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son sourire.

« Tu veux dire que c'est Masque qui t'a envoyé ici ?! » demanda-t'il confirmation.

« Bien sur ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je suis uniquement un passif. » répondit Lorcan avec un clin d'œil.

Le Russe le fixa, un instant interloqué, avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

oOo

Au bout de quelques jours, une amitié profonde s'était créée entre les deux hommes.

Hyoga remarqua que personne n'osait se frotter à Lorcan, dit Aphrodite à cause de sa très grande beauté et de son physique féminin mais sous lequel se cachait un être sans pitié qui n'hésitait pas à anéantir ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Il apprit qu'il avait été condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité pour avoir assassiné sans état d'âme en tant que tueur à gage. Son surnom de 'tueur à la rose' venait du fait qu'il laissait une rose sur le corps de chacune de ses victimes.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Masque était parti et alors qu'ils évoquaient leur ami commun, Lorcan scruta soudainement Hyoga avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » fit ce dernier, surpris.

« Il ne t'a rien dit pas vrai ? Des raisons pour lesquelles il s'est retrouvé ici ? »

« Non et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Kanon. » répondit le Russe.

« Effectivement. Angelo est amoureux du frère jumeau de Kanon. » lui confia Lorcan.

Hyoga accusa le coup, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Mais alors pourquoi Kanon est-il là lui aussi ? » ne comprenant pas.

« Le frère de Kanon, Saga, a été drogué, tabassé et violé par des membres de la mafia japonaise. Ils se sont tellement acharnés sur lui, qu'il est dans le coma depuis presque 8 mois. Angelo était en voyage d'affaire et quand il est rentré c'est lui qui l'a découvert dans leur sous sol. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria le Russe en imaginant le choc que cela avait du être pour l'Italien.

« Quand Kanon l'a appris, il a pété les plombs et a réussi à retrouver ceux qui avaient torturé son frère. Il a emmené Angelo avec lui et ils leur sont tombés dessus par surprise. Ils ont réussi à les maîtriser et les ont livrés à la police. L'enquête a fini par prouver qu'il y avait eu des témoins, ses voisins, mais que ceux-ci n'étaient pas intervenus. Ce qu'Angelo ne savait pas en se rendant chez eux avec Kanon, c'est qu'ils appartenaient eux aussi à la Mafia. Il est devenu fou et s'est attaqué à l'homme mais celui-ci a sorti une arme, il y a eu bagarre et le coup est parti. »

« C'était donc un accident ! Masque n'a pas de raison d'être ici ! » s'exclama Hyoga.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. L'homme qui est mort était le fils d'un politicien véreux et il a fait en sorte qu'Angelo soit condamné pour meurtre et Kanon pour complicité de meurtre avec circonstances aggravantes. De plus, l'arme n'a jamais été retrouvée, il est donc impossible de prouver qui a tirer et comme Angelo était couvert du sang de la victime, tout était contre lui. »

Hyoga n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'il aimait était dans le coma et Masque était enfermé loin de lui pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

« Pourquoi Masque et Kanon se haïssent-ils ? » demanda t-il une dernière fois à Lorcan.

« En fait, Saga était sensé partir avec son amant, mais ils ont eu une violente dispute et Angelo est finalement parti seul. Kanon lui reproche ce qui est arrivé à son frère et Angelo souffre de voir le visage de Kanon tous les jours qui lui rappelle trop celui de Saga. »

Le silence s'installa dans la cellule, l'un comme l'autre éprouvait de la peine pour leur ami et Hyoga commençait à voir Kanon d'un autre œil, comprenant un peu mieux l'attitude de celui-ci à son égard.

« Et bien, quelles têtes vous faites ! Quelqu'un est mort ? »

Les deux détenus relevèrent la tête pour découvrir l'Italien qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cellule, son éternel sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Masque ! »

« Angelo ! »

Tous deux lui sautèrent en même temps au cou, heureux de le revoir.

oOo

Alors que Lorcan réintégrait son ancienne cellule, Masque s'approcha de Hyoga et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Le Russe lui rendit son accolade de bon cœur et, mu par une envie soudaine, colla ses lèvres à celle de l'Italien. Ils échangèrent un long baiser profond, se délectant de la saveur de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hyoga put lire la surprise dans le regard de Masque.

« Ne cherche pas, j'en avais envie c'est tout. » lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'Italien lui avait manqué. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui et, bien qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance d'ordre sexuelle pour un autre homme, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait pris goût aux marques d'affection que lui prodiguait son co-détenu, même si celles-ci étaient un peu poussées.

« Rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dit, Hyoga, si j'en ai l'occasion, je te prendrai sans hésitation. » rétorqua Masque d'une voix sourde que démentait la lueur moqueuse qui dansait dans ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. » répondit le Russe après un instant de réflexion.

« Et peut-on savoir ce qui te rend si sur ? »

L'Italien le regardait, amusé, son regard avait tout du chasseur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

« Parce que Lorcan m'a tout raconté et que je sais que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un. » avoua le blond doucement, guettant sa réaction.

Le visage d'Angelo devint blême, il tituba jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber assis dessus, la douleur se lisait dans ses prunelles.

« Je suis désolé, Masque, je ne voulais pas… » s'excusa le jeune homme en se traitant d'idiot.

« Ce n'est rien… c'est juste que… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il se cacha le visage dans ses mains, honteux de se laisser aller en présence de quelqu'un. Hyoga vint s'asseoir près de lui et le prit tendrement sans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Quand il se fut repris, Masque se détacha légèrement de Hyoga mais resta dans ses bras.

« Saga était flic, il était infiltré dans la Mafia. Il pensait que sa couverture était sur le point de tomber et je lui ai dit de tout laisser tomber et de venir avec moi à l'étranger, le temps que la bande soit arrêtée. Mais c'était une vraie tête de mule et il avait presque toutes les informations pour faire tomber les têtes…Kanon était là lui aussi ce soir là et il lui a dit qu'ils avaient assez de preuves. On s'est engueulé et je suis parti seul. Quand je suis revenu quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai découvert en sang et à moitié mort chez nous. »

Masque serra les poings de colère au souvenir de la vision qu'il avait alors eu de son amant.

« Ils l'ont drogué pendant des jours, le torturant, le violant, l'humiliant ! Quand Kanon l'a appris, je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Il a réussi à les retrouver et il m'a appelé pour que je le rejoigne. Nous avons réussi à les maîtriser à deux et les avons arrêté. Mais quand nous avons appris pour mon voisin et que nous sommes allé le voir pour obtenir des explications, ça a mal tourné et il est mort. »

Hyoga était écoeuré. Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son ami.

« Je connais la suite, Lorcan m'a tout expliqué. » lui confia t-il.

« Mais ils vont payer ! Deux collègues des jumeaux n'ont pas lâché l'affaire et, depuis 8 mois, ils cherchent à les faire tomber et tentent de nous sortir de là. Mon avocat m'a appris qu'ils avaient de nouvelles preuves m'innocentant et surtout qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour épingler la bande. Ca a été dur de trouver un juge qui accepte de se charger du dossier mais notre procès va être révisé. » fit Masque d'une voix où pointait à présent une colère froide.

oOo

Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur la couchette de Masque. Après les révélations de l'Italien, ils s'étaient rendus au réfectoire pour dîner et nombre de détenus avaient manifesté leur joie de retrouver le rital. Hyoga avait aperçu le Dragon qui les observait de loin d'un air indéfinissable et au lieu de lui renvoyer un regard glacial, comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour Kanon. Celui-ci perçut le changement et afficha une mine surprise avant de se reprendre et de partir.

Les portes des cellules s'étaient refermées pour la nuit, les lumières étaient éteintes, seule la lueur des veilleuses du couloir leur procurait un faible éclairage.

Angelo, comme à son habitude, caressait distraitement la cuisse du Russe quand celui-ci sentit la main glisser vers une zone plus intime. Etonné, il tourna ses yeux vers l'Italien qui l'embrassa légèrement avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Hyoga se recula légèrement, immobilisant la main baladeuse.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu le regretterais et je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de chose. » lui dit-il gentiment.

« Cela fait huit mois que je tiens le coup et que je n'ai jamais faibli, mais toi tu es différent. Je me suis confié à toi, tu m'as vu pleurer… Hyoga… je ne te demande pas de me donner ta virginité… j'ai juste besoin de toi ce soir… »

Le regard de Masque était si sincère que Hyoga le crut. Et puis après tout, ils s'étaient déjà touchés et ce serait plus excitant d'avoir une autre main que la sienne sur son membre pour le mener au plaisir.

Sentant l'acceptation du Russe, l'Italien le renversa tendrement sur le lit et, tout en le caressant, lui retira ses vêtements. Il laissa le jeune homme faire de même avec lui avant de revenir contre lui et de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser doux et sensuel.

Hyoga laissa la langue de Masque se frayer un passage et envahir sa bouche, trouvant rapidement une compagne pour entamer une danse des plus érotiques, mêlant leur salive et partant à la découverte de la saveur de l'autre.

Excité par ce baiser langoureux, Angelo laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau hâlée du Russe, redessinant les contours de chaque muscle, trouvant les points sensibles, provoquant de légers spasmes de désir chez son partenaire.

Hyoga, étonné et grisé par les sensations qui parcouraient son corps, laissa, à son tour, sa main glisser sur le corps bronzé de l'Italien, appréciant de sentir les muscles puissants rouler sous ses doigts, descendant toujours plus bas, vers l'objet qui demandait son attention. Il referma sa main hésitante sur le membre dressé au moment même où il sentit son propre sexe enserré dans une poigne chaude et douce. Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Angelo entama de longs mouvements de va et vient et s'appliqua lui aussi à les reproduire à son tour.

Enivrés par le plaisir qu'ils sentaient tous deux monter en eux par vagues de plus en plus puissantes, ils accélérèrent leurs mouvements sur le membre gonflé de désir de l'autre, haletant de plus en plus, cherchant à étouffer leurs gémissements contre leurs lèvres qui ne se quittaient plus. De la lave coulait à présent dans leur veine. Le risque d'être surpris par un surveillant, la gêne que les autres détenus ne les entendent, le lieu même où ils se trouvaient, tout s'accordait pour aiguiser leurs sens et donner une sensation d'urgence à leur besoin de jouissance.

Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, puis se quittaient avant de revenir encore et encore telles deux papillons attirés par une source de lumière. Des frissons leur parcourraient le corps tout entier, ils avaient chaud, la moindre caresse les électrisaient, leurs mouvements se faisaient plus erratiques, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Quand l'ultime plaisir les faucha tous les deux au même moment, il étouffèrent leur cri dans le cou de l'autre tout en se serrant plus fort encore, répandant leur semence sur leurs deux ventres rapprochés.

Ils restèrent le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, reprenant lentement leur souffle, étonné d'avoir pu ressentir une telle volupté.

Quand Masque releva sa main et qu'il goûta à la substance qu'il avait sur les doigts, Hyoga le regarda d'un air effaré, le faisant éclater de rire. Lentement, il remonta la main du Russe et la porta à ses lèvres. D'abord réticent, celui-ci finit par goûter à son tour avant que l'Italien ne prenne les doigts du blond dans sa bouche tout en lui mettant les siens dans la sienne.

« Goûtes toi, tu es délicieux. » lui fit-il d'un air taquin.

Hyoga referma ses lèvres sur les doigts d'Angelo et les taquina avec sa langue tout en lui lançant un regard affectueux. Ce dernier retira doucement sa main et caressa la joue du blond.

« Tu as aimé ? » lui demanda t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais oui. Certainement parce que c'était toi et… aussi parce que je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

Masque sourit et se pencha sur le Russe pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser.

« Tu sais, Kanon, ce n'est pas le mauvais gars mais méfie toi quand même de lui, s'il te veux c'est uniquement parce que tu es avec moi et qu'il croit qu'il me blessera s'il te domine. Ne le laisse pas faire. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. » lui répondit Hyoga d'une voix ensommeillée avant de mieux se blottir dans le creux de l'épaule de l'Italien et de se laisser envahir par le sommeil.

Masque avait les yeux grands ouverts, machinalement il caressait la chevelure blonde mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il savait ce que Kanon avait en tête en voulant absolument Hyoga pour lui et en le défiant aussi ouvertement, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire, pas comme ça, pas pour de mauvaises raisons.

Il connaissait le frère de l'homme qu'il aimait mieux que personne et était passé maître dans l'art d'interpréter ses moindres réactions. Il avait su lire dans le regard que Kanon portait sur le Russe et, intérieurement, il avait été heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas définitivement sombré dans son isolement volontaire, porté par la douleur qu'il ressentait pour son jumeau et par son désir de vengeance qu'il ne cessait de ressasser.

Cependant, il savait aussi que ce dernier lui vouait une rancœur tenace, le rendant responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Saga et, qu'aveuglé par ce sentiment, il n'arriverait pas à faire la part des choses s'il lui laissait avoir Hyoga. Il souffrirait encore plus, entraînant certainement le jeune homme dans sa descente aux enfers. Et ça, il ne pouvait le laisser arriver, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Il s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour le Russe qui lui rappelait Kanon par certains côtés et avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Il s'amusait de le voir embarrassé face à l'homosexualité masculine, dissimulant son trouble sous un masque froid et mordant. Il avait vite deviné que c'était un hétéro et prenait plaisir à le taquiner gentiment en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Masque repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Stress ? Manque ? Frustration ? Affection pour le blond ? Certainement un peu de tout ça.

Il avait vécu sur les nerfs depuis huit mois, sentant ses espoirs de revoir Saga diminuer chaque jour un peu plus. Quand son avocat lui avait appris que de nouveaux éléments apportés au dossier permettraient d'obtenir la révision de son procès et que le juge avait accepté, il avait à peine réagit, se laissant porter par les évènements qui se bousculaient. Puis, de retour à sa cellule, quand Hyoga lui avait sauté dans les bras, il avait enfin réalisé et ses nerfs avaient lâché.

En tout cas, ce soir il avait appris une chose importante que le Russe ignorait encore lui-même. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Masque en pensant que sa première intuition ne l'avait pas trompé à propos de son co-détenu.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, Masque s'absenta de nouveau, appelé par son avocat. Aussitôt, Aphrodite revint s'installer dans la cellule.

« Prends soins de lui Aphro…. » lui avait-il dit tout bas à l'oreille pendant qu'il le serrait amicalement.

« Comptes sur moi ! »

Il avait aussi pris Hyoga dans ses bras.

« On se voit bientôt ! » lui avait-il promis.

Après le repas, Hyoga se rendit à son poste de travail à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce, servant de réserve, où les nouveaux livres qui arrivaient étaient stockés avant d'être répertoriés puis mis sur les étagères de la salle principale, il se sentit brusquement bizarre, il avait beaucoup trop chaud, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa vue s'embrumait. Il fît quelques pas avec l'intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie mais avant même d'atteindre la sortie, il s'écroula.

« A nous de jouer maintenant. » dit une voix qu'il connaissait.

Il sentit qu'on le relevait et qu'on le bloquait, tandis qu'une autre personne s'affairait à lui arracher ses vêtements, le laissant en boxer. Il tenta de se défendre, sans grand succès, il n'avait plus de force. Un de ses agresseurs le cala plus fermement contre son torse. Hyoga émit une faible plainte et une main lui couvrit aussitôt la bouche alors qu'il tentait vainement de se débattre plus fort quand il sentit des mains baladeuses qui s'acharnaient sans douceur sur son corps. Il hurlait de rage intérieurement. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, confus, son esprit était comme anesthésié et c'est à peine s'il réagit quand on tenta de lui écarter les cuisses.

Il avait envie de vomir, ces mains sur sa peau provoquaient en lui un profond dégoût mais il ne pouvait bouger, tel un pantin passif laissé à la merci de ses tortionnaires qui le touchaient rudement.

Puis soudain, plus rien, plus de prises, plus de toucher désagréable, juste le sol froid sous lui et la sensation de ténèbres qui se referment autour de sa conscience.

« Archange, respire ! RESPIRE ! »

« Merde, il est en état de choc ! »

Ces voix là aussi lui étaient familières, pourtant celles là il les trouvait chaudes puis ce fût le trou noir.

oOo

Hyoga se réveilla, il avait la tête lourde, il ne reconnaissait pas sa cellule. Il avait la vue un peu brouillée et penchant la tête sur le côté, aperçut une forme humaine dont il ne distingua pas les traits.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

Kanon ! Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Paniqué, il se redressa sur le lit tant bien que mal et referma un instant les yeux tant la tête lui tournait. Quand il les rouvrit il distingua mieux le Grec qui l'observait avec intérêt.

« Je suis où ? » articula t-il d'une voix qui lui semblait pâteuse à l'attention du Dragon.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, Aphro entra en trombe dans la pièce en le poussant et se posta près de l'agressé.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, on s'est beaucoup inquiété ! »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta comme son grand frère le faisait. Il eut un nœud dans la gorge et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Kanon s'approcha lentement et, à la plus grande surprise de Hyoga, lui prit la main en guise de soutien. Le Blond finit par s'endormir entouré de ses deux protecteurs.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il vit que Kanon n'avait pas quitté son chevet et quand il croisa le regard océan, celui-ci s'encra au sien, les doigts du Dragon lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Pour répondre à ta question, Archange, tu es dans mon antre. » lui murmura t-il d'une voix grave aux intonations chaudes.

« Je croyais que ça devait être de gré ou de force,… inconscient n'était pas inclus dans le contrat. »  ajouta t-il en plaisantant.

Lorcan, que Hyoga n'avait même pas remarqué, endormi à ses côtés, manifesta soudain sa présence en s'étirant.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il la voix ensommeillée

« 18h » lui répondit Kanon sans quitter le Russe des yeux.

Le Suédois se tourna vers Hyoga, soucieux de savoir s'il allait mieux.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

Le blond du faire un énorme effort pour éviter de se noyer dans les prunelles du Dragon et se tourner à son tour vers Lorcan.

« Beaucoup mieux … mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Ses idées s'embrouillaient encore, il se revoyait dans la réserve, il avait cru se sentir mal, des mains qui le touchent avidement… Il secoua la tête à ce souvenir, une sensation de dégoût lui souleva le cœur et il se retint de vomir.

« Tu as été drogué. Kanon et moi sommes arrivés à temps. » lui répondit le Suédois en faisant court pour ne pas provoquer de gêne chez le Russe.

Mais celui-ci releva soudain la tête, une lueur furieuse dans le regard.

« Ces voix ! Je les connais ! Il va me le payer cher ! » se fit-il à lui-même en serrant ses poings de rage.

« On va se casser la croûte ?? » dit Aphrodite dans l'espoir de relâcher un peu la tension qui s'était brusquement installée dans la pièce.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois au réfectoire, créant la surprise et l'envie chez nombres de détenus et prirent place à une table après avoir rempli leur plateau.

Quand Rhadamanthe fît son entrée suivi de ses sbires, Hyoga voulu se lever mais en fût empêché par la main rassurante mais ferme de Kanon sur son épaule. Le Russe lui lança un regard noir avant de le reporter sur son agresseur et de s'apercevoir qu'il avait déjà eu son compte.

Près de lui, Lorcan lui assura qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se rabaisser à se salir les mains pour de la vermine pareille.

« En plus, il ressemble à une balayette à chiotte avec son gros sourcil unique! » rajouta t-il avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage qui fit rire Hyoga.

Lorcan capta le regard de Kanon d'un air entendu avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le contenu de son assiette.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un nouvel arrivant à la longue chevelure bleue qui s'avança tête baissée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée, curieux, détaillant le nouveau sous toutes les coutures.

Lorcan avait le souffle coupé devant cet être magnifique à la démarche majestueuse. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du nouveau venu. Kanon eut un petit sourire face à la réaction de son ami alors que Hyoga avalait d'une traite son verre d'eau avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette.

« Aphro, tu as un nouveau co-détenu ! » ordonna le garde qui accompagnait le nouveau prisonnier avant de faire demi tour.

Lorcan se leva, comme hypnotisé, et se dirigea vers l'homme qui était resté planté au même endroit, droit et fier malgré sa tenue d'incarcéré.

« Salut, moi c'est Aphrodite. »

« Camus. » répondit l'autre au bout d'un moment en relevant la tête et en plantant un regard glacial dans les yeux du Suédois qui en resta sans voix.

Se ressaisissant rapidement, il se drapa dans son rôle de tueur solitaire et sans âme et rendit son regard au Français avant de lui ordonner de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de la table où se trouvaient Hyoga et Kanon, Camus eut un léger sursaut de surprise mais se reprit et suivit le Suédois comme si de rien était.

Mais le geste n'avait pas échappé au Dragon qui observa le Russe à la dérobée alors que le visage de celui-ci reflétait un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Que cachait-il ?

Plus tard, alors qu'il avait laissé le Suédois partir seul à la douche, Hyoga se rendit dans la cellule du Français.

« Gabriel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » fit-il avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Kanon, qui avait suivi le blond, se tenait adossé contre le mur, caché et ne perdait rien de leur conversation. Ainsi donc, son intuition était bonne, ils se connaissaient et même très bien vu la façon dont Hyoga s'était jeté dans les bras du nouveau.

« Tout comme toi, je ne suis plus en sécurité là-haut ! » répondit Camus en serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

« Mais t'es malade d'être venu ici ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé en Sibérie ? Et pourquoi, toi tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors ? Ils ne savent pas que tu es mon frère, on ne porte même pas le même nom !! » continua de le questionner le Russe alors qu'il détaillait son grand frère avec amour, heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

Kanon était inexplicablement rassuré, il n'y avait rien entre ces deux là, hormis des liens génétiques. Il était assez content de ce fait et se souriait à lui même.

« Hyoga, maintenant, il le savent. » reprit l'aîné d'une voix grave.

« Oh, non, c'est pas possible ! Et pourquoi t'ont-ils envoyé ici toi aussi ? Ils auraient pu t'envoyer ailleurs. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi… »

Hyoga se remémorait se qu'il venait de vivre et se prenait brusquement à avoir peur pour son grand frère, même s'il le savait suffisamment fort pour se défendre et mettre sérieusement à mal ses adversaires ; après tout, c'était Gabriel qui lui avait appris à se battre.

« Ecoutes moi Hyoga, ils m'ont retrouvé là-haut et, d'après ce que m'ont dit les types chargés de ma surveillance, cela n'aurait pas du être possible à moins d'avoir une source de renseignement dans leurs propres services. Ils ont donc fait croire à ma mort et m'ont envoyé te rejoindre. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils avaient introduit un de leurs hommes ici pour veiller sur toi, comme ça on sera deux à le faire. » termina le Français avec un petit clin d'œil.

Hyoga eut un sourire à faire damner un Saint, ce qui rendit Kanon jaloux, il se jura qu'un jour l'Archange lui offrirait un aussi magnifique sourire. En attendant, il en avait assez entendu et une discussion avec Aphrodite s'imposait d'urgence.

Quand il avait vu le Suédois débarquer à la prison quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait été très surpris. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver avec eux ? Lui qui passait pour être un modèle de professionnalisme et d'intégrité. Kanon lui avait aussitôt posé la question mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse autre que celle qu'il servait à tout le monde, ce en quoi il ne croyait pas une seule seconde. Il avait finit par en déduire qu'il était ici pour quelqu'un… et il venait de découvrir qui et pourquoi.

« Au fait, Hyoga, pourquoi on doit passer ce couloir sombre avant d'accéder à cette cellule ? » questionna soudain Gabriel.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est dans l'antre du Dragon… »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« J'en sais rien du tout. » lui avoua Hyoga tout en se disant à lui-même qu'il aurait bien aimé que Masque soit là pour lui présenter son frère.

Le jeune Russe avait tellement d'affection pour l'Italien qu'il avait finit par le considérer comme son second grand frère. Il serait tellement content quand il pourrait enfin le lui présenter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

_Et voilà les vacances sont terminées. Merci à nos fidèles lectrices pour leur assiduité et pour vous récompenser de votre … longue… attente, voici deux nouveaux chapitres avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Bonnes ou mauvaises, laissez nous vos impressions après avoir lu, cela ne peux que nous aider à nous améliorer._

oOo

Kanon avait rejoint Lorcan sous la douche. Sans faire de bruit, il observait le Suédois qui affichait un petit sourire, le regard hagard, il était sous le jet et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« Tu as vu Apollon sous ta douche ? » demanda-t-il moqueur en faisant sursauter ce dernier.

« Non, juste la plus belle créature de tout l'univers. » répondit l'autre, encore dans la lune.

Le Dragon rit à gorge déployée devant l'air subjugué du Suédois, le faisant en même temps revenir sur Terre.

« Pourquoi tu te poiles ? » lui demanda Aphrodite soudain énervé.

« Pour rien ! Alors, il te plait le nouveau ? » l'asticota un peu plus Kanon.

« S'il me plait ? Tu veux rire, t'as vu la petite bombe que c'est ! » ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'autre les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Le Grec, se souvenant brusquement pourquoi il était là, se rapprocha du Suédois et, tout en faisant mine de lui frotter le dos, s'attaqua à lui tirer les vers du nez, tout en vérifiant que personne d'autre ne les entendent.

« Alors comme ça, tu es ici pour le petit blondinet ? » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?! » se défendit Lorcan qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant les mots du Dragon.

« J'ai raison alors… » répartit ce dernier à qui la réaction du Suédois n'avait pas échappé.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda Aphrodite en soupirant.

« Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, tu serais déçu. Dis moi le reste maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

Lorcan se tourna vers lui et ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que le Suédois ne se détourne en soupirant et ne lui révèle les véritables raisons de sa présence entre ces murs.

Le Dragon écoutait silencieusement, jetant régulièrement des regards autour de lui. Il comprenait à présent, tout était parfaitement clair. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que son regard revenait sur son compagnon.

« Tu ferais mieux de sortir de là, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te voit tout fripé ? »

« Fripé ? Où ça ?? »

Lorcan se savonna et se rinça en vitesse avant de se sécher sous l'œil amusé du Grec. Décidément, Lorcan avait beau être l'un meilleurs professionnels, il était toujours cocasse de le voir prendre autant soin de son corps.

A la sortie de la douche, ils furent arrêtés par Eaque, l'autre agresseur de Hyoga.

« Vous avez Archange, mais le nouveau, il est à nous ! » fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Puis je savoir de qui vous parlez ? » demanda une voix glaciale venant de derrière.

Le spectre se retourna, surpris et aussitôt un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'approcha du nouveau venu et posa une main sur son torse avant de lui répondre.

« Mais de toi, bien sur. »

Avec un sourire froid, Camus lui prit la main, la lui retourna et il l'envoya sur le mur violement. Se rapprochant de lui, il le souleva par la gorge et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien avec un grand calme

« Recommences une imbécillité de ce genre et t'es un homme mort ! » murmura t-il d'une voix glaciale dans son oreille avant de le lâcher.

Eaque parti sans demander son reste, complètement affolé.

Lorcan n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux et était encore plus sous le charme du Français.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre… » lâcha t-il d'un ai plein de sous entendus.

Camus le détailla quelques secondes.

« J'en suis sûr ! » finit-il par répondre de façon énigmatique avant de tourner les talons dignement.

oOo

Hyoga était sous la douche, il se savonnait, il pouvait encore sentir les mains des autres parcourant son corps sans gêne, il se frotta plus fort. Il laissa brusquement tomber le gant de toilette et commença à se griffer jusqu'au sang, son esprit était assailli par des sensations de doigts visqueux qui martyrisaient sa peau, le touchaient d'une manière qui le dégoûtait, s'insinuaient en lui, le salissant encore et toujours.

Kanon, qui ne voyait pas le blond revenir, était parti à sa recherche, laissant les deux autres seuls. Quand il entra dans les douches communes, le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux l'horrifia, son Ange avait le regard vide et était en train de se mutiler. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il alla le rejoindre sous le jet et bloqua ses mains. Hyoga le repoussa violemment, mais pas assez pour faire lâcher prise au Dragon.

« Hyoga, c'est moi, Kanon ! » lui cria t-il alors que le blond se débattait toujours plus fort quand il sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

Son regard se remplit de larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'effondrait dans les bras du Dragon tout habillé.

« Je sens encore leurs mains sur moi, j'arrive pas à les faire partir. » sanglotait-il d'une voix tremblante quand il réalisa soudain à qui il avait à faire et se recula contre le mur de la douche en refermant ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger.

Kanon ne savait pas quoi faire, Hyoga semblait si fragile. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras tandis que le Blond se raidissait mais ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se dégager de son étreinte.

« Je vais t'aider à les faire partir, laisse moi faire. Tu veux bien ? » lui proposa ce dernier d'une voix chaude et rassurante.

Le Russe l'observa d'abord avec méfiance avant de céder, plus par fatigue nerveuse que par réelle conviction de l'innocence des intentions du Dragon.

« Oui ! » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Je vais commencer par tes bras. » le prévint Kanon.

Il ramassa le gant, tombé à terre, et, lui prenant délicatement le bras, il commença à le laver en douceur, le caressant lentement, tendrement passant sur le torse, sur les épaules, le dos.

Hyoga se demanda un instant comment un être tel que lui pouvait être si doux et si tendre avant de tomber endormi contre le torse puissant du Grec, vaincu par le relâchement nerveux et les vestiges de la drogue dans son organisme.

Kanon l'enroula dans une serviette, cachant bien sa nudité, avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de le conduire dans sa cellule.

oOo

Après le départ de Kanon, le silence s'était établi dans la cellule depuis un petit moment quand Aphrodite et Camus se décidèrent enfin à le rompre.

Le Français observait le Suédois à la dérobée tout en l'écoutant parler. Bien que le physique soit androgyne, il n'en n'était rien de ses manières. Camus se surpris à adorer la façon dont il rejetait ses cheveux en arrière. Ils discutaient d'un bouquin quand ils virent passer Kanon, habillé et mouillé jusqu'à la moelle, portant Hyoga inconscient dans ses bras. Ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un bon et se ruèrent dans la cellule du Russe. Le Dragon les arrêta dans leur élan quand il les vit entrer.

« Du calme, il s'est juste endormi. »

Il déposa délicatement le Russe sur sa couchette, chercha son pyjama et entreprit de le lui mettre. Mais Camus le poussa et le fît lui-même. Cette réaction du Français fît mal à Lorcan qui pensait que le nouveau qui venait à peine d'arriver était lui aussi tombé sous le charme d'Archange. C'est alors que Camus vit les marques et les bleus sur le corps de Hyoga.

« Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère ?? » demanda-t-il à Kanon, une aura meurtrière autour de lui, prêt au combat selon la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Ton frère ? » releva Lorcan surpris.

« Oui, mon frère, ma chair et mon sang. Alors que lui as-tu fait ? » répéta t-il en se retournant de nouveau vers le Dragon.

« Rien. » répondit simplement Kanon.

« Explique moi ça, alors ! » fit Camus en pointant du doigt les marques.

« Ni-san, calme toi, ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils m'on sauvé. Sans eux je serais dans un pire état… » expliqua alors Hyoga, plus ou moins réveillé par l'éclat qu'avait fait son frère, tentant gauchement de mettre son pyjama.

Camus s'était instantanément calmé et aida son frère à s'habiller avant de lui demander des explications.

« Pas maintenant, j'ai sommeil. Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » lui demanda t-il d'une petite voix, rappelant à Gabriel quand ils étaient enfants.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se laisse emporter par Morphée. Camus sortit alors de la cellule de Hyoga, dans laquelle il avait été convenu que Kanon s'installerait jusqu'au retour de Masque, et se rendit dans celle d'Aphrodite où les deux hommes attendaient assis à même le sol.

« Comment va t-il ? » s'enquit Aphrodite.

« Il s'est endormi. Vous pouvez m'expliquer maintenant ? » questionna le Français en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Ce matin, des prisonniers l'ont drogué pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre alors qu'ils tentaient d'abuser de lui, on est arrivé à temps, mais pas assez tôt pour qu'il n'ai pas toutes ses marques. » raconta le Suédois sans détour.

« Quand je suis sorti tout à l'heure, il était sous la douche en train de se griffer. J'ai eut du mal à l'arrêter et puis il s'est endormi dans mes bras. » rajouta Kanon en serrant les poings à ce souvenir, maudissant Rhadamanthe et sa bande pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait au jeune Russe.

« Qui ? Qui a osé le toucher ? » demanda le Français d'une voix coupante.

La colère de Camus montait en flèche. Lorcan se plaça derrière lui et entreprit de lui masser les épaules.

« On leur a déjà réglé leur compte, ils resteront calme pour un bon moment. » le rassura t-il.

« Je retourne dans sa cellule, c'est bientôt l'extinction des feux. Je prendrais soin de Hyoga ! » assura Kanon en se levant pour rejoindre la cellule de Masque.

« Bonne nuit ! » lança Lorcan toujours occupé avec les épaules du Français qui lui adressa un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement.

Quand Kanon entra dans la cellule, il trouva le jeune homme en train de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il posa une main sur son front et Hyoga ouvrit des yeux brumeux.

« Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? » supplia Hyoga d'une petite voix, ne réalisant pas tout à fait à qui il s'adressait, encore à moitié endormi.

Kanon se déshabilla rapidement et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de se glisser à côté du jeune Russe et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, tel un enfant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se rendormir, apaisé.

oOo

Dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec Minos, Rhadamanthe ne décolérait pas. Assis sur son lit, il ressassait sa rage, méditant sur sa vengeance.

« Laisses tomber, Rhada, on a aucune chance face à Aphro et au Dragon. » tenta de le calmer le Norvégien.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, je trouverai le moyen de les faire payer. Il suffirait juste d'isoler Archange et d'occuper les deux autres. » continuait malgré tout de planifier l'Anglais.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Minos se tourna sur sa couchette, laissant Rhadamanthe à ses plans.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite et Camus s'étaient couchés chacun dans leur lit.

Le Suédois avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, la présence de son voisin du dessus l'obnubilait. Il était fasciné par sa beauté froide et distante mais sentait un tempérament passionné se cacher sous cette attitude inexpressive et ne rêvait que de le faire apparaître au grand jour et tant qu'à faire, dans ses bras.

Gabriel souriait dans la pénombre de leur cellule, il entendait Lorcan remuer dans son lit et pensait bien en connaître la cause. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'intérêt qu'il lui portait et, n'étant pas lui non plus insensible aux charmes du même sexe, il admettait pour lui-même que le Suédois n'en était pas dénué, bien au contraire, mais il devait se méfier de tout monde après ce qui lui était arrivé. Si ILS avaient été capables de le retrouver une première fois, il était tout à fait possible qu'ILS aient aussi des hommes à eux ici. Cette éventualité le terrifiait, pas tant pour lui-même que pour son petit frère, car nuls doutes qu'il serait le premier visé. Il frissonna à cette pensée et ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi.

Aussitôt, une tête ébouriffée apparut à sa hauteur.

« Camus ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Le Français masqua aussitôt la peur qui avait commencé à l'envahir et se composa un visage sur lequel nulle émotion ne transparaissait.

« Ca va, je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé. » répondit-il d'une voix impersonnelle à Lorcan.

Celui-ci n'était pas dupe et, qui plus est très observateur, il avait eu le temps de voir l'angoisse sur ses traits et se doutait de ce qui pouvait éveiller un tel sentiment ; cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était là aussi pour lui. Il ne regrettait pas finalement que Kanon ait tout découvert par lui-même, il avait toujours eu du flair pour ce genre de chose, il pourrait ainsi compter sur un professionnel pour l'aider à mener à bien sa mission.

Depuis son arrivée en prison, Lorcan n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'approcher le Dragon pour lui demander son aide et quand il avait su pour Camus, il s'était inquiété de devoir s'occuper des deux frères à lui tout seul. Heureusement, maintenant ils étaient deux, sans compter Masque qui avait pris d'emblé le Russe sous sa protection.

Mais en attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de mêler le plaisir au travail et le Français lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

« Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon. Tu veux qu'on parle un peu ? A moins que tu ne préfères faire autre chose… » suggéra Aphrodite avec un regard gourmand glissant sur le corps de son co-détenu.

Gabriel capta le sous entendu et lui adressa un coup d'œil digne des plus grands froids polaires avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'enfouir sous sa couverture.

Lorcan ne se découragea pas pour autant et, se hissant sur la couchette du Français, se glissa près de lui en l'entourant de ses bras, le bloquant contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'irrita Camus, qui n'avait pu réprimer un frisson en sentant le corps du Suédois se coller contre son dos.

« J'ai un peu froid dans mon lit… tu veux bien me tenir chaud… je serai sage… » lui murmura ce dernier.

« Prends toi une couverture supplémentaire dans ce cas, je ne suis pas une bouillotte. » rétorqua le Français en essayant de se dégager inutilement.

« Je voudrais bien mais je doute que les mâtons veuillent bien se déranger pour m'en apporter une autre. » contra Aphrodite en se serrant un peu plus contre le corps chaud.

Camus réfléchit rapidement, il n'avait pas assez d'amplitude pour éjecter son invité inopportun.

« OK, mais pousses toi un peu, je n'arrive même plus à respirer. » lui dit-il.

Lorcan resta un instant surpris de ne pas rencontrer plus de résistance mais se recula légèrement afin de permettre au Français de s'installer plus confortablement. A peine s'était-il écarté que ce dernier remontait rapidement ses jambes contre le mur et, poussant fortement dessus, envoya le Suédois à terre.

« Ne tentes plus jamais ce genre de chose avec moi ! » lâcha Camus d'un ton glacial dans lequel perçait une menace bien réelle.

Aphrodite se massa le fessier tout en remontant dans son propre lit et s'abstint de répondre. Il souriait. Ca promettait d'être mouvementé. Tant mieux, il s'ennuyait ferme dans cette prison et un peu de sport n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

oOo

Masque débarqua aux aurores dans sa cellule et quand il vit Hyoga endormi dans les bras de Kanon, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Sans plus attendre, il le tira hors du lit, prêt à se jeter sur lui, mais il se retint juste à temps car dans sa chute, le Dragon entraîna Hyoga, signifiant qu'ils avaient dormis étroitement liés.

« Masque qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! » hurla Kanon parfaitement réveillé et de très mauvais poil.

« Masque ! Tu es revenu ? » dit Hyoga en se levant et en se frottant les yeux.

Angelo pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux en pyjama, donc il ne s'était rien passé de ce coté là. Mais que faisait Hyoga dans les bras de Kanon ?

« Et toi ? Que fais tu dans le lit de Hyoga ?! »

Le Russe lui raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'à la perte de connaissance puis, Kanon entreprit de relater la suite, en évitant toutefois le passage de la douche, ce dont Hyoga lui fut gré. Masque était en rogne, il planta son poing dans le mur.

« J'vais les buter ! » grogna t-il.

« Arrêtes, ils ont eu leur compte pour l'instant. » le calma Hyoga.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les détenus commençaient à sortir. Camus arriva, la mine sombre, suivi de près par Aphrodite qui arborait un grand sourire. Masque et le nouveau se regardèrent de haut en bas puis, se tournèrent vers Hyoga.

« C'est qui lui ? » lui demandèrent-ils en cœur en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

Hyoga riait toujours quand ils arrivèrent à table, Aphro, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents et les 3 autres étaient mornes. Tous les détenus regardaient ahuri, mais le rire du Blond s'arrêta quand Rhadamanthe and Co se plantèrent devant eux.

« Je t'aurais ! » fit l'Anglais, menaçant, à l'encontre de Hyoga.

Hyoga se leva lentement et se planta devant lui, plus glacial que jamais, alors que Gabriel, qui avait fait mine de l'imiter, se voyait rassis par la main de Lorcan sur son épaule.

« Vas y essaye ! » le défia le Russe, le regard mauvais.

Rhadamanthe fit mine de partir, mais se retourna brusquement et envoya son poing dans l'estomac du blond qui se plia légèrement sous la douleur avant de se reprendre rapidement et de riposter d'un crochet du droit. Une bagarre débuta. Masque avait empêcher Kanon de se lever à son tour et surveillait l'affrontement, prêt à intervenir.

Le Russe fut un instant déstabilisé par une prise de l'Anglais qui lui faucha les jambes, se retrouvant à terre. Les détenus hurlaient, encourageaient leurs favoris, pariaient même. Un violent coup au visage manqua le sonner mais il se reprit et, d'un mouvement rapide du bassin, réussit à reprendre le dessus et à bloquer le corps de Rhadamanthe sous le sien, lui assénant coup de poing sur coup de poing jusqu'à ce que l'Anglais ne réagisse plus. Il finit par se relever, les mains en sang et, jetant un dernier regard assassin vers l'Anglais étendu pour le compte, se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa place.

Aussitôt, Kanon vint le soutenir pour l'aider.

« Archange ! Archange ! Archange » hurlait la foule en délire.

« Tu me payeras cet affront ! » cracha Rhada quand il revint enfin à lui.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même ! Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé et tu as perdu. Sois beau joueur. » lui conseilla Eaque en l'aidant à se relever.

« Grrr »

Ils s'en allèrent sans plus attendre. Hyoga s'était rassis et continuait de petit déjeuner.

« C'est quoi ce surnom ? » demanda Camus.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? » répliqua Hyoga, taquin.

_Flash back_

_Aphro regardait toujours le matelas au dessus de lui._

_« Camus ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« C'est quoi ton signe astro ? »_

_« Verseau. »_

_« Camus ? »_

_« Oui ? » _

_« C'est un surnom ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« C'est quoi ton vrai nom ? »_

_Camus en avait déjà marre, il n'était pas habitué à tout ce raffut autour de lui et l'agression de Hyoga l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Et maintenant, Aphro n'allait pas lui laisser une minute de répit, vu son refus de tout à l'heure. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter._

_« Et toi Aphro, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ? »_

_« Lorcan » répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. « A toi ! »_

_Camus sauta hors du lit et se plaça au dessus du Suédois et approcha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes._

_« Connaître mon prénom, c'est quelque chose qui se mérite, Lorcan. »_

_Camus était heureux du petit effet qu'il avait produit sur Aphrodite. Il remonta sur son lit._

_« Camus ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »_

_Il avait passé toute la nuit à répondre aux questions de son co-détenu pour enfin finir par l'ignorer en espérant qu'à un moment ou un autre il abandonnerait, mais il s'était lourdement trompé._

_Fin flash back_

« 'préfère pas répondre » éluda finalement Camus.

« Pareil ! »

« Archange, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était… » lui rappela Angelo en pointant le Français du menton.

« Masque je te présente Camus, mon frère. Camus je te présente Masque, mon co-détenu. » répondit le jeune Russe en préférant utiliser les surnoms des deux hommes plutôt que leurs prénoms.

Le regard que Hyoga avait pour Camus disait qu'il y avait un lien très fort qui les unissait tous les deux et quand il se tourna vers Masque, son expression ne changea pas de beaucoup. Angelo en avait presque la larme à l'œil, en fait, il la refoulait tant bien que mal.

Personne ne prêta attention à l'amant de Kanon qui s'approcha dans le dos de celui-ci.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir Dragon. » se plaignit Siegfried d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était terminé ! » répliqua l'intéressé abruptement.

« Et moi je ne veux pas ! »

Et avant que personne ne puisse réagir, il s'élançait sur lui avec une fourchette, mais il n'arriva pas à l'atteindre, Kanon para le coup et le maîtrisant sans difficulté, l'emmena aux gardes qui s'empressèrent de l'isoler au cachot.

La mauvaise humeur du Dragon reprit ses droits, il se rassit à la table et massacra son petit pain en l'émiettant avec rage entre ses doigts.

« Salut le nouveau ! Je suis Hagen et tu me plais beaucoup… »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est la journée portes ouvertes ou quoi ?! » râla l'Italien alors que le Suédois réagissait au quart de tour en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules du Français.

« Bas les pattes, il est avec moi ! »

« Oh excuse moi Aphrodite, je ne savais pas,… mais apparemment, lui non plus… » répondit Hagen, sans se démonter, en fixant le Français qui avait envoyé un coup d'œil furibond au Suédois en réponse à son geste possessif.

C'en fût trop pour Camus, sa patience était à bout, il devait trouver un moment pour méditer, mais pour ça il lui fallait la paix ! Il attrapa Lorcan par la taille, le fît asseoir sur ses jambes et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Masque arborait un sourire amusé tandis que Kanon en laissait tomber le pain sur lequel il était en train de passer ses nerfs. Hyoga lui, observait la scène, les yeux ronds.

Lorcan, quant à lui, passé l'instant de surprise, en profitait pour tenter d'approfondir le baiser et se frayer son chemin dans la chaude cavité du Français, qui prit sur lui pour ne pas resserrer les dents.

Hagen lâcha un juron bien senti et fit demi tour sous les rires des autres prisonniers qui se disaient, que décidément, il y avait beaucoup d'animation depuis l'arrivée du blondinet et de Mister freeze. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

oOo

Camus était sur le point d'exploser. Lorcan ne l'avait pas lâcher de la journée depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé le matin au réfectoire, saisissant le moindre prétexte pour le toucher un peu trop explicitement, le tenir dans ses bras, le couvrir de baisers…

C'était plus que le Français ne pouvait en supporter. Il avait cru avoir la paix en faisant croire qu'il était en main mais n'avait pas calculer avec les élans amoureux de son co-détenu, il était à deux doigts de demander à changer de cellule mais se retenait, ne sachant pas vers qui il pourrait bien se tourner. Il aurait bien voulu se retrouver avec son petit frère mais ne doutait pas que Masque ne lui cèderait pas sa place. Il était donc en train de bouillir intérieurement, affichant un masque glacial digne des plus grands sommets terrestres mais insuffisant pour refouler les ardeurs du Suédois qui en profitait sans remords.

La voix dans le haut parleur annonçant la fermeture des portes lui vrilla les oreilles, il avait un mal de crâne pas possible et s'affala sur son lit, pensant enfin avoir la paix à l'abris des regards dans leur cellule. La comédie était terminée… pour l'instant.

La douche avait été digne d'un film d'angoisse tortueux pour lui. Lorcan n'avait pas hésité à se coller intimement à lui, le faisant rougir involontairement, passant ses mains sur son corps, prenant plaisir à le savonner jusque dans les endroits les plus intimes mais, curieusement, sans chercher à en abuser. Gabriel était resté figé, tentant désespérément de contenir son envie de meurtre à l'égard du Suédois, se maudissant intérieurement des frissons qu'il ne pouvait réprimer et de la teinte écrevisse que prenait de plus en plus ses joues sous les assauts érotiques d'Aphrodite.

Quand le savon était tombé, il s'était penché instinctivement pour le ramasser et avait poussé un cri en sentant soudainement le désir de Lorcan se coller contre ses fesses, le faisant se relever d'un bond trop brusque et envoyer un coup de tête malencontreux au Suédois qui, surpris, s'était retrouvé à terre, légèrement sonné.

Tous les regards présents s'étaient alors tournés vers eux, accentuant encore son malaise et il s'était forcé à tendre la main à Lorcan pour l'aider à se relever, se retrouvant avec un Suédois accroché telle une sangsue à son cou, lui couvrant le visage de petits baisers mouillés.

Gabriel était à présent allongé sur son lit et tentait de calmer sa migraine en se massant les tempes, les yeux clos. Il perçut un mouvement près de lui et ne réagit pas suffisamment vite pour empêcher le Suédois de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue avec une douceur qui le surprit malgré tout. Epuisé, il se laissa faire, répondant petit à petit au baiser langoureux, appréciant, malgré lui, le contact, se détendant doucement sous la caresse buccale.

Lorsque Lorcan se sépara de lui, il entrouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans deux lacs purs d'un bleu cristallin qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Le Suédois semblait lui aussi dérouté par ses émotions, mais il se reprit rapidement et s'allongea aux côtés du Français sans le quitter du regard. Sa main effleura sa joue avant de descendre lentement le long de son cou pour finir par se perdre dans la masse soyeuse de ses longs cheveux bleus tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour reprendre ses lèvres dont il ne semblait pas se lasser.

Gabriel se laissait aller à cette douce torpeur qui l'envahissait, il ne bougeait pas, profitant de la magie de l'instant, oubliant pour un temps où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Lorcan semblait avoir vaincu ses défenses en un temps record. Pourtant, quand il sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt, parcourir délicatement sa peau, il revint brusquement à la réalité et se dégagea un peu trop brutalement de l'étreinte du Suédois, l'envoyant à terre pour la seconde fois en deux jours.

Lorcan resta assis sur le sol et leva un regard d'incompréhension sincère vers Camus qui le fixait d'un air désolé et furieux à la fois.

« Gabriel ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que le Français savourait lui aussi le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et même y avait répondu, à la grande surprise du Suédois. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour provoquer la colère de son compagnon de cellule ?

« Ne me touches plus jamais ! » lui cria Gabriel avant de détourner le regard et de cacher son visage dans l'oreiller en tentant d'étouffer les sanglots nerveux qui menaçaient de le secouer.

Soudain, il réalisa et, se reprenant rapidement, il se constitua un masque glacial et insensible avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers le Suédois.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Lorcan se mordit la lèvre, il venait de faire une bourde et impossible de réparer.

« Gabriel. » redit-il.

Le Français sauta souplement hors du lit et avança dangereusement vers le Suédois qui reculait tant qu'il pouvait dans l'espace restreint de la cellule. Il se trouva bientôt dos au mur et le Français plaça chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Aphrodite. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Gabriel. » murmura cette fois-ci Lorcan qui se maudissait plus que jamais de sa bêtise.

« C'est toi qui est chargé de ma protection ? » le questionna Camus toujours aussi bas.

« Non, je suis là pour celle de ton frère. »

Lorcan n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de lui dire la vérité.

« Tu sais qui est là pour moi ? »

« Non »

C'était vrai, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée dans la mesure où Gabriel n'était même pas sensé être là. Il ne savait pas qui ils avaient pu envoyer, si tant est qu'ils aient envoyé quelqu'un. En tout cas, il ne le connaissait pas sinon il l'aurait déjà repéré. Lui était plutôt d'avis qu'ils n'avaient envoyé personne pour protéger Camus, comptant uniquement sur lui et sa capacité d'adaptation dans l'action.

Gabriel posa son front sur l'épaule de Lorcan, épuisé nerveusement. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour du Français qu'il sentit frissonner contre lui. Il le força à faire marche arrière en direction du lit du Suédois et, le faisant s'allonger, il vint se coller contre lui.

« Dors mon ange, on reparlera de tout ça demain. » lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Lorcan, je te désire, mais tant que… pas maintenant…pas ici… je ne peux pas. » avoua Gabriel d'une voix douloureuse.

Lorcan l'embrassa furtivement et le laissa s'endormir, le Suédois restant perplexe sur la dernière phrase de Gabriel. Pourquoi lui faire un tel aveu maintenant ? Il resserra son étreinte autour du Français et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

oOo

Hyoga reprit sa place sur la couchette du dessus, il regardait le plafond, revoyant les yeux de Kanon, repensant à ses bras qui l'avait tenu la nuit dernière. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, le Dragon avait prit une place plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans sa vie, il s'en rendait compte mais ne savait comment interpréter les sentiments qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il pensait à lui.

Masque, allongé sur la couchette du dessous, eut malgré lui un petit sourire. Mais que ce Dragon ne s'avise pas à faire du mal à son petit frère d'adoption !

« Angelo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as pu voir Saga ? »

« Oui, ils m'ont laissé aller le voir. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Ses constantes ont remonté quand j'étais près de lui, on aurait dit qu'il sentait ma présence. J'espère qu'il va continuer à se battre. »

« J'en suis sûr ! »

Petit silence. Masque grimpa sur le lit de Hyoga.

« Hyoga, j'ai appris quelque chose là haut. » fit-il tout bas.

« Quoi ? » chuchota le Russe tout aussi bas.

« D'après leurs sources, ILS auraient réussi à s'acheter les services de détenus pour vous faire la peau, ici. »

Hyoga commença à trembler convulsivement et Angelo se glissa à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos.

« T'en fais pas, je te protègerai. » tenta de le rassurer l'Italien.

Hyoga ne dormit pas cette nuit là, évitant de remuer pour ne pas réveiller Angelo. Dès que les barrières s'ouvrirent, il se rua vers la cellule de son frère, éjecta Lorcan de son lit qui tomba sur les fesses et se lova dans les bras de son aîné.

Le Suédois se massa son fessier douloureux en se relevant. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux là étaient bien frères. Masque, qui arrivait derrière, arborait un sourire mais une lueur d'inquiétude dansait dans ses yeux.

« Hyoga pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? » demanda son frère inquiet.

Kanon qui arrivait à son tour dans la cellule, fronçait les sourcils. Il avait vu Hyoga passer en courant, livide, et la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre du Français ne l'avait pas rassuré.

« Venez dans ma cellule ! » ordonna le Dragon à tout le monde, avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Aphrodite qui lui fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

Tous le suivirent sans un mot. Une fois dans la chambre du Grec, il prit d'autorité Hyoga dans ses bras, Camus le laissa faire à contre cœur mais fut bien vite rassuré quand il vit son frère se calmer sensiblement.

Pendant ce temps, Masque s'était rapproché de Lorcan.

« Aphrodite, il faut que je te parles. »

oOo

« Nom de Dieu, c'est toi ? » s'exclama Masque, après avoir forcé le Suédois à lui révéler les véritables raisons de sa présence dans la prison.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Je devais me rapprocher de Kanon dès mon arrivée pour obtenir son aide en cas de coups durs. » lui avoua Lorcan.

« Et bien tu peux compter avec moi à présent et nous ne serons pas assez de trois car nous ne savons pas combien de détenus ils ont réussis à convaincre de liquider les deux frères. » ajouta l'Italien tout en réfléchissant sur les éventuelles menaces.

« Et pour le camp adverse, t'as des infos ? »

« Malheureusement non, rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit. Milo et Shura sont sur les deux affaires en même temps mais il leur faut du temps. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils m'ont caché la véritable raison de ta présence ici. »

« Tout bêtement parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant, ils étaient chargés de la surveillance des deux frères à l'extérieur et ça a foiré. Le boss a donc décidé de ne mettre personne d'autre au courant. Mais ton beau-frère a tout de même été plus rapide que toi à la détente, il a tout deviné avec l'arrivée de Camus. » répondit Lorcan avec une pointe de sarcasme amical.

Ils retournèrent dans la cellule du dragon. Hyoga avait finalement cessé de trembler et se blottissait dans les bras de Kanon.

« On prend les même et on recommence, comme à Kyoto ? » demanda Kanon de but en blanc aux deux arrivants.

Camus et Hyoga les regardaient tour à tour sans comprendre.

Lorcan et Angelo leur firent un clin d'oeil avant de répondre avec un grand sourire.

« Ca va me rappeler le bon vieux temps. » s'exclama l'Italien avec entrain.

« Euh, c'est quoi se charabia ? » s'enquit Camus.

« Vous allez vite comprendre ! » continua Kanon.

Tandis que les deux frères ouvraient de grands yeux, Lorcan expliquait la véritable raison de sa présence en prison.

« Je ne suis pas un tueur à gage, je suis un tireur d'élite des forces spéciales. Lorsque tu as été victime du premier attentat contre toi Hyoga, j'étais chargé de te protéger à distance et de les abattre mais nous ne nous attendions pas à la violence de leur attaque. J'ai donc été transféré ici pour une protection rapprochée, je devais m'adjoindre l'aide de Kanon une fois sur place, mais ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'avais prévu. Kanon était devenu le Dragon et il ne laissait personne l'approcher, encore moins un ancien flic. C'est grâce à l'arrivée de ton frère qu'il a tout découvert et qu'il est venu de lui-même me proposer son aide. Nous avons donc décidé que Kanon protégerait Hyoga pendant que je me chargerai de Gabriel. »

Hyoga et Gabriel étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Leurs regards allaient de l'un à l'autre de leurs protecteurs, tentant de réaliser que ces deux hommes étaient des flics, et chargés de leur sécurité.

« Mais, et Angelo ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence lui aussi ? » s'étonna le Russe.

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, il te protégeait déjà de lui-même. » répondit Lorcan avec un sourire d'excuse à l'Italien qui prit, à son tour la parole.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité Hyoga. Kanon, Saga et moi faisons partis des services secrets grecs travaillant sur le sol japonais. Notre mission était de démanteler une branche de la mafia japonaise qui volait des secrets industriels pour les revendre à d'autres pays qui n'en auraient pas forcément fait bon usage. Je travaillais sous couverture dans une grosse firme japonaise, dont je tairais le nom et ce qu'elle faisait pour raisons de sécurité et de confidentialité évidentes. J'avais repéré les personnes qui étaient en contact avec les Yakuzas et Saga était chargé d'infiltrer la branche mafieuse afin d'être au courant de leurs agissements à l'avance et de réunir suffisamment de preuves. Kanon était notre contact à l'extérieur. La suite tu la connais déjà. »

Angelo lança un regard douloureux au Grec dont le visage avait pâli en entendant le prénom de son jumeau, avant de continuer.

« Lorsque je suis remonté pour la révision de mon procès, j'ai rencontré Milo et Shura, les gars qui étaient chargés de votre protection à l'extérieur, et qui se trouvent être aussi nos collègues qui se battent pour nous disculper, Kanon et moi. Ils m'ont appris pour vous deux mais ne connaissaient pas l'identité de la personne chargée de vous protéger. En revanche, ils m'ont informé que les gens qui veulent votre tête ont réussi à acheter des détenus pour faire le sale boulot. En résumé, nous allons devoir être encore plus sur nos gardes. »

Hyoga se recroquevilla contre Kanon tandis que Gabriel réprimait un frisson d'angoisse, lançant un regard suppliant à Lorcan qui vint aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous pourriez avoir pitié de la pauvre chandelle ! » railla Angelo.

« Quel est votre plan ? » s'enquit le Français qui gardait néanmoins un self contrôle admirable.

Les trois flics se regardèrent d'un œil entendu avant de se pencher vers leurs protégés.

oOo

Rhadamanthe était vert de rage, ils étaient dans l'antre, aucun moyen d'entrer là-dedans, sauf pour ceux qui y étaient 'invités'. Il pesta, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, rapidement de préférence, pour tuer Archange, mais avant, il le ferait sien. Cependant, un problème de taille se dressait, les trois résidents les plus craints l'avait pris sous leurs ailes, bien qu'il se défendait très bien tout seul. Et qui était le nouveau ? Rien que de le regarder, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis. » lui fit Minos calmement.

« Ouais, on trouvera bien un moyen, tu l'auras ta revanche. » renchérit Eaque.

« Il est hors de question qu'il m'échappe ! Il faut trouver un moyen d'éloigner les autres et d'isoler Archange et le glaçon ambulant ! Archange sera mien avant que je ne lui tranche la gorge, quant à l'autre, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez, mais il devra mourir lui aussi ! »

L'Anglais avait le regard meurtrier, il se voyait déjà enfoncer sa lame dans la chair tendre du cou du jeune Russe, plonger ses mains dans le sang qui en coulerait à flots et le regarder se vider d'un regard victorieux.

« Il nous faut plus de monde ! Voyez à qui on peut faire confiance et ramenez les moi. Je vais leur faire payer leurs affronts. Je vais les briser avant de les tuer. » termina t-il comme pour lui-même, le regard fou.

oOo

Avec l'aide de Masque, Kanon retira le lit sans faire de bruit. Il y avait des insignes bizarres sur le sol. Kanon tira une brique d'un mur, dévoilant une petite cavité secrète où étaient entassés quelques trucs.

Sous les yeux médusés de Hyoga et de Gabriel, il en sortit plusieurs armes de poings, dont deux poignards utilisés par les militaires, un poing us en laiton et deux couteaux automatiques, l'un à lame ciselé 23 cm , l'autre à lame de 33cm. Il distribua les deux couteaux à Lorcan et Gabriel, tandis qu'il donnait l'un des poignards à Angelo et l'autre à Hyoga.

« Et toi ? » s'inquiéta ce dernier.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura Kanon.

L'annonce de la fermeture prochaine des portes les obligea à se séparer et à retourner dans leurs cellules.

Tandis que Lorcan, Camus et Hyoga sortait de l'antre du Dragon, celui-ci retint Masque par le bras.

« Laisses moi Hyoga ce soir. » lui demanda t-il d'un ton implorant.

L'Italien hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Hyoga ne m'appartient pas, c'est à lui de décider. Mais je te préviens, il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait et si tu lui fais du mal… » le menaça Masque.

« Pour qui me prends tu ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Ne me suis-je pas engagé à les protéger lui et son frère ? » rétorqua Kanon que l'attitude méfiante de l'amant de son jumeau rendait agressif.

« Tu ne l'auras pas si facilement que tu le crois, il est hétéro ! » lâcha Masque avant de rejoindre Hyoga qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, l'air interrogateur.

« Que voulait-il ? » l'interrogea ce dernier.

« Toi ! » répondit simplement l'Italien.

Le Russe ne répondit pas. Certes, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du Grec mais ne se sentait pas prêt à approfondir leur relation, pas de cette façon là en tout cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kanon qui le regardait avec colère et détourna la tête, masquant la tristesse qui l'étreignait soudain. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Angelo.

« Tu sais ce qu'il attend de toi. Te sens tu prêt à franchir le pas ? Avec lui, ça ne se limitera pas aux baisers et aux caresses que nous avons échangé, en es tu conscient ? »

Hyoga hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, menaçant de le faire fondre en sanglots. Il était conscient de ce qu'attendait Kanon, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à le lui donner, même s'il sentait qu'il éprouvait plus que de la reconnaissance et une profonde sympathie pour lui à présent.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur cellule et Hyoga vint se blottir contre Angelo, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci qui comprit bien vite que son jeune protégé avait simplement besoin de réconfort. Il l'encercla dans ses bras puissants, l'embrassa affectueusement sur les lèvres et le cala au creux de son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Le Russe ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil profond, vaincu par les émotions de ces dernières 24 heures.

oOo

Dans leur cellule, Lorcan et Camus étaient assis sur le lit du Suédois. Le Français tenait l'arme que lui avait donné Kanon entre ses mains, perplexe.

« Tu sauras t'en servir en cas de nécessité ? » lui demanda Aphrodite tout bas.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui. En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé les armes et pour me défendre, je préfère l'utilisation des arts martiaux que je maîtrise parfaitement, tout comme Hyoga. »

« C'est une bonne chose mais ici, ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant… » murmura Lorcan comme pour lui-même, soucieux de sentir le danger se rapprocher.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Il avait toujours eu un 6e sens pour ça et c'était précisément le cas maintenant. Doucement, il retira le couteau des mains de Gabriel et alla le cacher avec le sien derrière une petite brique qu'il avait réussi à déloger du mur, avant de revenir s'asseoir près du Français. Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et lui remonta le menton pour l'embrasser affectueusement. Gabriel se laissa faire et répondit timidement au baiser, se laissant peu à peu envahir par les émotions qui remontaient en lui.

Lorcan rompit la douce caresse de ses lèvres pour plonger son regard azur dans celui, habituellement dur et froid du Français, qui reflétait à présent un trouble intense ainsi que de l'appréhension. Il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts avant de les laisser se perdre dans la longue chevelure qui cascadait jusqu'au reins du jeune homme. Il le voulait mais ne souhaitait pas le brusquer. Il voulait l'avoir totalement consentant et brûlant du même désir que le sien. Il ne voulait pas seulement son corps, il voulait qu'il lui appartiennent entièrement, son corps mais aussi son cœur… Son cœur ? Lorcan cessa de caresser les cheveux de Gabriel sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi voudrait-il son cœur ? Il éprouvait un fort sentiment d'attirance pour lui, c'était certain mais de là à y mêler des sentiments et tout ce que cela impliquait... Et pourtant, il devait s'avouer que plus que tout le reste, c'était ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Il l'aimait ! Cette révélation le figea, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le Français s'était dégagé de son emprise.

Camus avait fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la caresse. Il était un peu perdu. Il reconnaissait que le Suédois ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller totalement entre ses bras. Quelque chose le retenait sans qu'il puisse déterminer quoi. Pourtant, il appréciait ses baisers et ses attentions qui déclenchaient des vagues de désir dans son corps mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à franchir le pas et à approfondir leur relation. Il sortit de ses pensées en réalisant que la main dans ses cheveux avait arrêté sa douce caresse et il rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Lorcan le fixait avec intensité. Gêné, il chercha à se dégager des bras du Suédois qui le laissa faire sans même tenter de le retenir, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le Français, plutôt habitué au contraire de la part de son compagnon de cellule.

Lorcan réalisa alors que Camus le fixait avec incrédulité, s'interrogeant sans doute sur son comportement étrange. Il se reprit et lui sourit tendrement en l'allongeant sur le lit avant de se glisser à ses côtés. Le prenant doucement dans ses bras, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il le laissa caller sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit Gabriel. »

Ce dernier resta silencieux. Qu'arrivait-il à son protecteur ? Etait-il au courant de quelque chose que lui ignorait ? Non ! Lorcan ne paraissait pas inquiet…plutôt surpris. Mais surpris par quoi ? Il décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions auxquelles, de toute façon, il n'avait pas les réponses et, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Aphrodite, il se laissa bercer par Morphée, épuisé.

Lorcan écouta sa respiration devenir régulière tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil avant de, lui aussi, se laisser emporter par la fatigue.

oOo

Rhadamanthe était comme un lion en cage. Minos avait été changé de cellule, après qu'ils se soient un peu échauffés tous les deux et depuis, il se retrouvait seul dans cet espace confiné. Il attendait impatiemment que les portes des cellules s'ouvrent pour pouvoir retrouver ses compagnons au petit déjeuner et leur faire part du plan qu'il avait concocté pendant la nuit. Les deux glaçons n'allaient pas tarder à mériter leurs surnoms, comme deux cadavres qu'ils seraient bientôt.

Minos et Eaque ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur « chef » à table, traînant derrière eux plusieurs autres prisonniers.

« Salut Rhada ! On t'amène de nouvelles recrues. » lui signala Minos tout en pointant son doigt sur le groupe de 5 hommes qui patientait un peu en retrait.

L'Anglais les regarda attentivement puis, hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment avant de reporter son regard sur ses deux amis.

« Je sais comment mener à bien la mission qui nous a été confiée tout leur faisant payer leurs affronts. » lança t-il sans autre préambule, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

Eaque l'observa, intrigué, tandis que Minos haussait un sourcil interrogatif, impatient de connaître les détails du plan.

« Avant toute chose, je vous défend de vous approcher du Russe et du Français jusqu'à nouvelle ordre… et ça vaut pour tout le monde. Faites passer le mot ! » leur ordonna t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Les deux autres ne masquèrent pas leur surprise mais se gardèrent bien de soumettre la moindre objection, attendant la suite des explications.

« Nous allons d'abord nous débarrasser des gêneurs et principalement du Dragon. Il a acquis trop de poids dans cette prison, craint de tous, respecté par la majorité des gardiens qui lui passent ses moindres désirs… C'est lui le plus dangereux ! Et pour ça, je sais comment faire… »

Minos et Eaque se rapprochèrent de Rhadamanthe tandis que celui-ci leur révélait ce qu'il avait mis au point pendant la nuit.

Non loin de là, Lorcan les observait avec attention. Il n'était pas inquiet mais l'attitude conspiratrice des trois hommes ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Que complotaient-ils ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kanon pour s'apercevoir que lui aussi les surveillait. Croisant leurs regards, les deux hommes se comprirent en silence et se firent un signe de tête avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs protégés respectifs.

Hyoga avait bien dormi, confortablement blotti dans les bras de l'Italien. Il ne ressentait pour lui qu'une profonde amitié et se trouvait en sécurité près de lui. Cependant, ses pensées se tournaient systématiquement vers le Grec. Lorsqu'il était en sa présence, son corps était parcouru de délicieux frissons et son cœur accélérait ses battements. Loin de disparaître avec le temps, ces symptômes s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il fréquentait le Dragon, à tel point qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à les maîtriser tandis qu'une tristesse sourde s'était installée au fond de lui sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la cause.

Il releva la tête de son bol, qu'il touillait machinalement, pour croiser le regard de l'homme qui envahissait ses pensées. Rougissant légèrement sans savoir pourquoi, il se détourna rapidement et se rapprocha un peu plus de son frère qui le regarda, surpris.

« Hyoga ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit celui-ci, légèrement inquiet devant l'attitude visiblement mal à l'aise de son cadet.

« Oui, oui. » s'empressa de répondre le jeune Russe avant de se lever pour débarrasser son plateau.

« Je vais à la douche. » ajouta t-il à la cantonade, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Kanon.

Ce dernier lança un regard interrogatif à Angelo qui lui signifia son ignorance en haussant les épaules. L'Italien savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son jeune co-détenu pour l'avoir vécu lui-même des années auparavant, mais il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. C'était à Hyoga de faire le point seul sur ses sentiments et de prendre sa décision. Il termina son bol de café et reporta son attention sur la conversation que tenaient Camus et Aphrodite.

« En cas d'affrontement au corps à corps le coup peut partir tout seul et blesser n'importe qui. Tandis qu'avec les arts martiaux, tu peux désarmer ton adversaire avant même que celui-ci ne puisse réagir et l'immobiliser sans pour autant le tuer. »

« Je le sais tout ça ! N'oublie pas que je suis moi aussi entraîné à toutes ces techniques de combat mais je serais tout de même plus rassuré si tu prenais l'habitude de ne plus te balader dans les couloirs de la prison sans ce que t'a donné Kanon. » répliquait Lorcan à Gabriel.

Ce dernier allait pour riposter une fois encore quand Angelo lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras.

« Nous ne doutons pas de tes capacités à te défendre Camus. C'est juste une précaution supplémentaire… au cas où… » lui expliqua t'il.

Le Français renonça à épiloguer et poussa un soupir résigné.

« Très bien, si cela peut vous rassurer. » finit-il par répondre.

A ce moment, Kanon se leva précipitamment de table en s'apercevant que Rhadamanthe et Eaque avaient disparu du réfectoire pendant qu'il prêtait attention aux propos de ses compagnons.

« Hyoga ! » souffla t-il avant de se ruer en direction des douches, suivi par Angelo, Gabriel et Lorcan.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il se heurta à Eaque qui se tenait devant l'entrée des douches, bloquant manifestement l'accès.

« Bouge de là ! » le menaça aussitôt le Grec en l'empoignant par le col pour le pousser.

« Eh là ! Tu pourrais demander plus gentiment ! » se révolta le Népalais, tout en esquissant un petit sourire cynique.

Kanon ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et entra dans la salle pour se figer immédiatement sous l'œil amusé, mais néanmoins ironique, de Rhadamanthe.

Ce dernier était tranquillement en train de se laver à quelques mètres de Hyoga qui terminait de se rincer sans se soucier de la présence de l'Anglais.

Finissant de se rincer, ce dernier se sécha tranquillement avant de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille et de s'approcher du Grec.

« Tu devrais profiter de ton titre de Seigneur… ça ne va pas durer… » lui murmura t-il, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur les lèvres, avant de sortir pour rejoindre Eaque qui l'attendait.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH (Under Grand Hotel).

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à notre bêta lectrice Arbendael pour ses corrections._

_Nous avons donc fait une mise à jour des précédents chapitres mais pas de panique, il y a juste quelques fautes d'orthographe en moins._

_Voici donc le chapitre 5 que nous vous laissons découvrir._

_Merci à celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews et qui nous suivent fidèlement._

_Bonne lecture._

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la rumeur circulait : Rhadamanthe avait décidé de s'attaquer au Dragon et de prendre sa place.

Lorcan et Angelo avaient profité de l'influence de Kanon sur les gardiens pour retrouver le Dragon dans son antre après l'extinction des feux, laissant leurs protégés en sécurité dans leur cellule.

« Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend tout à coup ? » s'exclama Angelo à voix basse.

« Je suis comme toi, je ne comprend rien à leur manège. » lui répondit Lorcan.

« Ils ne semblent plus s'intéresser à Hyoga et Gabriel… comme s'ils avaient abandonné. Mais on sait très bien que c'est faux ! D'après nos sources, c'est bien avec eux qu'ILS ont pris contact ici ! » reprit l'Italien qui commençait à s'énerver.

Kanon écoutait à peine ses deux amis, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi laisser tomber un tel contrat ? Pourquoi s'en prendre soudainement à lui ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens et ne lui plaisait pas.

« Et si… » commença t-il, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur lui.

« Et si, Rhada et sa bande n'était pas les seuls à avoir été contactés ? »

« Shura et Milo nous auraient averti d'une manière ou d'une autre. » contra immédiatement Angelo.

« Tu sais très bien qu'ils contrôlent tout ce qui entre et sort de cette prison. Rien n'aurait pu leur échapper. » ajouta t-il, sur de lui.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être que Rhada a plus de cervelle qu'on ne l'imaginais et qu'il a lui-même recruté d'autres taulards… oui c'est sûrement ça ! » s'exclama le Grec avant de reprendre un ton plus bas.

« Il m'a déclaré la guerre pour détourner notre attention des autres détenus ! »

Lorcan et Angelo se regardèrent, leurs neurones fonctionnant à plein régime.

« Ca se tient. » décida le Suédois qui se repassait certains évènements dans sa tête.

Deux jours plus tôt, une poignée d'hommes avaient pris Kanon à partie, se soulevant contre son autorité et son statut de leader de la prison. Cela s'était soldé par une rixe entre les opposants qui avaient été mis au trou. Kanon lui, de part justement son influence, n'avait écopé que d'un avertissement. Mais la tension était palpable et Aphrodite avait remarqué les regards peu amènes de certains autres détenus à l'encontre du Dragon, ainsi que la popularité grandissante de Rhadamanthe auprès d'eux.

« Ok, donc la menace ne viendrait pas de l'Anglais et de ses acolytes mais d'autres gus plus discrets. » résuma l'Italien.

« En gros c'est à peu près ça, oui. » confirma Kanon.

« Alors quoi ? On fait comment ? » demanda Angelo.

« Il faut renforcer notre surveillance des deux frères, ne pas les quitter d'une semelle. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Hyoga et Camus supportent de moins en moins la promiscuité liée à la prison. Ils commencent à étouffer et s'isolent de plus en plus tous les deux. » fit observer Lorcan.

« C'est vrai ! Hyoga ne parle presque plus et repousse même ma compagnie. » acquiesça l'Italien, soucieux de voir le Russe se renfermer sur lui-même depuis quelques temps.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à la tournure que prenaient les évènements et qui ne leur plaisait pas.

« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Si Rhada prépare un coup en douce, il va encore faire monter la pression et il ne faudrait pas que les deux frères se retrouvent au beau milieu d'une bagarre générale. »

Angelo et Lorcan hochèrent la tête, conscient que cette décision n'allait pas être du goût de leurs protégés.

« Angelo. Quand est-ce que tu dois sortir à nouveau pour ton procès ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de mon avocat depuis un bon moment mais il m'avait prévenu que ça prendrait du temps avant que la date de l'audience ne soit fixée. » répondit l'intéressé, se demandant où Kanon voulait en venir.

Ce dernier médita quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur ses compagnons.

« Nous allons devoir nous débrouiller par nous même. Il ne faut plus lâcher Hyoga et Camus à partir de maintenant. » décréta t-il.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour Rhada ? » lui demanda l'Italien que la perte d'autorité du Dragon inquiétait.

« Je vais le provoquer en duel. » répondit simplement Kanon.

Les deux autres ne réagirent pas, conscients que c'était la seule solution pour rétablir son influence sur les autres prisonniers.

Le gardien arriva à ce moment là et leur signifia qu'il était temps de regagner leur cellule, son tour de garde prenant fin. Ils obtempérèrent et se séparèrent rapidement.

De retour auprès de Gabriel, Lorcan l'observa un moment avant de s'allonger sur sa propre couchette en silence. Il ne s'endormit pas de suite, repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient de tenir, son mauvais pressentiment plus présent que jamais. Une peur insidieuse montait en lui à l'idée de perdre celui qu'il aimait en secret et il la repoussa au fond de lui, décidé à protéger coûte que coûte le Français et son frère.

Dans sa cellule, Kanon songeait à Hyoga. Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier l'évitait et n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, rassuré. Il savait que le Russe avait confiance en lui et devinait même qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi le fuyait-il ? Angelo lui avait dit qu'il était hétéro. Et alors ? Lui aussi l'était. Mais, dans cet environnement exclusivement masculin, il avait bien du trouver le moyen de ne pas tomber dingue ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait les hommes, il prenait juste du bon temps. Et puis, il était toujours un homme à part entière ! Personne ne l'avait possédé ! Il n'était donc pas gay !

Il se retourna dans son lit pour fixer le plafond. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il autant d'affection pour le Russe ? Certes, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage légèrement efféminé et sa silhouette finement musclé, il pouvait faire penser à une femme tant il était beau à couper le souffle, mais… ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait plus qu'un simple désir d'assouvissement physique. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement quand Hyoga faisait mine de l'ignorer, il souffrait à l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal et voyait rouge quand un autre homme l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Mais après tout, peut-être prenait-il son métier trop à cœur. 'Oui, ça devait être ça.' se persuada t-il. Il repoussa au fond de son esprit toutes ses interrogations et les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour se focaliser sur la mission qu'il s'était fixé : protéger les deux frères. Rasséréné par sa décision, il se tourna et s'endormit rapidement.

oOo

Une semaine s'était encore écoulée et Angelo s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état de Hyoga. Ce dernier ne mangeait presque plus et restait enfermé dans leur cellule la majeure partie de temps, refusant de voir ou parler à qui que ce soit. Même son frère arrivait difficilement à l'approcher à présent.

L'Italien se décida à en parler avec Kanon, ayant remarqué que le moral du Dragon baissait suivant celui du jeune Russe. Il se rendit donc dans son antre où il le trouva affalé sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.

« C'est comme ça que tu prends soin de Hyoga que tu avais promis de protéger. » l'interpella t-il rudement, espérant le faire sortir de son état d'apathie.

« Comment le protéger s'il ne supporte même pas ma présence ? » maugréa le Grec.

« Depuis quand cela t'arrête dans ton boulot ? » s'étonna l'Italien en prenant place à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Kanon ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu défaitiste avant. »

Kanon ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer le plafond. Angelo l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Serais-tu amoureux ? »

Le Dragon tourna vivement la tête vers Masque, son regard lançant des éclairs.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. N'oublies pas que j'y suis passé avant toi et que je me rappelle parfaitement ce que ça fait. » le gronda gentiment Angelo.

Les prunelles de Kanon perdirent instantanément leur dureté et la colère fut remplacée par une immense tristesse.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Angelo. Il ne me simplifie pas la tache. Comment le protéger s'il me fuit et m'empêche de l'approcher ? »

« Est-ce la seule raison à cette douleur que je vois au fond de ces beaux yeux ? » lui demanda son ami, pas dupe de la fausse excuse derrière Kanon cherchait à se retrancher.

« Que voudrais tu que ce soit d'autre ?! » s'énerva le Grec à nouveau en se redressant dans son lit pour le toiser avec colère.

Angelo soupira. De toute évidence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait reconnaître qu'ils avaient des sentiments bien plus profonds qu'ils ne le pensaient pour l'autre.

« Ecoute. Arranges toi pour que les gardes te laissent changer de cellule avec moi ce soir. Vous devez parler tous les deux. »

« Au fait, tu ne devais pas régler le problème Rhadamanthe ? » rajouta t-il aussitôt en changeant de sujet, empêchant ainsi Kanon d'émettre des objections.

Ce dernier voulut dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et finit par répondre à la question d'Angelo.

« Si je te dis qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter tout en continuant à faire monter la pression parmi les autres détenus… »

« C'est mauvais tout ça. Fais attention à toi, je n'aime pas ça. Il a une idée derrière la tête, ça ne fait aucun doute. » répliqua l'Italien avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cellule et de se retourner.

« Alors, c'est bon, tu prends ma place ce soir ? »

Et il sortit sans même attendre la réponse, se doutant que le Grec ne résisterait pas à la tentation de passer la nuit avec Hyoga.

oOo

Lorcan se rendit aux douches et y trouva Gabriel, seul, les deux mains appuyées sur le mur face à lui, laissant l'eau cascader sur ses épaules et son dos. Il ne s'aperçut pas de suite de la présence du Suédois et sursauta quand celui-ci lui toucha doucement le bras.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excusa t-il en plongeant son regard pur dans celui du Français.

« Gabriel, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es inquiet ? » lui demanda t-il sans lâcher ses yeux.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard un moment avant de baisser la tête pour cacher son trouble.

« Ca va Lorcan. Je t'assures que ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » lui répondit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

Le Suédois lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et le força à relever la tête, surprenant une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux bleus avant que Gabriel ne se pare à nouveau de son habituel masque de froideur.

Sans un mot, Lorcan effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'attirer doucement dans ses bras. Il sentit une faible résistance avant que le Français ne s'abandonne contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles claires. Tendrement, il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux en un geste apaisant, le sentant se détendre petit à petit. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment sans que personne ne vienne troubler cet instant que le Suédois aurait bien qualifié de magique par pur romantisme. Tenir l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi sensible et fleur bleue.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et éloigna légèrement Gabriel afin de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux où il put lire un trouble semblable au sien. Il en fut rassuré. Ainsi donc, le Français avait toujours des sentiments pour lui mais de toute évidence n'était pas prêt à les assumer entre ces murs. Il s'empara alors du savon et entreprit de le laver avec des gestes doux qui trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Camus.

Ce dernier se laissait faire et goûtait avec plaisir à la caresse des mains de Lorcan sur sa peau nue, appréciant la douceur de celles-ci. Il était conscient que son corps réclamait celui de son co-détenu mais il n'y avait pas que lui, son cœur aussi demandait les mêmes attentions. Il s'en était rendu compte ces derniers jours et cela l'avait plongé dans une profonde stupeur. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine ? Et dans cet endroit qui plus est ?

Il s'était retranché sur lui-même, fuyant ses gardiens, n'acceptant que la présence de son petit frère à qui il n'avait même pas pu se confier tant ce dernier semblait lui aussi désespéré.

Il s'était secoué ce matin en se faisant la morale lui-même. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'appesantir sur ses émotions quand son frère avait besoin de lui, de son soutient. Il avait donc décidé qu'il devait le forcer à parler, à lui confier ses angoisses, sinon il savait que Hyoga ne tiendrait pas le coup encore bien longtemps.

Fort de cette décision, il était allé trouver son frère mais s'était vu repousser violement quand il avait chercher à savoir pourquoi il évitait Kanon. Le Français avait hésité à insister mais, connaissant son cadet, il savait qu'il n'aurait fait que le braquer encore plus. Il fallait qu'il attende qu'il vienne de lui-même. Il l'avait donc embrassé tendrement et lui avait assurer qu'il était là s'il voulait se confier avant de le laisser seul.

Il revint soudain à la réalité quand il comprit que Lorcan venait de lui poser une question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Il le fixa d'un regard contrit.

« Désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas… »

« Je te demandais justement à quoi tu pensais. » répéta le Suédois en souriant affectueusement.

« A Hyoga. Il ne va pas très bien. Je crois qu'il ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. J'ai peur qu'il ne craque. » lui répondit Gabriel tout en lui cachant une partie de la vérité.

« On a tous remarqué aussi. Kanon n'a pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme lui non plus. »

Lorcan observait le Français, espérant le faire réagir à ses derniers mots. Il eut aussitôt confirmation de ses soupçons concernant le Dragon et le Russe en voyant Gabriel tiquer imperceptiblement puis se reprendre immédiatement, affichant une expression d'ignorance sur son visage.

Le Suédois n'insista pas et termina de se laver à son tour avant de tendre une serviette au Français et de se sécher lui-même, se doutant que ce dernier n'aurait pas accepter qu'il le fasse.

Une fois prêts, ils rentrèrent dans leur cellule pour y ranger leurs affaires de toilette avant de se rendre au réfectoire pour le dîner.

oOo

Hyoga était allongé sur sa couchette, tourné côté mur. Il n'avait presque rien avalé, comme d'habitude, et n'avait pas dit plus de deux ou trois mots au cours du repas, quittant rapidement la table après le dessert pour aller se réfugier dans sa cellule. Il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal la peur qui s'insinuait toujours plus en lui, jusqu'à le maintenir éveiller des nuits entières. Dans ces moments là, il pensait à Kanon, à la chaleur rassurante de ses bras autour de lui et cela l'apaisait quelques minutes avant que ses sentiments à l'égard du Grec ne viennent le perturber, lui faisant se poser mille questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas connaître les réponses. Et sa peur revenait plus forte, le paralysant jusqu'à l'aube où il s'endormait d'épuisement pour une heure ou deux, jamais beaucoup plus.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par le bruit de fermeture des portes pour la nuit. Il n'avait même pas entendu Angelo revenir. Il était désolé pour son ami. Il sentait bien que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour lui mais était dans l'incapacité de le rassurer et encore moins de s'ouvrir à lui. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui l'effrayait à ce point.

Il se retourna et fixa le plafond gris, s'apprêtant à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.

« Bonne nuit Angelo. » murmura t-il par habitude.

Il sursauta violement en entendant la voix qui lui répondit et se figea. 'Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui !' pensa t-il alors que le craquement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui se lève se faisait entendre sous lui.

Kanon avait réussi à obtenir d'un gardien, avec qui il s'entendait très bien, de changer de cellule avec Angelo. Quand il était rentré, juste avant la fermeture des portes, il avait aussitôt remarqué que Hyoga lui tournait le dos, paraissant dormir. Il s'était rapidement déshabillé et avait juste enfilé un bas de pyjama avant de s'allonger à son tour sur la couchette de l'Italien. Ce dernier lui avait précisé que le Russe dormait très mal, voir pas du tout et qu'il fallait le laisser se reposer. Il ne l'avait donc pas dérangé. Il attendrait le matin pour lui parler.

Quand Hyoga lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, il avait alors su que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il lui avait répondu, attendant sa réaction, pour finalement se relever et se hisser à sa hauteur, tombant nez à nez avec deux crystals où se reflétait la panique. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hyoga, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. » lui murmura t-il.

Et c'était sensé le rassurer ça ?! Hyoga écarquilla les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas que le Grec s'aperçoive de son trouble. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Où était Angelo ?! Autant de questions sans réponses qu'il tournait dans sa tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse au comportement à adopter. Il s'était évertué à l'éviter autant que possible depuis des jours et voilà qu'à présent il se retrouvait enfermé avec lui dans un espace réduit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer tant bien que mal les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

« Kanon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Angelo ? » murmura t-il d'une voix qu'il sentait tremblante malgré tout.

Kanon avait observé avec amusement les émotions qui le traversaient se refléter dans ses yeux ressemblant à deux lacs d'eau pure. Il avait bien fait d'écouter l'Italien finalement. Il s'avérait urgent qu'il ait une discussion avec le Russe.

« Angelo est dans ma cellule. Nous avons échangé pour la nuit. » lui répondit-il tout aussi bas, sans le lâcher du regard.

« Que… Pourquoi ? » ne put que demander le jeune homme dont les neurones semblaient s'être momentanément déconnectés.

« Il pensait qu'il fallait qu'on se parle… et je crois qu'il avait raison. »

Kanon fixait toujours Hyoga, enregistrant le moindre changement dans son regard, notant les diverses émotions qui traversaient le jeune Russe. Il tentait de l'apaiser par le contact de sa main sur sa joue mais se rendait compte que cela ne faisait que l'affoler encore plus. Il cessa donc son geste, se contentant de le regarder affectueusement.

Affectueusement ? Avait-il réellement pensé cela ? Certes, le jeune homme ne le laissait pas indifférent, certes il se souciait de sa sécurité mais c'était uniquement professionnel. Quand à son attrait physique… et bien c'était physique !

Kanon se morigéna intérieurement. Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Il était là pour éviter que le Blond ne pète un câble et ne fasse une connerie ! Donc on laissait de côté l'attirance sexuelle et on se concentrait sur le boulot !

Sauf que… il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ses prunelles si claires ouvertes sur l'âme de son propriétaire. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée que le Russe avait peur de lui. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal, jamais !

Comprenant que les mots seraient vains pour le calmer et lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, il se hissa totalement sur la couchette du haut et s'allongea aux côtés de Hyoga avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir et échapper à son étreinte.

Il avait attrapé le Russe dans ses bras en douceur et lui caressait tendrement le dos tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

« Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi Hyoga, mais tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te protègerai quoiqu'il advienne. Fais moi confiance. Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Il sentait le jeune homme crispé contre lui et ne se découragea pas.

« Parles moi. Confies toi à moi. Aies confiance en moi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Comment peux-tu affirmer ce genre de chose ?! »

Le Grec sursauta légèrement sous l'agressivité de la question à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

« Toujours ? As-tu conscience des promesses que tu fais ? » continua le Blond sur un ton de reproche.

« Oui j'en ai parfaitement conscience et je te le répètes, je serai toujours là pour toi. » s'entendit lui répondre Kanon, surpris par ses propres paroles mais néanmoins convaincu de la sincérité de ses propos.

Hyoga releva la tête pour capter son regard et ce qu'il lu au fond des prunelles océan le laissa sans voix. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et sa tristesse fondre comme neige au soleil en prenant conscience des sentiments qu'éprouvait le Dragon à son encontre et que ses yeux trahissaient. Il sursauta en réalisant à quel point il était heureux de cette révélation et se retrouva à nouveau perdu dans un dédale d'émotions nouvelles pour lui.

Kanon s'aperçu de son trouble, lui-même ne savait plus très bien quoi penser du tumulte qui agitait son cœur. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, se contentant de le sentir contre lui tandis qu'il réalisait l'importance qu'avait pris le jeune Russe dans son cœur. Il se rappela quand Saga était tombé amoureux d'Angelo et qu'il lui décrivait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Se pourrait-il qu'il vive à présent la même expérience avec Hyoga ? Masque avait-il deviné juste ? Il se recula légèrement et prit la tête blonde entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans celui si limpide de son protégé.

Il put y lire les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il ressentait et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux, il descendit sur le beau visage du Russe et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les effleurant à peine.

Ce simple contact suffit à les électriser tous les deux. Jamais Kanon n'avait ressenti cela pour une femme auparavant. Cette envie impérieuse de le traiter avec douceur, de le découvrir lentement, de lui faire l'amour tendrement pendant des heures.

Hyoga avait eu un choc quand les lèvres du Grec étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si tentantes. Il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, échanger des baisers qu'avec un autre homme, Angelo. Ceux-ci avaient été plutôt langoureux et ils les avaient même appréciés, mais ce qu'il venait de ressentir avec Kanon le laissait pantelant et sans forces. Il fixa le Grec, une supplication muette au fond des yeux.

Ce dernier répondit à sa demande silencieuse en se penchant à nouveau, prolongeant cette fois un peu plus le contact de leurs lèvres. Leurs corps étaient parcourus de milliers de frissons délicieux qui menaçaient de les faire sombrer, l'un comme l'autre, dans un océan de volupté s'ils n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser les sensations qui s'étaient emparé d'eux.

Kanon réagit le premier et voulu rompre le contact mais Hyoga l'en empêcha en nouant ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant leur baiser. Lentement, il entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa celle du Grec du bout de sa langue, provoquant un gémissement sourd chez ce dernier qui lui répondit en desserrant les dents et en laissant le jeune homme explorer timidement son intimité buccale.

Le Russe sentait son désir augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il accentuait son baiser, recherchant le contact de leurs langues qui se trouvèrent bientôt pour entamer un ballet sensuel et langoureux. Ils se délectaient de leur saveur respective, de la chaleur de leur bouche.

Ils se séparèrent subitement, au bord de l'asphyxie, se fixant du regard, noyés l'un comme l'autre dans un océan d'émotions nouvelles et intenses.

« Hyoga… » souffla Kanon qui ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

Le Russe parvint miraculeusement à reprendre une certaine contenance et maîtrise de ses émotions et posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son compagnon, le repoussant légèrement.

« Kanon, je … je suis désolé mais …je ne peux pas. » murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

Le Grec ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer. Malgré tout il enlaça tendrement le jeune homme et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Chuutt… Ne t'inquiètes pas… » le rassura t-il, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Lentement, Hyoga se détendit à nouveau contre le torse bronzé, conscient malgré tout de l'état d'excitation de leur virilité. Les images avec Angelo lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Qu'y aurait-il de mal à se soulager de la même manière avec Kanon ? Il réalisait qu'il le désirait de tout son être et de tout son cœur.

Le cœur battant, le Russe fit descendre doucement sa main le long du torse, sentant les muscles puissants rouler sous ses doigts, pour finalement la poser sur le ventre du Grec qui avait retenu sa respiration. Lentement, elle glissa vers l'entrejambe gonflé de désir inassouvi et se posa délicatement dessus, tremblant légèrement sous l'appréhension qui submergeait son propriétaire.

Le Dragon retrouva ses esprits et, tout en parsemant le visage aimé de petits baisers, il passa tendrement sa main sur le torse du Blond avant de se positionner au dessus de lui, recouvrant le corps finement musclé et mettant en contact leur virilité, ce qui les fit frémir tous les deux.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Hyoga avait confiance en Kanon. Il ne le forcerait pas à faire ce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer. Il avait compris les intentions du Russe mais avait décidé de le faire de façon plus romantique. Il voulait lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Il connaissait déjà le corps magnifique du jeune homme par cœur pour l'avoir longuement observé pendant les douches mais ne se serait jamais douté qu'il serait aussi doux, ni que son odeur l'enivrerait à ce point.

Les yeux voilés de désir, Hyoga contemplait le Grec, au dessus de lui, bougeant ses hanches, lui signifiant son envie. Kanon était lui-même à la limite de l'excitation, le simple contact de leur membre ayant envoyé une violente décharge dans ses reins. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps, surtout si Hyoga bougeait de cette façon sous lui.

Rapidement, il se redressa et entreprit de lui retirer son bas, faisant de même avec le sien qu'il envoya voler au travers de la céllule. Il n'avait pas quitté le regard du jeune homme et à présent ses yeux couraient le long du corps dévêtu qui s'offrait à sa vue dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu es tellement beau… » souffla Kanon admiratif.

Pour toute réponse, Hyoga lui tendit les bras et il vint immédiatement s'y lover, remettant leurs peaux, à présent totalement nue, en contact. Ils furent tous les deux pris d'un violent spasme qui les traversa de part en part, un long frisson leur remonta la colonne vertébrale et ils restèrent immobiles, conscients que s'ils faisaient le moindre mouvement maintenant, ils ne pourraient se retenir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Hyoga tourna légèrement la tête pour faire face à Kanon qui reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser dont la douceur contrastait avec le feu qui coulait dans leurs veines et qui menaçait à tout instant de les dévorer dans un brasier intense. Guidé par son désir, le Grec commença à bouger le long du corps du Russe, frottant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre, déclenchant instantanément un violent incendie qui se propagea rapidement jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Hyoga chercha à accentuer le mouvement, perdant pied sous l'ampleur de la volupté que lui apportait le glissement du Dragon sur son corps.

Leur baiser se fit plus intense, plus violent, tant ils étaient dépassés par les sensations qui se diffusaient par vagues déferlantes. Soudain, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, à bout de souffle, et se raidirent dans un synchronisme parfait, étouffant un cri de jouissance, emporté par une puissante lame de fond de plaisir ultime, avant de retomber l'un sur l'autre.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, déconnectés de la réalité. Kanon sembla redescendre sur Terre le premier et se releva pour observer son précieux trésor dont le regard était toujours envahi par les brumes du plaisir.

« Hyoga… »

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, ce dernier l'en ayant empêché en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non, ne dis rien… pas maintenant… pas ici… »

Kanon n'insista pas, lisant dans les yeux du blond ce que lui-même avait eu l'intention de lui avouer. Il avait raison, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de glisser sur le côté, gardant le Russe dans ses bras. Le sommeil les enveloppa rapidement, terrassés qu'ils étaient par toutes les émotions qu'ils venaient de ressentir et le relâchement de leur tension nerveuse.

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : 18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

oOo

Quand Angelo vit arriver le couple le lendemain matin, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait bien fait de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Même si quelque part, il éprouvait une petite pointe de jalousie à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être aussi affectueux qu'avant avec le Russe.

Lorcan et Gabriel semblaient avoir passé une bonne nuit et s'être retrouvés. C'était une bonne chose, constata pour lui-même l'Italien.

Kanon et Hyoga s'approchaient de la table avec leur plateau quand soudain Kanon trébucha et s'étala par terre bruyamment, attirant l'attention des gardes.

« Et alors Dragon, c'est l'Archange qui te coupe les jambes que tu ne peux même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre ?! Il doit être sacrément bien monté pour te mettre dans cet état ! » se moqua Rhadamanthe sans le regarder.

Aussitôt, Kanon se releva et se rua sur l'Anglais avant que Hyoga n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, le ruant de coups. Lorcan, qui avait suivi la scène et vu le croche pied discret qu'avait fait Eaque au Grec, se leva à son tour pour tenter de séparer les deux hommes mais Hagen lui barra le passage, le défiant du regard.

Pendant ce temps, Rhadamanthe était à terre et subissait la colère du Dragon sans faire mine de se défendre, protégeant tout au plus son visage des poings de son agresseur. Des gardes ne tardèrent pas à les séparer, ceinturant Kanon et l'emmenant avec eux.

L'Anglais se releva péniblement, aidé par Minos, il arborait un sourire satisfait qui n'échappa pas à Masque.

« C'était un piège ! » fit-il à Lorcan qui reprenait sa place en face de lui.

« Je sais. Il va au moins écoper de quinze jours d'isolement si c'est pas plus. »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, conscient que le plan de Rhadamanthe venait de se mettre en marche. A présent, ils allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance.

Hyoga croisa le regard de l'Anglais et frissonna imperceptiblement sous la menace directe du regard doré. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à sa hanche, là où il avait scotché l'arme que lui avait donné Kanon.

oOo

Lorsque le Russe revint de la bibliothèque, où il continuait de travailler à mi-temps sous la surveillance discrète mais renforcée de Lorcan et de son frère, il trouva Angelo en train de faire son sac et de réunir quelques papiers.

« Où tu vas ? »

« La date d'audience a été fixée. C'est dans 5 jours. Mon avocat m'a fait sortir pour revoir une dernière fois tout le dossier. Kanon nous rejoindra à la dernière minute, il n'a pas été autorisé à sortir de cellule d'isolement avant le procès. » lui apprit l'Italien.

« Comment a-t-il pu être au courant ?! Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il a provoqué Kanon hier, j'en suis persuadé ! » continua t-il.

« Tu crois que… ? »

« J'en suis sur ! Il n'y a plus que Lorcan pour veiller sur toi, tu vas devoir être encore plus prudent… surtout la nuit. »

Angelo tentait tant bien que mal de masquer son inquiétude mais l'angoisse de laisser le jeune Russe tout seul, face à des meurtriers en puissance, restait encrée en lui. Il l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on te sorte d'ici. Une fois que Kanon et moi seront libres, nous pourrons vous protéger toi et ton frère. Tu n'as qu'une semaine à attendre, tiens le coup. » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Hyoga masqua la peur qui lui étreignit soudain les entrailles et se laissa aller contre l'homme qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup jusqu'alors. Il éprouvait une amitié sincère et une profonde affection pour cet italien qui, sous ses aspects violent et cruel, cachait en réalité un cœur d'or et une droiture exemplaire.

S'éloignant légèrement de lui, le Russe plaqua un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Angelo, Camus et Lorcan sont là pour me protéger et puis… je sais me défendre aussi. » le rassura t-il avec un clin d'œil en affichant une sérénité qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

« Oui, tu as prouvé que tu savais te battre … mais fais attention quand même, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur … et eux n'ont aucun scrupules à tuer. » lui rappela tout de même Masque.

« Tu as toujours ce que t'a donné Kanon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hyoga lui montra son flanc de la main avec un regard entendu. Même s'il abhorrait toute sorte d'armes, la sentir contre sa peau le rassurait néanmoins.

A ce moment, un garde arriva et fit signe à Angelo.

« Il est l'heure ! »

Masque termina rapidement de rassembler ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Se retournant, il darda un regard pénétrant sur le Russe.

« Fais attention à toi. On se revoit bientôt, tu as ma parole ! » lui promit-il avant de disparaître avec le garde.

Hyoga fixa un moment les barreaux de sa cellule avant de reculer jusqu'à la couchette de l'Italien et de s'y laisser tomber. Puisse Angelo dire vrai… Il se mit à penser à Kanon, il lui manquait. Il se sentait subitement comme abandonné.

Pendant ce temps, le Dragon tournait en rond dans la petite salle noire restreinte où il s'était retrouvé enfermé. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque. Il s'était bien fait avoir et n'y avait vu que du feu. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment aux propos de l'Anglais et se serait contenté de lui envoyer un regard appuyé, mais cette fois ci il avait vu rouge. Il n'avait pas supporté que Rhadamanthe parle de Hyoga comme ça. Cette fois, c'était irrémédiable, il avait vraiment le jeune Russe dans la peau. Il était tombé définitivement amoureux de lui.

Il sourit à la pensée du beau visage auréolé de boucles blondes quand soudain son sourire s'effaça. Hyoga était en danger, c'était certain ! Les autres l'avaient évincé pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il puisse sortir de là pour 'bonne conduite', son ange avait besoin de lui, il lui avait promis de le protéger. Il s'assit en tailleur et tenta de vider son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration.

Il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet pour le jeune homme, Camus, d'ordinaire très calme et maître de ses émotions, était à la limite de la panique. Après l'isolement de Kanon, voilà qu'ils avaient appris au dîner que Masque était parti lui aussi. Son petit frère allait se retrouver tout seul dans sa cellule et il avait vite appris qu'ici, si l'on avait les moyens, il était assez facile d'acheter les gardiens de nuit.

Il faisait les cent pas dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec le Suédois, angoissé à l'idée que Hyoga était seul et qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi si les autres décidaient de passer à l'attaque cette nuit.

Lorcan l'observa un moment avant de l'attraper et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien ce soir. » lui affirma t-il d'un ton rassurant.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu es enfermé avec moi je te rappelle ! » objecta le Français tentant de se défaire de son étreinte, soudain en colère contre le Suédois.

Ce dernier, maintenant difficilement sa prise, le fit brusquement basculer sur le lit et se plaça immédiatement au dessus de lui, sans lui laisser une chance de réagir, l'immobilisant totalement de son poids.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lâches moi ! » se débattit Gabriel.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien pour la bonne raison que cette nuit c'est Vince et Hyde qui sont de garde ! » lui expliqua Lorcan en l'empêchant de se débattre, pesant de tout son poids sur Camus.

A ces mots, la colère du Français retomba aussitôt. Les deux gardes qu'avait nommés Aphrodite étaient presque devenus des amis de Kanon, en tout cas appréciaient-ils énormément le Dragon.

Quelque peu tranquillisé par la nouvelle, Gabriel cessa de se débattre et regarda Lorcan avec une infinie tristesse. Quand cela s'arrêterait-il donc ? Ses nerfs étaient à vif d'être constamment sur ses gardes et de se demander quand viendrait la prochaine offensive qui serait peut-être la bonne. Son frère était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme famille et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Constatant qu'il s'était calmé, le Suédois relâcha son étreinte et glissa sur le côté du Français pour l'attirer contre lui. Il lui caressa longuement ses longs cheveux océan avant de se relever sur un coude et de plonger son regard clair dans celui las de son co-détenu.

« Vous serez bientôt dehors. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit Hyoga. Angelo et Kanon vont être libérés sous peu, ce n'est qu'une question de jours et après nous vous ferons sortir d'ici et assurerons votre sécurité jusqu'au procès. Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ton frère d'ici là… ni à toi non plus. »

Epuisé mentalement, Gabriel lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras rassurants et de s'endormir.

Lorcan l'observa un moment tout en réfléchissant avant de se laisser aller lui aussi dans un sommeil léger, tous ses sens aux aguets.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'il y avait eu l'incident entre Rhadamanthe et Kanon et rien ne s'était passé. Hyoga, Gabriel et Lorcan était sur les nerfs d'attendre que l'Anglais et sa bande passe à l'acte et pourtant, toujours rien. Ce dernier semblait les ignorer purement et simplement, à tel point que le Suédois se demandait si c'était bien d'eux que venait la menace. Malgré tout, il ne relâchait pas sa vigilance et surveillait Hyoga plus étroitement que jamais.

Ce matin là, au petit déjeuner, Hyoga croisa le regard de Rhadamanthe qui l'observait avec des yeux brillants de désir et … d'autre chose qui donna froid dans le dos au jeune Russe. S'obligeant à ne pas y prêter attention, il se concentra sur son plateau et c'est là qu'il l'entendit. L'Anglais ricanait telle une hyène, pourtant il ne releva pas la tête.

« Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. » remarqua Lorcan à qui le cinéma de Rhadamanthe n'avait pas échappé.

« Tu crois que … ? » commença Gabriel, n'osant aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, la peur se lisant à nouveau dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ne restes pas seul aujourd'hui Hyoga ! » fut la seule réponse du Suédois qui n'avait pas quitté le groupe de l'autre table des yeux.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard entendu et finirent par quitter la table. Toute la journée, Camus ne lâcha pas Hyoga d'une semelle, l'obligeant à rester dans sa cellule ou dans celle qu'il partageait avec Lorcan. Ils étaient allés prendre leur douche ensemble sous la surveillance d'Aphrodite qui semblait plus concentré que jamais. Rhadamanthe était déjà sous le jet d'eau chaude et leur jeta un regard inquiétant. Il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le matin et ne paraissait pas vouloir faire plus que les défier visuellement.

Le Suédois ne le quittait pas des yeux tout en surveillant ses comparses du coin de l'œil mais aucun ne fit mine de se rapprocher des deux frères. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ces derniers voulurent quitter les douches que Minos et Eaque foncèrent sur Aphrodite. Ce dernier esquiva le premier coup de poing tout en envoyant une manchette d'une précision stupéfiante dans la carotide d'Eaque qui s'effondra en suffoquant. Minos contre attaqua aussitôt, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le Norvégien était redoutablement rapide et enchaînait les coups de poings et les coups de pieds à une vitesse époustouflante mais le Suédois ne se laissait pas débordé par son assaillant, contrant chacun de ses coups avec agilité.

Gabriel et Hyoga les observaient, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient ou non intervenir quand soudain le Français cria avant de se précipiter sur les deux opposants. Rhadamanthe en profita aussitôt pour se glisser auprès de Hyoga qui se mit aussitôt sur le qui vive.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien lavé parce que cette nuit tu seras à moi. » lui murmura t-il rapidement avant de s'éclipser, entraînant avec lui Hagen et Minos tandis que les gardes arrivaient en courant.

Lorcan s'était appuyé contre le mur, son regard posé sur sa main ensanglantée, semblant ne pas comprendre. Camus réagit aussitôt en attrapant sa serviette de toilette et en la pressant sur le flanc rougi du Suédois.

« Mon Dieu, Lorcan… » s'inquiétait Camus tandis qu'il regardait le linge s'imbiber de sang.

Celui-ci sembla sortir brusquement de son état d'étonnement.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. » s'énerva t-il en cherchant inconsciemment Hyoga du regard et se rassurant aussitôt de le trouver sain et sauf.

Alors qu'il avait son attention focalisée sur Minos, il n'avait pas vu Hagen se glisser discrètement derrière lui et s'était retourné trop tard, alerté par le cri de Gabriel, tandis que l'autre sortait une lame de sa manche pour le poignarder en traître avant de filer illico.

« Veilles sur Hyoga, c'est pour ce soir. » prévint-il le Français alors que les gardes l'emmenaient pour le transporter à l'infirmerie avec Eaque qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Le couteau ayant servi à agresser Aphrodite avait été retrouvé sur le Népalais, si bien que Camus eut beau insister, aucun des gardes ne prit ses explications en compte, le repoussant même avec les autres détenus qui s'étaient attroupés en entendant la bagarre.

Camus se tourna alors vers son frère. Ce dernier avait blêmi et il se précipita auprès de lui.

« Hyoga ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » le questionna t-il en le secouant comme un prunier alors que le jeune homme se remettait à peine des paroles menaçantes de l'Anglais et de la tentative d'assassinat de Lorcan.

Il avait réellement peur maintenant. Il jeta un regard effrayé à son frère.

« Rhadamanthe… c'est mon tour ce soir… » articula t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Gabriel qui sentit son estomac se nouer, conscient que maintenant ils n'avaient plus personne pour les protéger.

oOo

Le soir arriva et Hyoga était plus tendu qu'une corde de guitare. La fermeture des portes avait été annoncée et il se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas été possible de négocier de se retrouver avec son frère pour la nuit, les gardes n'avaient rien voulu entendre de leurs explications sur la bagarre. Il tournait le dos aux barreaux quand le lourd déclic de fermeture résonna, le faisant sursauter.

« A nous deux Archange. »

Le blond se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'horripilait et fit face à l'Anglais. Ce dernier affichait un air victorieux doublé d'un sourire carnassier. Derrière lui se tenait Hagen, le visage mauvais et Minos montait la garde.

« Alors belle gueule, on fait moins le fier maintenant qu'on a plus ses gardes du corps ! » le nargua Rhadamanthe tout en avançant lentement vers Hyoga, prenant le temps de le déshabiller du regard.

Ce dernier recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé dos au mur mais resta droit malgré les frissons de peur qui lui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à l'Anglais de lui montrer sa faiblesse. S'il fallait mourir, autant le faire dignement. Il ne le laisserait pas le toucher et se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Hagen était resté à l'entrée de la cellule, observant la scène avec attention tandis que Minos continuait de surveiller le couloir.

Rhadamanthe attrapa brusquement Hyoga et, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, réussit seul à le bloquer contre le mur. Le Blond se démenait comme un beau diable sous l'effet de la panique, tous les cours de Camus sur le self contrôle et l'auto défense s'étant envolés. Malgré tout, il réussit tout de même à envoyer un coup de boule à l'Anglais qui tituba, lui permettant de se dégager. Mais aussitôt, Hagen lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisa à terre, lui assenant un crochet qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure, le sonnant légèrement.

Profitant de son état de semi conscience, Hagen le releva et le plaqua violemment contre les barreaux de la cellule tandis que l'Anglais s'approchait à nouveau, le regard cruel.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait. » murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Hyoga tout en lui décochant un coup dans les reins, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Rhadamanthe le retourna violemment et lui arracha alors son t-shirt dévoilant ainsi le torse légèrement hâlé à leur vue. Maintenu fermement par Hagen et par Minos, qui avait passé son bras à travers les barreaux et lui encerclait la gorge, Hyoga ne put que réprimer un frisson de dégoût quand l'Anglais se mit à lui caresser brutalement le ventre et les flancs. Il pouvait lire un désir malsain dans son regard et appréhendait à présent ce qu'il n'allait pas manquer de lui faire subir.

Lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon lui être retiré sans douceur, il chercha encore à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir, en vain.

« Tiens, tiens, voyez ce que nous avons là. » siffla son agresseur en découvrant l'arme scotchée à sa hanche.

Hyoga étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'Anglais lui arracha les sparadraps qui maintenaient le poignard en place. Se saisissant de l'arme, ce dernier la tourna et la retourna devant ses yeux, semblant hypnotisé par le faible reflet des veilleuses du couloir sur la lame, puis il l'approcha lentement de la peau du Russe et la fit glisser en travers de son torse, faisant perler le sang par endroit. Il n'avait pas appuyé.

« Et rudement bien affûté avec ça. » constata t'il avant de se pencher et de lécher le liquide rougeâtre qui suintait de la plaie légère.

Le Blond serra les dents tandis que l'Anglais faisait descendre sa langue vers ses tétons et s'acharnait à les martyriser, allant jusqu'à les mordre assez rudement. Il eut un haut le cœur quand il sentit une main se poser sans plus de façon sur son entrejambe et chercha de nouveau à se libérer mais l'étau sur sa gorge se resserra soudain, lui coupant le souffle. Il suffoquait et ne put crier quand la lame du poignard se glissa dans son sous vêtement pour le découper d'un coup sec, dévoilant ses parties intimes à ses tortionnaires.

« Mais c'est qu'il est pas mal fait du tout notre Archange. » s'extasia vulgairement Rhadamanthe en saisissant son sexe dans sa main.

Hyoga avait envie de vomir. Sentir les mains de l'Anglais sur son corps le dégouttait. Soudain il sentit le contact froid de la lame du poignard sur son membre. Il n'allait quand même pas l'émasculer ?! Une sueur froide lui coula le long de la nuque tandis qu'il entendait le rire sadique résonner dans ses tympans.

« Et si on te saignait ? »

« Ce serait dommage de le faire maintenant, je ne serais pas contre d'y goûter avant. »

Hagen venait d'intervenir verbalement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient maîtrisé. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser, Hyoga sentit la bouche de ce dernier se refermer sur lui et l'engloutir tout entier alors qu'une violente brûlure manquait le faire défaillir tandis que l'Anglais fourrageait sans douceur entre ses fesses. Il voulu hurler mais la pression sur son cou l'en empêchait. Il était entièrement à leur merci, sans aucune défense ni possibilité de fuite. Il allait se faire violer avant d'être probablement tué.

Tandis que les deux détenus s'acharnaient sur son corps, les pensées de Hyoga se tournèrent vers Kanon. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas s'être donné à lui, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait été surpris de réaliser qu'il aimait un autre homme, lui qui se croyait pourtant fermement hétéro, mais n'en avait pas ressenti de honte. Ne disait-on pas que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe, après tout.

Il se focalisa sur le visage aimé, retraçant mentalement les contours de l'ovale, les sourcils fins, son regard si transperçant et si doux, sa longue chevelure rebelle. Oui, il aimait cet homme, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme et il allait mourir sans le lui avoir dit. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse, ni même n'ait l'envie de les retenir.

« Pleures tu de plaisir … ou de douleur ? » ricana Rhadamanthe en accentuant sa fouille brutale, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un petit cri de souffrance au Russe.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel ne pouvait pas dormir. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère et la ronde plus régulière que d'habitude de ce côté de la prison n'était pas faite pour le rassurer. A croire que les matons évitaient de s'aventurer vers la cellule où se trouvait Hyoga.

A bout de nerfs, il héla l'un des gardiens qui repassait à nouveau près de lui.

« Pourriez vous allez vérifier que le détenu Kido va bien s'il vous plait ? » supplia t-il presque.

« Il va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » lui répondit l'homme, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

Camus prit peur.

« Que voulez vous dire ? Que se passe t-il avec mon frère ? » hurla t-il paniqué.

« Qu'on prend actuellement un très grand soin de lui. »

Cette fois, le Français n'eut plus de doutes. ILS avaient réussi à mettre la main sur son petit frère. La colère le submergea soudain, une colère froide.

« Ceux que vous avez laissé s'introduire dans la cellule de mon frère ont l'intention de le tuer. » assena t-il d'une voix glaciale en fixant un regard tout aussi réfrigérant sur le gardien.

« S'il arrive malheur à mon frère, ne doutez pas un seul instant que je vous le ferais payer de votre vie ! » rajouta t-il, statufiant le maton qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une énorme erreur après tout.

L'Anglais lui avait dit qu'il voulait simplement s'offrir du bon temps avec le Russe et que ce serait en même temps l'occasion de se venger de l'affront que le jeune homme lui avait infligé. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le gardien doutait maintenant des véritables motivations de Rhadamanthe.

Camus continuait de le fixer de son regard transperçant, faisant passer toute l'insensibilité et la détermination dont il pouvait être capable dans celui-ci, espérant faire plier son vis-à-vis. Il priait silencieusement que le garde cède sous la pression qu'il infligeait uniquement par le regard et les paroles qu'il avait prononcées, dramatiquement conscient du temps qui s'écoulait.

Masquant son anxiété grandissante, il ne quittait pas le gardien des yeux qui commençait à pâlir. Malgré tout, ce dernier eut un sursaut de défense.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Camus. Kido n'a que ce qu'il mérite… » s'interrompant brusquement dans sa phrase en réalisant une parole du Français.

« Ton frère ? Kido est ton frère ? » semblant à présent mesurer la menace de ce dernier.

« Hyoga est mon jeune frère et si tu ne fais rien pour arrêter l'Anglais et sa bande, ils vont le tuer ! » assena Camus froidement, ne pouvant plus dissimuler sa peur qui se lisait à présent dans ses prunelles.

Le garde sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner rapidement, plantant là le Français.

« Hey ! Reviens ! Je te jure que s'il arrive malheur à Hyoga, je te le ferais payer d'une manière ou d'une autre ! » cria t'il en proie à une violente panique.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait échoué. Son petit frère n'avait aucune chance face à Rhadamanthe et ses comparses. Des larmes pointèrent sous ses paupières et il ne les retint pas quand elles se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues diaphanes.

« Hyoga… » murmura t-il, désespéré.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte lui fit redresser la tête. Le gardien se tenait debout devant lui et sa cellule était ouverte.

« Viens ! Dépêchons nous ! » lui intima celui-ci alors qu'il partait devant, en direction de la cellule de Hyoga.

Gabriel sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit en courant, les entrailles nouées à l'idée qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard. Les couloirs défilaient devant ses yeux comme au ralenti. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il pouvait entendre l'agitation dans les autres cellules, les détenus qui hurlaient, tantôt des encouragements, tantôt des insultes. Puis plus rien, le silence. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Hyoga ! » souffla t-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vue de la cellule.

Ils se figèrent brutalement à l'entrée de celle-ci. Parcourant la scène du regard, Camus était incapable de prononcer un seul mot tant sa stupéfaction était grande. Avisant enfin son frère, il resta paralysé devant son état. On lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il ne put retenir ses larmes tandis qu'il se précipitait vers lui.

« Hyoga ! Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria t'il en serrant le corps de ce dernier contre lui avec force et tendresse, l'arrachant inconsciemment des bras de l'homme qui ne réagit pas, le laissant faire.

« Je suis désolé, si désolé,… je n'ai rien pu faire… tu étais tout seul et je n'ai pas pu te protéger…» pleurait-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune Russe tout en lui caressant inlassablement ses cheveux blonds.

Il se redressa légèrement pour observer le visage tuméfié. Sa lèvre était fendue, il avait un hématome violacé au niveau du menton et une trace bleuâtre au niveau de son cou prouvait qu'il avait été étranglé. Les pleurs de Camus redoublèrent et il serra un peu plus le jeune homme inerte dans ses bras.

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'on lui retirait son frère des bras avec délicatesse. Il tourna un regard noyé de larmes vers le propriétaire de la main et sans réfléchir plus avant, se jeta dans ses bras.

« C'est fini maintenant. Tout est fini. » lui chuchota la voix dans son oreille tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos d'un geste rassurant et apaisant.

Malgré lui, Gabriel posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le corps de Hyoga. On l'avait couvert d'une couverture mais malgré tout, il pouvait voir les traces de coupures et de sang qui le maculaient. Suivant son regard, l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras resserra son étreinte, voulant lui insuffler un peu de chaleur.

« Ils ne l'ont pas raté. » commenta t-il d'un air triste.

Le Français releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Lorcan, soudain interrogatif.

« Comment avez-vous … ? » s'interrompit-il alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte de la présence de l'Anglais et de ses sbires dans la cellule.

Sans attendre la réponse du Suédois, il se rua sur Rhadamanthe et lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti dans l'estomac. Ce dernier, incapable de se protéger, se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur avant de se redresser légèrement. A ce moment, Camus se rendit compte que l'Anglais avait déjà eu plus que son compte, ainsi que Minos et Hagen d'ailleurs.

Reprenant une certaine contenance, Gabriel inspira profondément avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le corps inconscient de son frère. Kanon le serrait précautionneusement contre lui, remontant pudiquement la couverture sur le corps nu et maltraité. Croisant le regard du Français, il lui adressa un pauvre sourire rassurant.

« Il va s'en sortir, il est simplement en état de choc. » lui assura Angelo qui était appuyé contre le mur, surveillant du coin de l'œil les trois agresseurs.

Ramenant son attention sur Lorcan, Camus sembla enfin réaliser sa présence.

« Mais tu es inconscient ! Tu es blessé, tu ne devrais pas être debout ! » le réprimanda t-il, fou d'inquiétude pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors que des policiers emmenaient Rhadamanthe, Minos et Hagen hors de la cellule, des infirmiers, qui ne faisaient de toute évidence pas partie du personnel de la prison, y entrèrent à leur tour avec un brancard dans l'intention d'y installer Hyoga. Kanon sortit alors une plaque, prouvant son identité, et leur ordonna de soigner le plus gros des blessures du Russe à l'infirmerie de la prison. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie du Blond en le faisant admettre à l'hôpital, c'était trop dangereux.

Obéissant à l'ordre du Grec, les deux infirmiers soulevèrent délicatement Hyoga pour le poser sur la civière avant de sortir à leur tour de la cellule, suivis par Gabriel qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Lorcan, le soutenant tout en continuant de le gronder gentiment.

Kanon et Angelo se regardèrent, soulagés mais conscients que la machine était en marche et qu'à partir de maintenant, ils n'auraient plus droit à l'erreur.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : 18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

_Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui nous font chaud au cœur. La suite que certaines d'entre vous attendent avec impatience. Bonne lecture et laissez nous vos impressions._

oOo

Sitôt après l'agression dont avait été victime Hyoga, tout s'enchaîna rapidement, à tel point que Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans un chalet spacieux mais totalement isolé.

Hyoga avait été emmené à l'infirmerie de la prison, où les deux hommes en blouses blanches avaient soigné ses blessures avant qu'il ne soit récupéré, toujours choqué, par Kanon et Angelo et conduit dans le garage de la prison où les attendait un tout terrain noir aux vitres fumées. Camus et Lorcan étaient déjà partis devant dans un véhicule semblable. Le trajet avait été long jusqu'à la planque qu'avaient trouvée les trois agents secrets avec l'aide de leurs collègues Shura et Milo. Nul autre qu'eux ne la connaissaient, cela faisait parti du plan pour préserver la sécurité des deux frères jusqu'au procès.

Après avoir installé confortablement Hyoga dans une des chambres, les quatre hommes s'étaient attablés à la table de la cuisine devant un café fort. Ils étaient tous éreintés d'avoir roulé toute la nuit, aussi restaient-ils silencieux.

Ce fut Gabriel qui rompit le silence, ayant repris ses esprits.

« Comment… ? » commença t-il, cherchant quelle question il allait leur poser en premier, tant d'interrogations se bousculant dans sa tête.

Les trois autres s'entre regardèrent avant qu'Angelo ne prenne la parole.

« Pendant les cinq jours avant le tribunal, j'avais pris contact avec Milo et Shura, dont je vous avais déjà parlé il me semble, des collègues et amis en qui on peut avoir toute confiance. Je leur ai demandé de nous trouver un endroit discret et isolé ainsi que de tenir prêts deux véhicules afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Nous savions que le temps nous était compté et qu'il faudrait agir immédiatement dès notre acquittement. Dès notre sortie du tribunal, Kanon et moi nous sommes occupés de vous faire sortir de prison et sommes venus vous chercher sitôt que nous avons eu les papiers nécessaires en main. » résuma l'Italien.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés à la prison et que nous avons su que Lorcan avait été victime d'un coup de couteau, nous nous sommes immédiatement rendu à l'infirmerie. » continua Kanon.

« C'est là qu'il nous a appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans les douches et que Hyoga était très probablement en danger. Nous avons donc foncé à sa cellule … il était sur le point de se faire violer par Rhadamanthe… » poursuivit le Grec d'une voix où perçait une colère mal contenue.

« Kanon a vu rouge et s'est rué sur l'Anglais pendant qu'Angelo mettait KO Minos assez facilement, avant de s'occuper de Hagen. Ce sont les policiers qui nous accompagnaient qui ont du séparer Kanon et Rhadamanthe tant il s'acharnait sur lui. » précisa Lorcan tout en tenant la main de Gabriel affectueusement.

« Ils auraient du me laisser le tuer ! » lâcha le Grec rageusement.

Aucun ne fit de remarque. Tous étaient d'accord sur ce point. Cependant, ils se consolaient en pensant au sort qui attendait les agresseurs de Hyoga à la prison. Leur position de leaders respectés venait de partir en miettes en même temps que leurs côtes et il était inévitable que les rancunes et les vengeances contenues se réveillent. Le Dragon parti, il laissait la place libre et Rhadamanthe et ses sbires allaient se retrouvés au centre d'une bataille pour la position de chef.

« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Camus qui retrouvait le besoin de pouvoir maîtriser les évènements qui l'entouraient, même si cela n'avait pas été une grande réussite jusqu'à maintenant.

« Maintenant, mon ange, on va rester ici jusqu'au jour du procès. Nous allons veiller sur vous deux. Personne n'est au courant à part nous cinq, Milo et Shura. Toutes les précautions ont été prises. Il est impossible qu'ILS vous retrouvent ici. » le rassura Lorcan d'une voix professionnelle où perçait de la tendresse.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, chacun des quatre hommes plongé dans ses pensées.

« Bon, et bien je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je vais me coucher. » annonça soudain l'Italien en se levant et en étirant ses muscles endoloris par le long voyage en voiture.

D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que Gabriel partagerait une chambre avec Hyoga, tandis que les trois autres se répartiraient dans les deux chambres restantes, Kanon et Angelo acceptant volontiers de laisser Lorcan dormir seul en raison de sa blessure.

Le Suédois se retira à son tour, non sans jeter un coup d'œil incisif au Français.

« Gabriel, tu veux bien m'aider à refaire mon pansement ? » lui demanda t-il innocemment.

Une fois les deux hommes enfermés dans la chambre, Kanon resta seul dans la cuisine. Ses pensées tournées vers Hyoga. La colère le submergea à nouveau et il sortit dehors pour se calmer. Respirant l'air frais de la matinée déjà bien avancée, il fit quelques pas autour de la maison tout en observant les alentours. Leurs amis avaient bien choisi l'endroit. Le chalet se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, entourée d'arbres, mais suffisamment éloignés pour qu'ils aient une vue parfaitement dégagée en cas d'approche. Personne ne pourrait les prendre par surprise, si tant est qu'on découvre leur planque. Rassuré sur ce point, il rentra à l'intérieur.

Il entendit des bruits de voix dans la chambre de Lorcan, preuve que Gabriel s'y trouvait toujours. Il se dirigea vers celle de Hyoga et ouvrit doucement la porte avant d'entrer et de refermer tout aussi silencieusement derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit et resta quelques secondes à observer le corps endormi. A nouveau, ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effet de la rage qu'il ressentait pour les agresseurs du jeune homme, mais aussi envers lui-même. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours présent pour le protéger et n'avait même pas été fichu de tenir sa parole.

Le Russe remua légèrement dans son sommeil, il gémit comme en proie à un cauchemar. Aussitôt, Kanon s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa le visage en douceur, cherchant à l'apaiser. Hyoga s'agita un peu plus, ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières. De toute évidence, il cherchait à se débattre, battant l'air avec ses bras. Le prenant dans ses bras, le Grec, le serra tendrement tout en évitant de lui faire mal.

« Chuuut… c'est fini… tu es en sécurité maintenant… je suis là… » lui répéta t-il pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme enfin, se blottissant inconsciemment contre le torse chaud et rassurant.

Quand Gabriel pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut à peine surpris d'y découvrir Kanon, allongé sur son lit, tenant son petit frère dans ses bras protecteurs. Il sourit en constatant que Hyoga avait cherché à se gluer à lui, l'obligeant à prendre une position pas très confortable. Le Grec ouvrit soudain les yeux, sentant une présence dans la pièce et, apercevant le Français, voulu se dégager de l'étreinte du Russe. Gabriel l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« Reste là. Je crois qu'il a plus besoin de toi que de moi. » lui dit-il avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Kanon baissa le regard sur la tête blonde reposant sur son torse et resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, il se cala confortablement avant de se laisser aller lui aussi à un repos bien mérité.

oOo

Emergeant d'un sommeil réparateur, Angelo ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta un instant immobile, cherchant à se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Réalisant enfin, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Le tissu impeccablement lisse de l'oreiller prouvait que Kanon n'avait pas dormi avec lui. Il étira ses muscles avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Gabriel et Lorcan y étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? Tu veux un café ? » lui proposa le Français tout en se levant de sa chaise pour attraper une tasse.

« Oui merci. Bien noir s'il te plait. Hyoga dort toujours ? » demanda t-il en omettant de préciser que Kanon n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre.

« Oui et Kanon aussi. » répondit Lorcan, confirmant au passage où le Grec avait passé la nuit.

Angelo prit un siège et s'attabla face à la tasse de café fort que venait de lui servir Gabriel. Tous trois restèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Relevant la tête, le Français se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Combien de temps va-t-on devoir rester ici ? »

Angelo et Lorcan se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La réponse n'allait pas plaire aux deux frères.

« La date du procès a enfin été fixée. C'est dans deux mois. » annonça Angelo, guettant la réaction de Gabriel.

Celui-ci accusa la nouvelle et resta impassible. Seul le léger froncement de ses sourcils trahissait sa déception. Deux mois. Cela faisait long, très long à devoir attendre, isolés de tout. Il se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Hyoga. Cela faisait déjà plus de six mois qu'il voyageait de planques en planques, et puis la prison… Allait-il supporter cette attente supplémentaire ? Il se leva tranquillement et se rendit à la chambre qu'occupait son frère. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il resta dans l'entrebâillement à observer Hyoga recroquevillé dans les bras de Kanon.

Ce dernier était réveillé mais n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de réveiller le jeune Russe. Croisant le regard du Français, il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte du jeune homme et le rejoignit à la cuisine sans faire de bruit.

« Comment a-t-il passé la nuit ? » l'interrogea de suite Gabriel, inquiet.

« Il a fait des cauchemars une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. » le renseigna Kanon dont les cernes prouvaient que lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Aucun des trois autres ne fit de commentaires. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que le jeune Russe devait être traumatisé par ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il se remette totalement. Gabriel était persuadé que Kanon était la meilleure chance qu'avait son frère de s'en sortir.

« Merci Kanon. »

Le Grec haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de réaliser et d'adresser un sourire réconfortant au Français. Il pouvait compter sur lui, il ferait tout pour aider Hyoga à surmonter ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Bonjour… »

Les quatre hommes tournèrent brusquement la tête. Hyoga se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il paraissait intimidé et se triturait les mains nerveusement. Kanon voulut s'avancer vers lui mais le Russe baissa la tête et se dirigea vers son frère. Le Grec masqua sa surprise et sa déception, se rasseyant à table.

« Comment tu te sens Archange ? » lui demanda gentiment Angelo à qui l'attitude de Hyoga n'avait pas échappé.

Ce dernier leva un regard triste sur l'Italien.

« Ca peut aller. » lâcha t'il d'une petite voix, rebaissant aussitôt le regard.

« Bon ! On ne va pas rester à se morfondre non plus ! Et si nous finissions de déjeuner et qu'après la douche, nous allions faire un petit tour, histoire de visiter les alentours et de prendre l'air. Parce que, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ce confinement forcé m'a donné envie de respirer le grand air. » lança Lorcan d'un ton enjoué.

« C'est une très bonne idée ! Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin. » renchérit Gabriel en passant son bras autour des épaules de son jeune frère qui ne put s'empêcher de se raidir.

Le Français le remarqua mais ne fit aucune réflexion, jetant un regard à Angelo à qui le recul de Hyoga n'avait pas échappé. Il allait falloir du temps au jeune homme pour se reconstruire et retrouver une certaine confiance.

Le restant de la journée se passa tranquillement. Sitôt leur douche prise, les cinq hommes étaient sortis se balader en forêt, heureux de retrouver la lumière du soleil et de s'emplir les poumons d'air sain. Malgré leurs blessures, Hyoga et Lorcan profitèrent eux aussi de la sortie, le Suédois s'appuyant de temps en temps sur Gabriel. Kanon voulut offrir son aide au Russe à plusieurs reprises mais celui-ci déclinait toujours son assistance, se rapprochant instinctivement d'Angelo.

Sitôt après le dîner, ils s'étaient tous installés confortablement au salon devant un film. Kanon avait remarqué que Hyoga l'avait évité toute la journée mais n'en tenait pas rigueur au jeune homme bien qu'il en fut tout de même blessé. Lorsque celui-ci se leva dans l'intention d'aller se coucher, le Grec l'imita naturellement.

« Je vais te refaire tes pansements. » déclara t-il, désireux de rester un peu seul avec le Russe.

« Non ! » s'exclama Hyoga, réalisant immédiatement qu'il avait réagi trop violement en voyant quatre paires d'yeux surpris se braquer sur lui.

« Enfin… je … je veux dire… » balbutia t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Angelo… » appela t-il suppliant en se tordant les doigts et en baissant la tête.

L'interpellé remarqua la peine sur le visage de Kanon et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule avant de se lever. Passant son bras autour des épaules du Russe, il l'entraîna dans la chambre, ce dernier se laissant docilement faire, la tête toujours baissée.

Alors qu'il lui changeait ses pansements, notant au passage la bonne cicatrisation des plaies, il observa le jeune homme attentivement. Celui-ci fuyait son regard, gardant ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le plafond. Avec un léger soupir, Angelo termina ses soins et lui posa doucement une main réconfortante sur le bras.

« Hyoga ? Que se passe t-il avec Kanon ? » le questionna t-il gentiment, guettant sa réaction.

Hyoga sursauta imperceptiblement mais resta silencieux. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, traçant un sillon humide qui alla se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. L'Italien lui caressant tendrement la joue, cherchant son regard qui continuait à le fuir.

« Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Parles moi Hyoga. » l'exhorta t-il en le forçant à le regarder d'une légère pression sur le menton.

Le jeune homme tourna alors un regard perdu vers lui qui lui fit mal au cœur. Lentement, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Il le sentait trembler et devina, aux sanglots étouffés qu'il entendait, que celui-ci pleurait. Il le réconforta, passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux et son dos, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, sans cesser de le bercer comme un enfant. Bientôt il sentit le Russe se calmer.

« Je me sens si sale, Angelo… je ne pourrais plus jamais lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi. » sanglota t-il en s'accrochant à la chemise de l'Italien.

« Tout ce qu'il attend de toi, c'est ton amour… ne l'aimes tu pas ? » lui demanda l'Italien, peiné de ressentir une telle détresse chez son ami.

« Je ne serais plus jamais capable d'aimer… c'est au dessus de mes forces… »

« Laisses toi le temps pour surmonter ce que tu as vécu. Je te promets que tu en seras à nouveau capable. » lui promit Angelo en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il sentait que le jeune homme s'endormait et voulut l'allonger sur le lit.

« Reste avec moi… s'il te plait. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. » le supplia Hyoga en plongeant un regard terrorisé sur lui.

L'Italien allait lui proposer d'aller chercher son frère quand il se ravisa. Se relevant doucement, il se dévêtit rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer et un T-shirt avant de s'allonger aux côtés du Russe qui vint se blottir immédiatement contre lui, passant une main sous le tissu. Angelo, surpris par son geste, se rendit compte rapidement que ce contact direct semblait rassurer Hyoga. Il se remémora la réaction du Russe quand son frère l'avait enlacé, il ne semblait plus supporter qu'on le touche. Hors, là, c'était lui qui engageait le contact, en total contradiction avec son attitude de la journée. Il le serra dans ses bras et le laissa s'endormir tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Si le jeune homme ne surmontait pas cette épreuve, il ne serait jamais en état de témoigner dans le jour du procès arriverait. Il n'était pas psychologue mais il était clair que le traumatisme dont souffrait le Russe était plus important qu'ils ne l'avaient tous cru.

oOo

Kanon était sorti faire un tour en ne voyant pas revenir Angelo de la chambre de Hyoga. Il souffrait de se voir rejeté par le Russe et préférait se calmer plutôt que d'en vouloir à Angelo de lui voler l'affection d'un être aimé pour la deuxième fois. Il avait conscience de faire preuve d'égoïsme en pensant cela mais ne pouvait malgré tout pas s'en empêcher. Il lui avait déjà volé l'amour de son frère jumeau et maintenant c'était au tour de la seule personne qu'il eut jamais aimé au point de donner sa vie. Passant machinalement sous la fenêtre de Hyoga, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et se figea. Angelo se déshabillait pour se glisser près du jeune homme et le prenait dans ses bras.

Détournant le regard, il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et se mit à courir en direction des bois. Alors c'était cela, Hyoga lui préférait Angelo. Il avait eu des soupçons sur la véritable nature de leurs relations en prison mais maintenant les choses étaient claires. Stoppant sa course, il donna un coup de poing contre un arbre avant de se laisser tomber à terre.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel s'était levé pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Son attitude l'avait inquiété et la sortie de Kanon n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour découvrir Hyoga blotti dans les bras d'Angelo. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué, il avait le regard fixé au plafond et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Le Français l'observa un moment, rasséréné quant aux motivations de l'Italien concernant son petit frère, avant de refermer discrètement la porte et de retourner au salon.

Lorcan l'attendait, une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

« Hyoga s'est endormi dans les bras d'Angelo. Je pense que je vais encore devoir te demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit. » sourit Gabriel en se rasseyant près de lui.

« Tu sais très bien que de toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laissé dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit. » le taquina le Suédois.

« Je m'inquiète pour Kanon. Il risque de se faire des idées. Surtout après la manière dont ton frère l'a rejeté. » reprit-il après avoir volé un baiser au Français.

« Je pense que Hyoga a besoin de temps. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté en prison, il considère Angelo comme un second grand frère, il a une confiance aveugle en lui. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il recherche sa présence, il a besoin d'être rassuré. Et même si je préfèrerais qu'il se tourne vers moi, je reste conscient qu'ils ont vécu des choses en prison que je ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il a repoussé Kanon… » objecta Lorcan qui avait remarqué l'expression du Dragon lorsque celui-ci était sorti de la maison.

« Je lui parlerai demain. En attendant, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher. Et puis il faut que je vérifie ton pansement. » conclut le Français en se dirigeant vers la chambre du Suédois.

Lorcan s'apprêtait à le suivre mais changea d'avis et sortit sous le auvent. Il voulait s'assurer que Kanon allait bien. Scrutant l'obscurité, il l'appela sans faire trop de bruit mais personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença encore deux fois sans plus de succès. Connaissant le caractère impulsif du grec, il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci s'était isolé pour panser ses blessures de cœur. Décidant de lui laisser le temps de se calmer, Lorcan rentra dans le chalet et rejoignit Gabriel dans la chambre.

Ce dernier s'était douché et avait préparé la trousse de soins. Il attendait tranquillement, assis sur le bord du lit, enveloppé dans un peignoir de bain. Lorsque le Suédois apparut dans l'encadrement, il resta saisi par la beauté fragile que dégageait le Français à la lueur de la lampe de chevet. Les ombres jouaient sur son visage, accentuant la pâleur naturelle de sa peau et la profondeur de son regard. Hypnotisé, Lorcan avança jusqu'à lui et lui tendit une main que Gabriel prit sans hésitation, se laissant tirer pour venir se blottir contre le torse fin et musclé du Suédois.

Plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux bleus du Français, Lorcan lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de lui prendre délicatement le menton et de se baisser pour cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser léger, les effleurant à peine. Il posa son front contre le sien et resta immobile, profitant du moment, leurs souffles se mêlant au rythme de leur respiration.

Comme au ralenti, Gabriel se sentit poussé vers le lit sur lequel le Suédois le fit s'étendre, recouvrant son corps du sien. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que Lorcan écartait lentement les pans du peignoir, dévoilant ainsi son corps entièrement nu à son regard. Se soulevant légèrement, ce dernier contempla le spectacle du Français qui s'offrait ainsi à sa vue, le trouvant magnifiquement troublant. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau diaphane, suivant chaque contour des muscles déliés, effleurant un bouton de chair, s'attardant légèrement à la limite du bas ventre avant de bifurquer vers les flancs, s'extasiant de voir la peau se hérisser à leur passage.

Gabriel se laissait aller à la sensation grisante que lui prodiguaient les caresses du Suédois et il osa à son tour glisser une main sous ses vêtements, désirant lui aussi toucher enfin la peau laiteuse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Electrisé par le contact, il s'enhardit à lui retirer le morceau de tissu avec des gestes qui trahissait son impatience de sentir leurs peaux en contact. Lorcan cessa ses caresses le temps de lui faciliter la tache et en profita pour retirer son pantalon et son sous vêtement qu'il laissa choir sur le sol sans se préoccuper de les froisser, ne pensant qu'à ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le désirait qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le faire sien dans la minute. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et l'aimait trop pour gâcher leur première fois. Il avait décidé de prendre tout son temps et de le mener à l'extase en lui offrant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Une fois nu, il se rallongea contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas mettre sa virilité au contact de son corps, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait alors plus se maîtriser. Il reprit ses caresses, les accentuant. Se saisissant d'un bouton de chair rose, il le fit rouler entre ses doigts, passant au second quand le premier fut suffisamment érigé à son goût. Sa bouche ne restait pas inactive, plongeant dans le cou du Français pour se délecter de la saveur de sa peau, embrassant, suçant, mordillant. Les petits gémissements qui sortaient de la gorge de Gabriel augmentaient son excitation, attisaient son désir. Les mains du Français qui parcouraient son dos, ses flancs, son torse, provoquaient des milliers de frissons incontrôlables et délicieux. Elles étaient si douces qu'il se laissait grisé par leur contact sur sa peau.

Délaissant le cou, Lorcan remonta le long de son visage, le parsemant de baisers mouillés avant de reprendre ses lèvres, accentuant la pression, s'immisçant à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude à la recherche d'une compagne de jeu qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Aussitôt leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre en un ballet sensuel et enivrant, cédant du terrain avant de revenir explorer à nouveau chaque recoin de cette cavité humide qu'elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de visiter, se frôlant, s'invitant toujours plus loin dans la découverte, les laissant à bout de souffle pour se retrouver encore et encore.

Gabriel s'était collé à Lorcan, pressant sa virilité contre la sienne et provoquant un spasme à la limite de l'orgasme dans leurs deux corps. Ils sentaient l'érection de l'autre, leurs caressent se faisaient plus précises, leurs gestes plus fébriles, ils sentaient le désir monter en eux tel le magma sous la roche, cherchant une ouverture pour exploser. Lorcan fit descendre ses baisers le long du corps de Gabriel, léchant, embrassant, mordillant chaque millimètre carré de peau, s'attardant plus longuement sur le ventre où il joua un instant avec le nombril, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur avant de s'aventurer plus bas encore et de poser ses lèvres sur le sexe pulsant du Français qui ne put retenir un spasme violent à ce contact.

Se laissant submergé par les sensations grisantes que le Suédois déclenchait en lui, Gabriel ondulait sous la caresse buccale. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements lascifs de ravissement, son regard, voilé par le plaisir, ne se détachait pas de cette bouche qui glissait sur son membre tandis qu'il sentait la langue s'enrouler autour de lui, le projetant dans les limbes de la luxure. Sentant qu'il était proche de la libération, il attrapa les épaules de Lorcan pour le forcer à remonter, réussissant à passer outre la résistance que ce dernier lui opposa, malgré le plaisir qui irradiait dans ses reins.

« Gabriel… Laisses moi te goûter… » protesta le Suédois alors qu'il tentait de redescendre vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Mais le Français réussit à tenir bon et le retint contre lui, écartant les jambes en une invitation explicite.

« Non… Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble… » souffla t-il, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Lorcan en une demande muette.

Ne se faisant pas prier plus, tant la chaleur dans son bas ventre devenait insoutenable, Lorcan lui présenta trois doigts que le Français se mit à sucer langoureusement, les enduisant généreusement de salive sous le regard fasciné du Suédois. L'être glacial et impassible qu'était Camus pouvait vraiment se révéler d'une sensualité étourdissante. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, ce dernier poussa légèrement Lorcan pour l'allonger complètement sur le lit avant de se positionner au dessus de lui en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer sa blessure, lui présentant son intimité tandis qu'il engloutissait le sexe du Suédois, le faisant se crisper de plaisir. Ce dernier, le moment de surprise passé, se reprit rapidement et s'appliqua à lécher le pourtour de l'entrée rosée avant d'y introduire un doigt humide, s'extasiant de la voir se contracter sous ses yeux. C'était si excitant. Lentement, il commença à détendre les muscles par un mouvement glissant, introduisant un deuxième doigt puis rapidement un troisième tandis que Gabriel l'amenait au bord de la jouissance par un délicieux jeu de langue.

Basculant sur le côté, le Français lui lança un long regard, les pommettes rougissantes.

« Viens… » lui murmura t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Lorcan se glissa entre ses cuisses et lui remonta les jambes délicatement, les posant sur ses épaules. Il lui souleva légèrement le bassin et se positionna à l'entrée, poussant doucement jusqu'à sentir les chairs s'écarter sous la pression de son intrusion. Envahissant lentement le corps de son amant, Lorcan ne quittait pas son visage, attentif à la moindre manifestation de douleur, mais Gabriel gémissait son plaisir, rosissant encore plus sous le regard persistant du Suédois. Lorsque ce dernier fut complètement en lui, il marqua une pause, se délectant de la vue de ce corps offert et abandonné à la volupté. Le mouvement de bassin que fit le Français lui donna le signal et il commença à sortir et à rentrer en lui, plongeant chaque fois plus profondément entre les fesses ouvertes, leur arrachant des gémissements et des petits cris d'extase. Leur sang n'était plus que lave en fusion, leurs sens s'affolaient, leurs sensations étaient décuplées.

« Gabriel… tu es si bon, je ne vais plus … pouvoir tenir… tu me rends fou… »

« Viens… viens en moi… maintenant… »

Accélérant ses coups de reins, Lorcan s'enfonça le plus loin qu'il put une dernière fois avant de se libérer dans le corps accueillant de Gabriel tandis que celui-ci se répandait entre leurs ventres, se rejoignant dans l'orgasme en un cri parfaitement synchrone, avant de retomber l'un sur l'autre, au bord de l'inconscience tant le plaisir avait été intense.

oOo

« Hyoga, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le Russe l'évitait et Kanon était à bout de nerfs. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude à son égard et malgré l'explication qu'il avait eu avec Angelo le lendemain de la nuit qu'avait passé Hyoga dans les bras de l'Italien, il souffrait un peu plus chaque jour devant l'indifférence du jeune homme.

Celui-ci était confortablement installé sur le canapé, occupé à lire. Angelo, Lorcan et Gabriel étaient partis chercher du bois. Ils avaient saisi ce prétexte pour laisser les deux hommes en tête à tête après s'être concertés et être tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'ils se parlent.

Sursautant aux paroles du Grec, Hyoga laissa tomber son livre, gardant le regard baissé pour ne pas affronter celui de Kanon. Celui-ci soupira et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Se mettant à genoux, il lui prit tendrement le visage à deux mains et le força à relever la tête.

« Hyoga, s'il te plait, regarde moi. » lui fit-il gentiment.

Mais le Russe gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, fuyant toujours son regard. Kanon se pencha légèrement et capta enfin son attention. Il resta bouleversé par la douleur qu'il vit dans les deux prunelles claires. Cédant à son impulsion, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Oh Hyoga. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi. » lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille sur un ton rassurant.

« Non ! Tu l'as déjà promis, tu te souviens ?! Et tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Je ne peux pas te croire ! Ils ont failli me tuer parce que j'ai voulu croire en toi et tu n'étais pas là… » hurla soudainement Hyoga en se débattant violement pour se sortir de l'étreinte du Grec et s'éloigner de lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pales, une immense douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Kanon resta un instant abasourdi sous la violence des reproches avant de se reprendre et de se relever pour approcher à nouveau du Russe qui s'était réfugié à l'autre bout du salon.

« Ne m'approches pas !! » hurla t-il à nouveau, comme pris d'une crise de panique, ses yeux cherchant désespérément une échappatoire.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais bien ! S'il te plait, Hyoga, arrêtes ! C'est moi… Kanon ! » tenta de le rassurer le Grec sans succès.

Hyoga s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant ses genoux de ses bras comme s'il voulait se protéger. La douleur était toujours aussi présente dans son regard, contrastant avec la peur panique qui semblait s'être emparé de son esprit. Voyant le Grec s'approcher, il sauta sur ses pieds et voulut courir jusqu'à sa chambre mais Kanon l'intercepta. Il le laissa se débattre un moment, ne lâchant pas sa prise, avant de le faire glisser à terre et de l'immobiliser sous son propre poids. Hyoga se débattit plus violement, ses yeux ne tarissaient pas de larmes ni de souffrance mais curieusement la peur en était absente. Il finit par se calmer et Kanon le releva dans ses bras. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots.

Le Grec lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, cherchant à apaiser ses pleurs, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Au bout d'un long moment, Hyoga releva alors la tête et plongea son regard noyé de larmes dans celui, peiné, de Kanon.

« Je ne peux pas… je suis désolé Kanon, je ne pourrai plus jamais t'aimer. » souffla t'il en se dégageant doucement de ses bras et en prenant lentement la direction de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kanon était toujours assis sur le sol du salon, tentant de réaliser les paroles du Russe, un chagrin immense lui enserrait le cœur, le broyant à lui en faire mal. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

Lorsque Lorcan, Gabriel et Angelo rentrèrent au chalet, ils furent surpris de ne trouver personne dans le salon. Aussitôt, le Français se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère pour le trouver endormi, replié sur lui-même. Les traces sur ses joues prouvaient qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Tendrement, il le recouvrit avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Au même moment, Angelo et Lorcan trouvaient Kanon assis contre un des murs de sa chambre. Il paraissait dans un état second et n'eut pas de réaction en les entendant rentrer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir Angelo, inquiet.

Ce dernier crut tout d'abord que Kanon n'avait pas entendu sa question et au moment où il allait la répéter, le Grec leva un visage douloureux vers eux.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Hyoga a été très clair. Il ne m'aime pas. » leur apprit-il d'un ton neutre bien que son visage et ses yeux exprimaient une intense souffrance.

« Laisses lui encore du temps, Kanon. Ca ne fait que deux semaines. Il est encore sous le choc. » tenta Lorcan.

« Oui… c'est ça… du temps… » répéta Kanon mécaniquement.

Voyant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de plus, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, le laissant tranquille, et rejoignirent Gabriel qui les attendait dans la cuisine. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Kanon attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

« Comment va Hyoga ? » s'enquit Angelo avant que Gabriel n'ait pu leur poser la moindre question.

« Il s'est endormi. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'a dit Kanon ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Il a juste dit que Hyoga avait rejeté ses sentiments. On a rien pu en tirer, il semblait complètement désorienté. » répondit Angelo.

« Peut-être qu'avec le temps,… » commença Lorcan, cherchant une explication plausible au brusque changement d'attitude de Hyoga envers Kanon.

« Oui peut-être… » répéta Angelo sans y croire.

Ils préparèrent le dîner en silence. Gabriel s'inquiétait pour son frère tandis que Lorcan et Angelo s'en faisaient pour Kanon. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état et ne doutaient plus qu'il soit réellement tombé amoureux du Russe. Ils avaient de la peine pour leur ami et ne savaient pas comment alléger sa souffrance.

Hyoga s'était réveillé pour manger et était attablé avec les trois hommes, Kanon ayant déclaré qu'il n'avait pas faim quand Angelo était allé le chercher.

« Je m'en vais. »

Tous les quatre levèrent brusquement le nez de leur assiette, surpris. Kanon se tenait debout devant eux, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, son regard était inexpressif, sa voix indifférente.

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Angelo, le premier à réagir.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et puis vous êtes bien assez de deux pour les protéger. J'ai besoin de bouger. J'ai appelé Milo et Shura, ils sont sur une nouvelle affaire, une histoire de drogue et ne sont pas contre un coup de main. Soyez prudents. Bon courage. »

Le ton était froid. A peine les derniers mots prononcés, il avait lancé un dernier regard à Hyoga, comme s'il voulait être sur, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie. Aussitôt, Angelo et Lorcan bondirent de leurs chaises et se précipitèrent après lui.

« Comment ça 'bon courage' ?! Tu ne peux pas te casser comme ça ! Alors tu abandonnes ?! » le bouscula l'Italien qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Kanon ne réagit pas, se dégageant de la prise d'Angelo et plantant son regard vert dans celui de l'amant de son jumeau.

« Tu devrais aller voir Saga dès que tout sera fini. Ne le laisse pas seul, il n'y a rien de pire. » lui conseilla t-il avant de se détourner à nouveau et de monter dans la voiture, jetant son sac sur le siège passager.

Il mit le contact et sembla réfléchir.

« Angelo, prend bien soin de lui. Je te le confie. »

Le tout-terrain s'éloignait et l'Italien était toujours debout, les bras ballants. Lorcan, qui avait observé la scène sans s'en mêler, approcha de lui et le secoua légèrement, le ramenant à la réalité. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où avait disparu le véhicule, il se retourna pour suivre le Suédois dans le chalet.

Hyoga était immobile, il semblait ne rien ressentir mais Gabriel et Angelo ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le léger tremblement qui parcourait son corps tout entier, de même qu'ils s'aperçurent de la détresse qui s'était installée dans son regard pur. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Lorcan avait peut-être raison finalement : peut-être qu'avec le temps.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé :  Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

oOo

Hyoga et Gabriel sortirent du tribunal avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« C'est enfin fini ! » déclara Hyoga s'étirant.

Son frère l'observa d'un regard affectueux. Après le départ de Kanon deux mois plus tôt, son jeune frère s'était renfermé sur lui-même, refusant de se confier à lui. Il acceptait juste la présence d'Angelo qui le prenait dans ses bras la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'Italien, il lui faisait confiance. Cependant, il se murait dans un silence douloureux dès que l'un d'eux abordait le sujet de Kanon.

Il dépérissait à vue d'œil et les trois hommes ne savaient plus que faire pour le sortir de sa léthargie quand un jour, Angelo péta un plomb.

« Merde Hyoga ! Y'en a marre ! Où est passé celui que l'on surnommait l'Archange ?! Il se serait battu lui au lieu de baisser les bras aussi lâchement ! Ca suffit ! Reprends toi ! Je te rappelle que TU-N'AS-PAS-ETE-VIOLE !! Et c'est TOI tout seul qui a éloigné Kanon de toi. Tu l'as énormément blessé. Remue toi et bats toi ! Il t'aime et je sais que toi aussi ! » fulmina t-il avant de sortir du chalet et de claquer la porte, furieux, laissant Hyoga ébranlé par la colère de l'Italien.

Le Russe était resté prostré toute une journée, refusant de manger, avant de réagir et de reprendre du poil de la bête. Dès lors, il avait fait des efforts, expliquant ce qu'il ressentait à son frère et lui avouant même les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il avait rejeté Kanon. Ses cauchemars s'étaient espacés et ne le hantaient plus maintenant que rarement. Il reprenait goût à la vie mais ses amis se rendaient bien compte que, sous ses dehors joyeux, il cachait en réalité une profonde tristesse au fond de lui.

« On se revoit bientôt ! Prends bien soin de toi, Archange. » recommanda Angelo tout en leur faisant ses adieux, pressé de revoir enfin Saga.

Hyoga le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Lorsque le jour du procès était arrivé, il s'était senti aussi prêt qu'on pouvait l'être d'affronter un grand ponte de la mafia japonaise contre lequel on devait témoigner l'avoir surpris en train de tuer une personne de sang froid. Lorsqu'il avait été appelé à la barre, il avait inconsciemment cherché un visage familier dans la salle et s'était trouvé déçu de ne pas le voir. IL n'était pas venu. Il avait alors croisé le regard d'Angelo et avait repris courage. Le meurtrier avait été condamné et grâce au témoignage de Hyoga, l'un des plus dangereux mafiosi, Charon Archeron, avait pu être coincé. A la fin d'heures éprouvantes à être confronté à l'homme qui désirait sa mort et celle de sa seule et unique famille, on lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, un nouveau nom, ainsi qu'à son frère. Oui le procès était terminé mais il ressentait un vide immense.

« Dépêchons-nous. Inutile de moisir ici, une nouvelle vie vous attend. Vous êtes prêts ? » leur demanda Lorcan en leur posant une main sur l'épaule à son frère et à lui.

« Du moment que je suis près de toi, je n'en demande pas plus. » lui chuchota Gabriel en se lovant amoureusement dans ses bras.

Lorcan l'étreignit en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres offertes puis, il fit un signe et une voiture vint se ranger à leur hauteur. Le conducteur descendit et donna une franche accolade au Suédois qui était apparemment aussi content de le revoir. Le nouveau venu avait de magnifiques cheveux longs rebelles et un regard pétillant qui plut de suite à Gabriel.

« Gabriel, Hyoga, laissez moi vous présenter Milo dont je vous ai souvent parlé. »

Milo les salua chaleureusement avant de les inviter à prendre place dans le véhicule. La discussion allait bon train, les deux amis ayant plein de nouvelles à se raconter. Hyoga laissa son regard errer sur le paysage qui défilait, prêt à s'endormir quand un nom capta son attention.

« Comment va-t-il ? » se renseignait Lorcan.

« Tu connais Kanon, il est très secret pour tout ce qui le concerne mais, malgré tout, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a les traits tirés, se tue au boulot et d'après Shura, il s'est porté volontaire pour une mission dangereuse mais je n'en sais pas plus. » lui apprit Milo.

Hyoga se décomposa. Tout était de sa faute. Kanon risquait de se faire tuer parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui confier ses peurs. Pire que ça, il l'avait accusé de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras et tourna un regard perdu vers son frère. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard rassurant.

« Kanon est un professionnel, il s'en sortira. » lui chuchota t-il.

Le Russe eut un hoquet et se jeta dans les bras du Français. Milo et Lorcan remarquèrent le soudain désarroi du jeune homme mais s'abstinrent de tous commentaires alors que Gabriel le réconfortait silencieusement. Le reste du trajet s'effectua calmement, les deux hommes à l'avant continuant de se remémorer leurs enquêtes tandis que Hyoga s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère. Ils passèrent une nuit dans une suite qu'avait réservé Milo sous un faux nom et prirent l'avion pour le Canada le lendemain après avoir remercié chaleureusement le Grec pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les protéger pendant l'enquête.

oOo

Angelo se tenait devant une porte. Il frappa un léger coup et entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et l'on entendait que le bruit régulier des appareils médicaux. Il s'approcha doucement de la forme étendue dans le lit. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans la chambre, il ne savait dire quoi, mais après tout il s'en foutait car désormais, il pouvait veiller sur son amour qui était toujours endormi. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bonjour mon amour, cela faisait trop longtemps, mais maintenant, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai plus. »

Il s'installa sur une chaise et lui caressa doucement le visage avant de lui prendre la main. Il la garda serrée dans la sienne tandis qu'il se mettait à lui raconter ce qu'il venait de vivre, n'omettant aucun détail, sauf peut-être celui de sa fameuse nuit avec Hyoga.

« Démissionne … » souffla une voix faible.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon âme. » répondit l'Italien machinalement.

Il secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Il était vraiment en manque de l'homme de sa vie pour entendre des voix à présent. Il l'observa un instant, se mettant à rêver de ses yeux verts qui se remplissait d'inquiétude quand il s'absentait pour une mission périlleuse et du soulagement qu'ils exprimaient à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, tout comme en ce moment précis.

L'italien ouvrit soudain des yeux comme des soucoupes, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour appeler une infirmière, un médecin, n'importe qui !

Il revint précipitamment auprès de Saga pour le voir sourire faiblement. Angelo sentit des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux et il se pencha sur ses lèvres, son baiser obtenant enfin une réponse.

Le médecin qui suivait Saga depuis de longs mois arriva bientôt et lui confirma que les constantes du Grec laissaient présager une sortie de coma imminente. Il le félicita d'avoir assisté à son premier réveil et lui demanda de sortir de la chambre pendant qu'il auscultait son patient. Devant le refus obstiné d'Angelo, le praticien abandonna de bonne grâce et lui désigna un siège de l'autre côté de la chambre afin de ne pas le gêner. Se penchant alors sur Saga, il sortit son stéthoscope et écouta son cœur pendant quelques secondes avant de lui prendre sa tension.

« Je suis comptant de vous voir revenu parmi nous. Je vais vous faire passer quelques examens le plus rapidement possible mais avant, souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ? Avez-vous faim ? »

Saga hocha la tête positivement, en fait il aurait été capable d'avaler un bœuf entier. Angelo l'aida à s'asseoir confortablement, lui mettant des oreillers dans le dos, avant de reprendre place près de son lit. Il lui caressait doucement la main, le dévorant littéralement du regard tant il était heureux de le voir éveillé. Il pensait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Saga s'était réveillé et Angelo ne décollait pratiquement pas de sa chambre, s'en absentant juste pour rentrer se changer chez lui. Il venait d'ailleurs de revenir et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Décolle toi de mon frère ou je te butes ! » tonna soudain une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant brutalement, prêt à bondir sur l'intrus, Angelo se détendit et esquissa un sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur Saga, souriant lui aussi.

« T'es mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion. » répondit l'italien du tac au tac.

Saga étouffa un petit rire en constatant que ces deux là n'avaient pas trop changé. Cependant, la joie qu'il ressentait se transforma en inquiétude en levant les yeux sur le visage si semblable au sien. Kanon souriait mais une douleur stagnante brillait dans ses yeux. Il tentait bien de la cacher mais son jumeau ne le connaissait que trop bien et, s'il pouvait duper le commun des mortels, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher à lui. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur l'Italien qui se contenta de baisser la tête gravement avant de céder à contre cœur sa place à Kanon.

Les deux frères s'étreignirent avec force, ils s'étaient énormément manqués et Saga constatait avec effarement que son jumeau semblait culpabiliser pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Il le serra longtemps contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Il colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Tu n'es pas responsable… » lui murmura t-il, provoquant un léger sursaut de surprise chez son frère qui resta malgré tout lové dans ses bras.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, venant se perdre dans le cou de son frère. Les émotions se bousculaient en lui qui avait vécu sur les nerfs depuis plus de dix mois et maintenant, la digue était rompue. Douleur, haine, colère, tristesse, amour, culpabilité… tout déferlait en vagues ininterrompues, le rendant aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau né.

Angelo observait la scène d'un œil attristé, il savait ce que ressentait Kanon et avait mal pour lui. Même si les mots de Saga avait soulagé et réconforté le jeune homme, il connaissait suffisamment le jumeau de son amant pour savoir qu'il n'était pas homme à dévoiler ses sentiments à la légère. Pourtant, il s'était ouvert à Hyoga, de tout son cœur et devait à présent véritablement souffrir d'avoir été rejeté. L'Italien se doutait des véritables raisons qui avaient poussé le jeune Russe à agir de la sorte et à sceller ses propres sentiments mais, ce n'était pas à lui de les dévoiler à Kanon. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils dépassent leurs peurs et leurs douleurs.

Voyant la fatigue évidente de Saga, il s'approcha doucement et détacha Kanon des bras de son jumeau pour le prendre dans les siens. Il s'attendait à être repoussé, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant jamais eu de marques d'affection auparavant, pourtant, il fut surpris de le sentir s'accrocher à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Angelo accentua son étreinte rassurante tout en lançant un regard apaisant à Saga qui devait se demander ce qui arrivait à son frère. Articulant les mots sans émettre un son, l'Italien lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Son amant hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de se laisser retomber dans ses oreillers, visiblement éreinté.

Angelo garda le jumeau dans ses bras de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se reprenne et ne se détache de lui avec un 'merci' gêné.

« Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise de t'être laissé aller, Kanon. J'aime ton frère et en tant que son jumeau, j'ai une profonde affection pour toi, même si je ne te le montre pas souvent. Je suis là si tu as besoin de te confier ou d'une épaule sur laquelle t'épancher. » lui déclara Angelo avec sincérité.

« Je… » hésita Kanon.

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux ? » se décida t'il à proposer à l'Italien d'une petite voix.

Angelo jeta un coup d'œil à Saga qui paraissait s'être rendormi et acquiesça.

Se penchant sur son amant, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant d'entraîner Kanon à l'extérieur.

Ils étaient tous deux attablés devant une bière et l'Italien attendait patiemment que le Grec se décide à entamer la discussion. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, il se décida à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. » lança t-il d'un ton neutre, ne manquant pas de remarquer la brusque crispation chez son vis-à-vis.

« Pour qu'il me rejette une seconde fois ?! Je ne suis pas maso à ce point ! » rétorqua amèrement Kanon en noyant son regard dans la mousse de sa bière.

« Ecoutes, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Se retrouver le témoin principal dans une histoire de meurtre orchestré par un ponte de la Mafia, le programme de protection des témoins, les tentatives d'assassinat contre son frère et lui, la prison… » énuméra Angelo, faisant une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« Reconnais qu'il en faudrait moins que ça pour qu'un civil pète les plombs. Ajoute à ça, la découverte qu'il aime un homme, lui qui se croyait hétéro à cent pour cent… Et en plus, il manque de se faire violer alors qu'il commençait tout juste à accepter ses sentiments pour cette personne. Y'a de quoi perturber le plus froid et insensible des être humains tu ne crois pas ?! » argumenta encore l'Italien en observant Kanon discrètement.

Celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur son verre, cependant, son froncement de sourcils trahissait son intense réflexion sur le sujet et Angelo pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche et commencer à fumer. L'Italien sourit, ses mots avaient porté leurs fruits. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que le Grec relève la tête et ne plonge un regard, où brillait un scepticisme certain, dans le sien.

« Je reconnais que ce qu'il a vécu n'a pas été facile mais il y a un détail que tu ignores, Angelo… Lorsque nous nous sommes parlé au chalet, Hyoga m'a directement accusé d'être à l'origine de ce que Rhadamanthe lui a fait. Il a dit que tout était de ma faute et qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. »

Il avait dit les derniers mots si fort que plusieurs clients du bar se retournèrent sur eux, curieux. Angelo soupira. Saga et Kanon avaient beau être des copies parfaites l'un de l'autre physiquement, ils n'en avaient pas moins des personnalités totalement opposées. Autant Saga était posé, réfléchi et doux, autant Kanon était nerveux, impulsif, fougueux et surtout tête de mule. Il tenta tout de même de lui faire entendre raison. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal au cœur car il se doutait que le 'Dragon' ne donnait pas facilement son amour et qu'il avait du prendre énormément sur lui-même pour ouvrir son cœur à Hyoga et lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de la douleur que devait ressentir Kanon, mais savait aussi qu'il en était de même pour le Russe.

Après tout, même s'il n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer, il avait parfaitement compris que le jeune homme masquait sa souffrance sous un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Angelo était persuadé qu'ils devaient se parler mais était aussi conscient qu'aucun des deux ne feraient le premier pas. Kanon à cause d'une obstination mal placée et Hyoga pour raison de culpabilité irraisonnée. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'annonce que lui fit alors le Grec.

« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. J'étais juste passé prendre des nouvelles de mon frère avant de partir en mission. Maintenant que je le sais réveillé et entre de bonnes mains, je peux partir rassuré. » déclara t-il avant de terminer sa bière et de sortir un billet qu'il jeta sur la table.

Il allait se lever pour partir mais Angelo le retint.

« Quelle mission ? »

« Top secret. Tu connais la chanson… » lui répondit le jumeau en mettant son blouson.

« Kanon… ne fais pas de conneries. Ton frère n'y survivrait pas… » l'exhorta l'Italien en lui serrant la main avec force, levant un regard où brillait une supplication muette.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas et rassures mon frère. Il n'y a rien de dangereux, juste que je ne pourrais pas donner de nouvelles avant un petit bout de temps. » le rassura Kanon, mentant volontairement sur le caractère risqué de sa mission.

Pris d'une impulsion, Angelo se leva et le serra dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir.

« Fais attention à toi petit frère… » murmura t-il tandis que Kanon franchissait la porte du bar pour disparaître dans la lumière crue de ce milieu d'après midi.

L'Italien retourna à l'hôpital auprès de Saga. Ce dernier était en train de manger, une aide soignante lui amenant la cuillère à la bouche, il était trop faible encore pour pouvoir se débrouiller par lui-même. S'approchant doucement, Angelo demanda à la jeune femme à prendre sa place qu'elle lui laissa volontiers. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle soit sortie pour reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui attendait patiemment la prochaine cuillerée.

« N'aurais tu pas préféré un biberon plutôt que la becquée ? » le taquina t-il gentiment en prenant un peu de purée et en portant la cuillère à la bouche de Saga.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et prit le temps de bien avaler avant de répondre sur le même ton.

« J'étais partant pour la tétée mais parait-il que tu n'as pas de lait… tout du moins pas celui qu'il faudrait… »

Angelo stoppa son mouvement pour regarder son amant avec incompréhension quand son regard s'illumina avant qu'ils n'explosent tous deux de rire.

« Ca mon amour, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu reprennes des forces pour pouvoir t'en délecter… » lui répondit néanmoins l'Italien avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Il finit de lui donner sa purée et s'amusa à mordre des petits morceaux de banane qu'il faisait glisser dans la bouche de Saga avec sa langue, en profitant au passage pour lui voler un baiser à chaque becquée. Quand l'aide soignante revint pour récupérer le plateau, elle rougit légèrement en les voyant faire mais les trouva adorables et leur sourit chaleureusement avant de les débarrasser. Angelo resta jusqu'à ce que Saga s'endorme. Le Grec était encore très faible et n'arrivait pas à tenir très longtemps éveillé. Un comble d'avoir tout le temps envie de dormir quand on venait de passer plus de dix mois à le faire.

Les médecins n'avaient pas caché à Angelo leur étonnement que Saga n'ait aucune séquelle mentale de son coma. Pour la mobilité des jambes, il faudrait de nombreuses séances de rééducation mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne remarche pas. Prenant une couverture dans l'unique placard de la chambre, Angelo s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans le fauteuil près du lit et se laissa aller à la contemplation du visage endormi de son amant, sombrant peu à peu, lui aussi, dans le sommeil.

oOo

« Hyoga, tu as reçu du courrier du Japon ! » hurla Lorcan depuis le porche de la maison.

Cela faisait un mois que Gabriel, Lorcan et Hyoga s'étaient installés dans le grand nord canadien, la maison ressemblait à celle dans laquelle le cadet avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance et le calme, les paysages de neige à perte de vue, la solitude avait permis aux deux frères de se retrouver et de se reconstruire.

Si Gabriel et Lorcan filaient le parfait Amour dans le bonheur le plus complet, ce n'était pas le cas du cadet, qui maigrissait à vue d'œil, se tuant à la tâche, ne dormant pour ainsi dire plus. Le blond planta sa hache dans le billot et se dirigea calmement vers la maison. Il attrapa la lettre que lui tendait le Suédois et s'installa confortablement sur la balancelle.

Son frère et Lorcan le regardaient faire, assez amusés de le voir retourner l'enveloppe dans tous les sens avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Les deux autres le laissèrent alors seul et se retranchèrent dans la cuisine.

« J'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles... » murmura Gabriel, réellement inquiet pour son petit frère.

Le voir dépérir de la sorte le faisait souffrir. Il avait bien tenté de lui parler à plusieurs reprises mais, si le jeune homme s'était effectivement ouvert à lui au début, il s'était à présent totalement retranché derrière un mutisme borné dès que le Français abordait LE sujet sensible. Il avait bien pensé à le secouer brutalement mais Lorcan l'en avait dissuadé, convaincu que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Non, il avait une meilleure idée. Ils avaient joint Angelo au téléphone, contents d'apprendre que l'état de Saga s'améliorait de jour en jour, mais ils avaient été déçus d'apprendre que Kanon n'avait toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles et, même si l'Italien minimisait le silence du Grec, Gabriel et Lorcan n'étaient pas dupes de l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix. Ils décidèrent tout de même de se revoir dès que l'état de santé de Saga le permettrait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyoga va finir par aller mieux. » le rassura Lorcan confiant.

Il savait de qui venait la lettre et ce qu'elle contenait, et ne doutait pas que cela ramènerait un peu de joie de vivre au Russe.

Et effectivement, ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre une exclamation de surprise provenant de l'extérieur de la maison, suivie aussitôt de pas rapides et virent débouler Hyoga, le regard enfin illuminé, un grand sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« Angelo !... Il va venir nous voir… avec Saga ! » leur annonça t-il d'une voix émue en brandissant la lettre.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lorcan qui souriait d'un air entendu, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère qui relisait encore le courrier comme pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Et bien, voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Il précise quand ils doivent arriver ? » demanda t-il, son esprit pratique reprenant immédiatement le dessus.

Hyoga relut rapidement la lettre avant de relever la tête, soudain excité.

« La semaine prochaine ! C'est génial ! En plus, il y a la fête au village avec un feu d'artifices ! »

Les deux aînés sourirent de voir leur cadet aussi enjoué et retrouver le sourire. Aussitôt le jeune Russe se mit en tête d'organiser le séjour de leurs invités en prévoyant toutes sortes de sorties, visites et autres distractions. Il était tellement enthousiaste que Lorcan et Gabriel le laissèrent faire, il serait bien à temps de proposer toutes ses activités à Angelo et Saga quand ils arriveraient. En attendant, si cela permettait au jeune homme de ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans son désespoir quotidien, ils ne pouvaient que s'en féliciter.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, Hyoga déblayait la terrasse qui avait été envahie par la neige, tombée abondamment pendant à la tempête de la veille. Il sifflotait presque gaiement, heureux de revoir bientôt celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième grand frère. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kanon. Avec le temps, il avait réalisé qu'il avait été très dur avec lui, l'accusant injustement de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Sur le moment, le repousser lui était apparu comme la seule alternative à sa souffrance, son mal-être, son dégoût profond qu'il avait de lui-même. Il avait alors tellement peur que Kanon n'éprouve pour lui en définitive qu'un désir physique qu'il en avait occulté ses propres sentiments et toutes les preuves qui lui criaient pourtant le contraire. Mais il se sentait tellement sali et misérable de s'être laissé faire sans pouvoir se défendre… Il s'était convaincu qu'il ne méritait pas le Grec et le contrecoup de son agression lui avait fait dire des choses affreuses et blessantes qu'il passait son temps à regretter.

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui et n'osait pas demander à Lorcan, trop honteux de ce qu'il avait dit et n'ayant pas envie d'engager une discussion sur ce sujet. Aussi, se murait-il dans un profond silence dès que l'un ou l'autre de ses aînés abordaient le sujet. Il était à peine conscient du souci qu'il leur causait, trop renfermé sur lui-même à ressasser sa douleur et sa culpabilité.

« Hey, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les visiteurs chez vous ?! En leur jetant de la neige dessus ?? » tonna une voix derrière lui.

Sursautant sous l'effet de la surprise, il se tourna vivement et en laissa tomber sa pelle. Il n'avait pas entendu le véhicule arrivé, plongé dans ses pensées. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il courut vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller et lui sauta au cou, riant et pleurant à la fois.

« Angelo !! Je suis si content de te revoir !! » sanglota t-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Ce dernier se tendit un peu mais ne se détacha pas pour autant. Lui aussi était content de revoir son petit frère d'adoption. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigna légèrement de Hyoga, le gardant tendrement contre lui pour se tourner vers celui qui l'accompagnait et qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène d'un air attendri.

« Hyoga, j'ai l'honneur d'enfin pouvoir te présenter la personne qui m'est la plus chère dans la vie : Saga. » déclara l'Italien, les yeux brillant d'amour pour l'homme qu'il aimait profondément.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme embrasser son amant sans plus de façon, Saga s'était raidit sous l'effet de la jalousie mais s'était vite repris en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun sous entendu dans ce baiser. Et puis, Angelo avait fini par lui raconter sa relation très spéciale avec ce Hyoga et, après quelques questions simples mais judicieuses, il avait comprit les liens qui les unissaient. Il n'avait rien à craindre, son Italien l'aimait vraiment et ne lui avait jamais été infidèle, ni mentalement si physiquement. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait rien de sexuel, il l'aurait plutôt décrit comme une profonde affection sincère et réciproque

« Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance Hyoga. Angelo me parle tellement souvent de toi que j'en serais presque devenu jaloux. » salua Saga avec un petit clin d'œil, précisant ainsi qu'il le taquinait un jour.

Hyoga blêmit subitement en posant son regard sur le Grec avant de se reprendre presque immédiatement et de rougir légèrement, soudain gêné d'avoir sauté ainsi au cou de l'Italien. Il serra cependant de bonne grâce la main qu'on lui tendait chaleureusement.

« Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé, je n'ai jamais vu Angelo aussi rayonnant de bonheur. » constata le blond avec sincérité et plaisir.

« Mais ne restez pas dehors, vous allez attraper froid, rentrez vous réchauffer à l'intérieur. Gabriel et Lorcan sont partis faire quelques courses mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je peux vous proposer quelque chose de chaud ? Un café ? Du thé ? » leur offrit-il tandis qu'il les précédaient à l'intérieur et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Un thé je veux bien, merci. » répondit Saga avec un sourire.

« Café pour moi ! Bien fort s'il te plait. » précisa Angelo en prenant place à côté de Saga et lui tenant tendrement la main.

Hyoga s'affaira quelques instants, tandis qu'Angelo lui racontait le réveil de Saga et son long combat quotidien pour pouvoir remarcher.

« C'est un miracle, d'après les médecins, qu'il n'ait aucune séquelles psychologiques. » rajouta l'Italien.

« Et j'arrive maintenant à marcher sans béquilles. » renchérit Saga, fier de ses efforts incessants depuis plus d'un mois.

Posant leurs tasses devant eux, Hyoga disposa aussi une assiette de gâteaux et le sucre sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Ils discutèrent longuement de la rééducation de Saga, du changement de poste d'Angelo, qui avait finit par demander un poste moins dangereux pour rassurer son amant, de la vie que menaient Lorcan, Gabriel et Hyoga, perdus dans cette immensité neigeuse et glaciale.

« Vous auriez quand même pu vous installer un peu plus au sud non ? Parce que là c'est vraiment la Sibérie ! » se plaignit Angelo en se rapprochant un peu du poêle qui dégageait une douce chaleur.

« C'est sur que pour des personnes méditerranéennes comme nous, cela fait un changement de climat radical. » plaisanta Saga tout en observant Angelo se déhancher pour se chauffer un peu le postérieur.

« Tout comme nous quand on va en Grèce ou en Italie. » rétorqua une voix derrière eux.

Lorcan et Gabriel se tenaient à l'entrée de la cuisine, des paquets dans les bras. Aussitôt, Hyoga s'empressa de les délester et commença à ranger les courses pendant que les nouveaux arrivants saluaient leurs invités.

« Vous avez fait bonne route. » s'enquit le Français en serrant chaleureusement Angelo dans ses bras sous l'œil effaré de Lorcan qui n'était pas habitué à voir son amant avoir des gestes aussi familiers avec d'autres que lui ou Hyoga.

« Bah quoi ? » s'étonna Gabriel.

« Non non rien… » répondit le Suédois avant de prendre lui-même Saga dans ses bras.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir sur pied, Saga. » lui assura t-il avec émotion.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. » lui renvoya ce dernier.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et passèrent l'après midi à parler. Toutefois, chacun évita soigneusement de faire la moindre allusion à Kanon. Au moment de préparer le dîner, Angelo se proposa de leur faire goûter une de ses spécialités, les pâtes à la carbonara. Tous approuvèrent et il suivit donc Lorcan à la cuisine, laissant les autres continuer leur discussion sur les bienfaits du froid.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles ? » s'enquit immédiatement Lorcan lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Non, malheureusement, je n'en ai pas eu depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai demandé à Milo de contacter Shura mais pour le moment pas de réponse. Je lui ai dit de m'appeler sur le portable. » répondit l'Italien d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, Hyoga ne s'en remettrait pas. »

« Saga non plus. »

Ils s'afférèrent un moment en silence, mettant l'eau à chauffer pour les pâtes et préparant une salade pour accompagner le plat unique.

« Il a encore maigri. » constata Angelo tout en surveillant la cuisson des pâtes.

« Oui, nous pensions qu'il allait mieux après ce que tu lui avais dit mais ça s'est dégradé après le procès. Il refuse d'aborder le sujet et passe ses journées dehors à couper du bois, bricoler ou chasser. De plus il ne mange presque pas. Gabriel est très inquiet. Mais depuis qu'il a reçu ta lettre, il semble moins abattu. Il est vraiment content que tu sois là. »

« J'essaierai de parler avec lui. »

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun se régalant du plat préparé par Angelo. Hyoga se laissa resservir, à la plus grande joie de son frère qui remercia silencieusement l'Italien. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il comprenait. Ils se couchèrent tous de bonne heure, les deux touristes étant épuisés par un voyage aussi long.

Confortablement installés dans la chambre qu'on leur avait désignée, Saga caressait distraitement le torse de l'Italien, bien au chaud sous la couette épaisse.

« Je comprends Kanon à présent. » murmura t-il.

« Hyoga est vraiment très beau et il a ce je ne sais quoi de sauvage qui ne pouvait pas laisser mon frère insensible. » continua t-il sans attendre de réponse de son amant.

« Oui, il est vraiment attachant. Quand tu le vois au premier abord, tu te dis que c'est quelqu'un de froid, voire même de fier, alors qu'en fait, il cache une très grande sensibilité émotionnelle. Et malheur à celui qui le croirait faible et sans défense, il sait se battre et n'a pas peur, quoique maintenant je me demande… »

Saga se releva pour pouvoir plonger son regard turquoise dans celui de son amant.

« Tu sais, je ne le connais que par ce que tu m'en as dit, mais je suis convaincu que ce n'est plus cette histoire qui le ronge. J'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de Kanon et Hyoga a exactement le même regard. Ils se manquent, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, c'est évident. Comme moi j'ai besoin de toi… » lui susurra t-il en frôlant les lèvres de l'Italien qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! » affirma ce dernier en prenant possession de la bouche tentatrice.

D'abord léger, leur baiser se fit plus intense, plus sensuel tandis que leurs langues engageaient un ballet immuable et envoûtant. Lentement, l'Italien faisait glisser ses doigts sur le dos du Grec, lui procurant frissons et excitation. Ce dernier se coula sur son amant pour le recouvrir de tout son corps, mettant leur virilité en contact, les électrisant tous deux. Leurs gestes étaient doux et prévenants, comme un signe de respect envers l'autre.

Se séparant des lèvres gonflées, Saga picora le visage aimé de petits baisers tendres, caressant en même temps les épaules et les bras d'Angelo qui se laissait faire volontiers, entièrement soumis aux cajoleries de son amant. Ce dernier était parvenu jusqu'au cou qu'il goûtait du bout de la langue, suivant la jugulaire avant de venir mordiller légèrement le lobe pour repartir aussitôt titiller la peau fine, s'attardant sur la clavicule qu'il savait particulièrement sensible chez son partenaire.

Angelo sentait une douce chaleur familière lui envahir les reins et se propager à son ventre tandis que Saga se perdait dans son cou, retrouvant ses points sensibles qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à stimuler. Ressentant le besoin de toucher lui aussi le corps magnifique de son amant, il posa ses mains chaudes sur son dos au niveau de ses omoplates avant de descendre très lentement vers le creux de ses reins, endroit très érogène chez le Grec. Aussitôt, ce dernier se cambra sous l'effet de la caresse trop précise, étirant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de l'Italien qui fit alors descendre ses mains encore plus bas, atteignant les deux lobes charnues qu'il malaxa en douceur avant de remonter, toujours très lentement, lui effleurant les flancs du bout des doigts.

Sous l'effet des caresses érotiques de son amant, Saga se mit à mordiller son épaule, léchant la peau maltraitée avant de recommencer de façon plus insistante, laissant l'empreinte de ses dents. Il ondulait sensuellement sur le corps bronzé, aiguisant les sens d'Angelo en même temps que les siens, augmentant leur érection au fur et à mesure qu'il frottait son bassin sur celui de l'Italien. Il descendit jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur du torse et de ses boutons de chair rosées qui semblaient attendre son bon vouloir pour s'ériger tandis qu'il s'en délectait, roulant celui qui ne profitait pas de sa langue entre ses doigts. En dessous de lui, Angelo ne retenait pas ses spasmes de plaisir, ni ses gémissements langoureux, alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture sur ses reins, ses flancs, ses fesses.

La température de la pièce augmentait au même rythme que leur désir qu'ils avaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un. Rejetant les couvertures au pied au lit, Saga laissa sa langue tracer un sillon humide sur le ventre plat de son amant pour continuer à goûter sa peau en descendant le long de ses jambes, contournant habilement son sexe dressé fièrement, et s'attardant à jouer sur l'intérieur des cuisses, donnant des petits coups de dents dans la chair fine et sensible avant de glisser vers l'intérieur du genoux, y faisant tournoyer une langue coquine.

L'Italien atteignait la limite de son excitation pourtant, il laissait faire Saga, concentré sur le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner en guise de représailles à ses exquises caresses tortueuses tandis que le Grec s'était attaqué à lui chatouiller la plante des pieds de la pointe de sa langue, mordillant ses orteils au passage, faisant courir ses mains sur la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses et surveillant d'un œil attentif les réactions de son amants. Estimant que ce dernier était à point, il refit le chemin en sens inverse, prenant tout le temps de s'attarder sur les jambes musclées, laissant une de ses mains prendre de l'avance sur sa bouche et venir narguer l'objet de son but final qui tressautait sous l'excitation qu'elle lui procurait. Parvenant enfin au bout de sa course, il referma ses doigts à la base du membre de son amant et, accrochant son regard, ne le quitta pas alors qu'il ouvrait lentement la bouche pour en sortir une langue rosée qui glissa sur toute la longueur de la virilité délaissée jusqu'à présent mais dont il avait bien l'intention de s'occuper longuement.

Angelo cambra ses reins par réflexe avant de saisir délicatement la tête de Saga, n'y tenant plus, et de le forcer tendrement à aller plus loin. Obéissant docilement, ce dernier le prit totalement en bouche, enroulant aussitôt sa langue autour de son sexe, entamant un va et vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. L'Italien se laissait soumettre à cette fellation délicieuse et envoûtante qui devenait un vrai supplice quand Saga reprenait un rythme lent après l'avoir mené au bord de la jouissance. Il voulait le goûter à son tour, lui faire subir le même châtiment exquis. Il se redressa et lui attrapa la taille, lui signifiant ainsi ce qu'il voulait faire. Souplement, le Grec se positionna tête bêche et lui offrit l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Flattant tout d'abord ses hanches par de douces caresses, il finit par les saisir et, prenant le sexe de Saga en bouche, il s'appliqua à le torturer aussi savamment sinon plus, n'hésitant pas jouer de la langue et des dents sur le membre de son amant, lui arrachant des cris étouffés. Il tenta de se concentrer principalement sur le plaisir qu'il donnait au Grec, tâchant d'oublier la bouche de ce dernier qui glissait sur son membre au bord de l'explosion. Délaissant alors son sexe, il s'attarda un instant sur les deux testicules, derrières barrières avant la quête ultime de leur plaisir commun. Titillant le pourtour rosé, il sentit clairement le spasme de son amant. Leur excitation à tous deux étaient sur le point d'atteindre ses limites, aussi abrégea t-il leur petit jeu. Resserrant son étreinte sur les hanches de Saga, il introduisit sa langue dans l'intimité du Grec, le préparant à la pénétration à venir. Ils avaient tellement fait l'amour depuis deux semaines que Saga avait récupéré suffisamment de condition physique pour endurer une telle dépense d'énergie, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de longtemps pour le détendre correctement.

Alors que Saga avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait à Angelo, ce dernier finissait de le lubrifier, lui mordillant la fesse au passage. Repoussant le Grec, il se dégagea et le fit se tourner face à la tête du lit avant de se positionner derrière lui. Même si ce n'était pas la position qu'ils préféraient tous les deux, il savait que c'était aussi celle dans laquelle ils avaient le plus de plaisir. Lui écartant délicatement les cuisses, il se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chair d'un puissant coup de reins tandis que Saga s'arquait sous le délice de cette intrusion possessive. Angelo n'attendit pas et commença aussitôt le mouvement ancestral, sortant et plongeant à nouveau entre ses cuisses, s'immisçant au plus profond du corps accueillant de son amant, leur arrachant des râles de plaisir.

Alors qu'il le pénétrait sans relâche, l'Italien lui prodiguait des caresses sur le dos, les flancs, le ventre, effleurant son membre sans jamais le prendre, savourant sa vengeance en entendant les gémissements plaintifs du Grec.

« Angelo… s'il te plait… » soupirait-il.

Le faisant avancer de manière à se retrouver tout contre la tête du lit, Angelo attrapa les poignets de Saga et les posa sur le mur avant de reposer ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'il intensifiait ses coups de reins. Ils haletaient tous les deux à présent sous l'effet des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en eux à un rythme insoutenable. Prenant subitement le sexe de son amant dans sa main, il se mit en devoir de le faire jouir en même temps que lui, calquant son mouvement sur celui de son propre membre entrant et sortant à un rythme effréné du corps offert de Saga. Leurs gémissements s'étaient transformés en râles de plus en plus puissants tandis qu'ils sentaient la libération arriver. C'est sur un ultime coup de rein qu'ils se répandirent tous les deux, Saga dans la main d'Angelo et Angelo en Saga, dans un cri d'extase éblouissante pour retomber l'un sur l'autre, épuisé mais comblé.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ? » s'inquiéta le Grec après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il récupéra son souffle.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'ils sont sourds alors. » plaisanta Angelo qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hyoga.

« J'espère simplement que Hyoga n'en aura pas été trop choqué. » rajouta t-il plus sérieusement en se retirant de Saga et en se laissant glisser sur le côté.

« Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il… ooh… » réalisa alors Saga, venant se lover dans ses bras.

« Oui. Ca, plus le fait qu'il aime désespérément Kanon et est persuadé l'avoir perdu pour toujours… »

« C'est sur que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui… Tu dois lui parler Angelo, toi il t'écoutera. » décida Saga

« J'avais déjà projeté de lui parler demain mon ange. »

Sentant le sommeil les guetter, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre après avoir ramener la couette sur eux et se laissèrent emporter par Morphée.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH (Under Grand Hotel).

Désolées pour cette si longue mise à jour mais quelques petites frayeurs familiales nous ont quelque peu perturbées chacune en même temps. Nous espérons toutefois que vous n'avez pas lâché le fil de l'histoire et que vous lirez la fin. Et oui, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et vous connaitrez le dénouement.

Merci à toutes celles qui nous laissent un petit mot, cela nous fait chaud au cœur et nous incite à poursuivre nos autres fics en cours. Merci du fond du cœur.

oOo

« C'est moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! On était convenu que c'était moi qui devais te contacter, tu risques de foutre en l'air ma couverture ! »

« Calme toi Kanon, je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être au courant. » s'excusa Shura tentant de cacher son malaise.

« Au courant de quoi ?! » s'énerva le Grec.

« En fait c'est Angelo qui voulait que je te prévienne… » continua Shura, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Mais me prévenir de quoi ?! Shura, bon sang ! Accouche !! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Saga ? » s'inquiéta soudain Kanon en agrippant son portable.

« Non, non, Saga va de mieux en mieux… en fait … »

« Alors quoi ?! » vociféra le jumeau, sentant sa patience s'envoler.

« C'est … Hyoga… il a eu un accident, il est gravement blessé. » lâcha son équipier, se demandant s'il avait eu raison de se laisser convaincre par Angelo de contacter Kanon pour ça.

Non pas que leur enquête risquait d'être compromise, ils avaient joué la sécurité et Kanon n'était pas le seul agent à être infiltré mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la réaction de son ami. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu que quelque chose le perturbait pendant les deux mois où il l'avait hébergé, cependant, il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions et c'est Milo qui lui avait dévoilé toute l'histoire. Mais, depuis qu'il était en mission, Kanon semblait avoir trouver une échappatoire à son mal-être.

« Kanon ? Tu es toujours là ? » s'inquiéta t-il, n'entendant plus rien à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Oui, oui. Il est blessé ? Comment ça blessé ? » demanda Kanon d'une voix blanche.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Angelo m'a juste demandé de te contacter et de te dire de venir le plus rapidement possible. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Kanon réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce que venait de lui apprendre Shura.

« Où ? Il t'a laissé une adresse ? » reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone où tu peux le joindre. »

Shura donna toutes les coordonnées à Kanon puis, après s'être entendus sur le moyen de lui faire quitter la mission sans la compromettre, il raccrocha. Il resta un moment pensif, espérant avoir fait le bon choix tout en songeant que Kanon était décidément un bon professionnel. Il ne savait pas si, à sa place, il aurait pensé à s'assurer que son départ ne mettrait pas en péril une infiltration qui leur avait demandé des mois d'organisation, quand à côté, la santé d'un être cher requérait sa présence de toute urgence. Sortant de ses pensées, Shura reprit son téléphone, il s'agissait maintenant de mettre leur plan en œuvre afin de sortir définitivement Kanon de la mission.

Au Canada, Angelo raccrochait son portable. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Si Kanon ne venait pas, il aurait la meilleure excuse du monde pour faire bouger Hyoga. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'aborder le sujet interdit avec ce dernier. L'occasion se présenta un peu plus tard quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour couper du bois. Bien qu'il ne mangeait plus assez, le Russe avait développé sa musculature à force de travaux divers auxquels il s'astreignait pour oublier. Cependant, il fatiguait vite et était obligé de faire de nombreuses pauses pour retrouver son souffle et éviter le malaise. Angelo n'était pas dupe et se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer encore longtemps à ce rythme sans tomber gravement malade.

Ils avaient adopté une bonne cadence, ni trop lente, ni trop rapide, Hyoga positionnant les rondins sur le billot pendant qu'Angelo maniait la hache avec puissance et dextérité. Une fois que suffisamment de bois fut coupé, ils s'occupèrent de les entasser sous l'abri prévu à cet effet sur le côté du chalet. C'est le moment que choisi l'Italien pour aborder le sujet épineux.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Kanon ? » demanda t-il innocemment tandis qu'il sentait Hyoga se crisper soudain.

« Non. » souffla ce dernier en se reprenant et en continuant d'empiler les bûches.

« Paraîtrait qu'il est sur une mission très dangereuse… » tenta Angelo l'air de rien mais guettant la réaction du Russe.

Celui-ci ne parut pas réagir et ne prit pas non plus la peine de répondre. Angelo stoppa alors son mouvement pour le forcer à le regarder, calmement, sans brutalité. Hyoga se laissa faire et releva des yeux où persistaient une souffrance et une peine toujours bien présentes.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? » lui demanda alors l'Italien à brûle pourpoint, le fixant d'un regard scrutateur.

« Je… » commença le Russe, lui adressant un regard implorant.

Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie ? Il était trop tard de toute façon. Il avait dit des choses affreuses à Kanon, le blessant volontairement pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui, ne voulant pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. Car, à ce moment, il s'était senti chuter, perdre pied avec une réalité où l'espoir serait permis. Lui se sentait si sale, si indigne de l'amour que pouvait avoir Kanon pour lui… comment supporter son regard ? C'était au dessus de ses forces et il avait préféré le perdre plutôt que de voir ses sentiments changer et se transformer en pitié.

« Je… Tu ne comprends pas Angelo ! Comment aurais-je pu continuer à le regarder dans les yeux ? Affronter son regard tous les jours ? C'est bien mieux ainsi. » s'obstina-il en se détournant.

« Arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même ! Qui crois tu tromper ? Je te connais Hyoga, je sais qui tu es. Tes faiblesses, tes peurs, je les connais toutes. La vérité c'est que tu es un lâche ! Ton frère m'a raconté pour vos parents, ta mère… »

Hyoga releva vivement la tête et Angelo put lire une vive douleur au fond de ses yeux mais il continua.

« Tu n'es pas responsable. Tous les gens que tu aimes ne vont pas forcément disparaître. Je suis toujours là non ? Ton frère aussi. Et si tu lui laissais une chance de te le prouver, Kanon ne t'abandonnerait pas. Mais non ! Toi tu as choisi la fuite ! Fuir tout sentiment de bonheur, refuser tout amour… Est-ce là la vie que tu veux réellement mener Hyoga ?! Rester seul ?! Réponds moi !! » le secoua l'Italien alors que le Russe tentait de se dégager de la poigne qui le retenait.

Angelo le poussait dans ses retranchements, il voulait lui faire admettre ses sentiments à l'égard de Kanon.

« Mes choix n'appartiennent qu'à moi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir et encore moins sur ce qui concerne ma mère ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes… lâches moi ! » cria t-il au bord de l'hystérie, se démenant tant et si bien qu'il finit par se libérer brutalement et tomba à la renverse dans la neige.

Il ne bougea pas, le corps secoué de sanglots. Angelo s'approcha lentement de lui, s'attendant à le voir s'enfuir à tout moment, puis se baissa pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Le Russe se laissa faire, il était à bout de nerf. Ils vivaient avec ses regrets et sa culpabilité depuis trop longtemps. La douleur et le chagrin l'oppressaient chaque jour un peu plus au lieu de disparaître avec le temps. Il savait que Lorcan et son frère s'inquiétaient pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses souvenirs, un sourire, une caresse, un baiser… puis les mots blessant qu'il avait prononcés revenaient le hanter, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite face à ce sentiment qu'il était l'unique responsable de tout ce gâchis. Il avait rejeté Kanon alors qu'il désirait vivre sa vie avec lui. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir été faible à un moment donné et avoir choisi la solution de facilité plutôt que d'accepter l'aide de l'être aimé pour faire face à ses fantômes et ses peurs.

Mais il était trop tard, Kanon avait reprit sa vie et l'avait probablement oublié. Ses pleurs redoublèrent contre le torse de l'Italien.

« Ca fait si mal… je me sens vide… comme si je n'avais plus aucune raison d'exister…J'ai tout détruit, il est trop tard de toute façon ! » sanglotait-il.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, Hyoga, mais il faut avant tout que tu acceptes les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Kanon plutôt que d'en avoir peur et de les fuir. » lui conseilla Angelo en caressant les cheveux blonds affectueusement.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'Italien attendant patiemment que les pleurs du Russe se calment tout en continuant de le cajoler. Dans le chalet, les trois autres occupants s'étaient massés discrètement à la fenêtre du salon en entendant les éclats de voix et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Hyoga semblait rendre les armes face à Angelo.

« Et bien, la situation va peut-être pouvoir se décanter à présent. » constata Lorcan.

« Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre l'un en face de l'autre. » rajouta Gabriel.

Saga restait silencieux. Il connaissait son frère et se demandait si la ruse qu'ils avaient mise au point serait suffisante pour le faire venir à eux.

oOo

Kanon sortit de l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis plus d'un mois et se dirigea vers sa voiture. La matinée était à peine entamée et il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Se glissant derrière le volant, il démarra et prit la direction de son bureau. Il était pensif depuis qu'il avait eu Angelo au téléphone deux jours avant. Selon ce dernier, l'état de santé de Hyoga était critique, oscillant entre la vie et la mort. Il lui avait dit que le jeune homme avait demandé après lui et Kanon lui avait promis de tout faire pour venir le plus rapidement possible.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant le klaxon d'un autre véhicule et donna un coup de volant pour éviter la voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il s'était laissé déporter sur la voie de gauche en conduisant et venait d'éviter de justesse une collision de plein fouet. Il se concentra sur sa conduite, repoussant son inquiétude grandissante pour Hyoga.

La voiture roulait à vive allure sur la route sinueuse qu'il empruntait tous les matins quand, soudain, elle manqua un virage pour aller défoncer une barrière de sécurité. Elle fit un plongeon de plusieurs dizaines de mètre en contrebas, se fracassant sur les rochers avant de prendre feu rapidement, ne laissant aucune chance à son occupant, si tant est qu'il ait pu survivre à une telle chute.

Shura s'arrêta prudemment sur le bas côté et sortit de son tout terrain pour aller constater les dégâts de l'accident. Le véhicule, broyé par la cascade improvisée, n'était plus que flammes. Satisfait, il remonta dans son 4x4 et reprit tranquillement sa route.

« Tu peux sortir. » lança t-il subitement, après quelques kilomètres.

Une tête toute ébouriffée où se mêlaient des morceaux de feuillage et d'herbe apparut à l'entrée de la trappe qui menait au coffre. S'extirpant du sas étroit en grimaçant, Kanon se glissa sur le siège passager à l'avant.

« Tu crois que ça faisait suffisamment réel ? » demanda t-il au conducteur tout en essayant vainement de démêler sa chevelure avec ses doigts.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne restera plus grand-chose pour faire une autopsie et les indices qu'on a placé à l'intérieur du véhicule suffiront pour t'identifier en tant que conducteur. » le rassura Shura.

Kanon soupira et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait quand même échappé belle en sautant en marche et s'était même légèrement blessé à la cuisse en roulant sur une pierre tranchante mais maintenant, il était officiellement mort et la mission était sauvée. Il avait hâte d'être arrivé à destination. A ses côtés, Shura lui lança un coup bref coup d'œil, convaincu à présent qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Kanon n'allait pas bien lui non plus. C'était flagrant à le voir ainsi, les yeux fermés. Son visage était creusé et des cernes étaient parfaitement visibles. Il espérait à présent que son ami retrouverait vite le sourire et son équilibre. Il ralentit pour s'engager dans le parking d'un petit motel et se gara devant les chambres.

« Ton avion est dans 4 heures. Profites en pour prendre une douche et te changer tranquillement, moi j'ai un coup de fil à passer pendant ce temps. » l'informa t-il avant de sortir du véhicule et de lui lancer la clé de la chambre.

« Tes affaires sont déjà à l'intérieur. » lui précisa t-il en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers une cabine téléphonique.

Kanon entra dans la chambre et sans plus attendre, retira ses vêtements déchirés par sa chute, avant de se glisser avec délice sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une légère brûlure à la cuisse gauche lui rappela qu'il s'était blessé et il se pencha pour l'examiner plus attentivement. La plaie était peu profonde mais tout de même assez longue. Décidant de s'en occuper plus tard, il profita de ce moment de détente pour se délasser et se laissa aller contre le mur de la douche, laissant les filets d'eau ruisseler sur sa peau bronzée en minuscules rivières qui zigzaguaient le long de son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Shura venait de raccrocher. L'appel avait été bref, il n'avait pas réussi à joindre son correspondant et lui avait laissé un message sur sa boite vocale. Il entra dans la chambre et entendit l'eau couler, l'informant que Kanon était sous la douche. Se saisissant de la télécommande, il alluma le téléviseur et s'installa sur un des sièges pour zapper sur les programmes.

Kanon laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il s'inquiétait pour Hyoga. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver au jeune Russe pour se retrouver entre la vie et la mort ? Un accident ? Comment ? Angelo n'avait pas précisé au téléphone et il imaginait toutes les possibilités. Il appréhendait de revoir celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Etait-ce vraiment si grave que l'Italien le laissait supposer ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il pourrait le perdre et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttelettes d'eau qui continuaient de pleuvoir sur son visage.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tiens bon, je t'en prie, Hyoga, tiens bon. » murmura t-il faiblement.

Pourquoi avait-il abandonné aussi facilement alors qu'il savait que le jeune homme avait plus que jamais besoin de lui ? Il ne se le pardonnait pas, vivant chaque jour avec ce remord qui le rongeait lentement de l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi n'ais-je pas mis ma fierté de côté ?! » fit-il soudain en donnant un coup de poing rageur dans le mur.

Chassant les larmes qui continuaient de ruisseler sur son visage, il se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche. Après s'être séché, il attrapa de quoi désinfecter sa blessure puis la recouvrit d'une compresse qu'il banda soigneusement avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres.

Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt moulant à manches longues de la même couleur, il sortit pieds nus de la salle d'eau. Avisant Shura qui zappait toujours à la recherche d'une chaîne intéressante, il se dirigea vers son sac de voyage et en sortit une paire de chaussettes qu'il enfila avant de mettre ses santiags.

« Tu sais que la température ne dépasse pas 10°C au mieux dans la journée là où tu vas ? Moi à ta place je rajouterais quelques couches. » se moqua gentiment Shura.

« Comment ça 10°C ? Ils sont pas au Mexique ? » plaisanta lui aussi Kanon.

Tous deux sourirent en se regardant avant que le Grec ne tire un énorme pull bleu nuit de son sac et ne l'enfile, se sentant ainsi fin prêt pour affronter le grand froid canadien.

oOo

La discussion qu'Angelo avait eue avec Hyoga avait brisé les barrières de défense du jeune Russe et il avait passé la soirée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de l'Italien. Cependant, et malgré toutes les objections de ce dernier, le Russe s'était enfermé dans sa conviction qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance et qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucun espoir pour Kanon et lui, opposant un refus catégorique de se pardonner à lui-même pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait au Grec en lui assénant des paroles aussi blessantes. De guerre lasse, Angelo avait cessé de vouloir lui faire entendre raison et s'était contenté de le tenir dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras.

Epuisé autant physiquement que mentalement, Hyoga avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond et avait dormi 16 heures d'affilé. Il rêvait que Kanon était près de lui, à lui caresser tendrement la main, la joue, à lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Il pleurait… Kanon pleurait… Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer dans son rêve, au contraire, ils étaient ensemble, heureux. Pourtant, les larmes de son aimé coulaient le long de ses joues pour venir goutter une à une… sur son bras ? Pourquoi ressentait-il quelques choses couler sur son bras s'il était dans son songe ? Il voulait rester dans cet état de semi conscience, se raccrocher à son rêve mais la sensation sur son bras persistait et le forçait à sortir de sa torpeur.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il découvrit l'objet de ses pensées agenouillé près de lui… il devait sûrement rêver encore. Sauf que Kanon ne lui souriait pas, il pleurait en silence, serrant sa main dans la sienne contre son cœur et, l'impression d'humidité sur son bras provenait des larmes que versait le jumeau. Emergeant totalement, il ouvrit des yeux dans lesquels se bousculaient la joie et l'incompréhension. Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Soulevant sa main libre, Hyoga l'approcha de cette longue chevelure rebelle qui le fascinait tant et la caressa doucement. Kanon, releva brusquement la tête, le fixant d'un regard surpris.

« Hyoga, tu… tu es réveillé ! » souffla le Grec d'une voix où la surprise avait très vite laissé la place au soulagement.

« Dieu merci ! Comment te sens tu ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt celui-ci sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Le Russe avait laissé retomber sa main et le fixait sans comprendre. Pourquoi Kanon paraissait-il si angoissé ? Et que faisait-il là d'abord ?

« Kanon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda t-il d'ailleurs.

« Angelo m'a prévenu que tu avais demandé après moi alors je suis venu dès que j'ai appris. » lui répondit sincèrement le Grec en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Ne fais pas d'effort, tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vais rester près de toi. » enchaîna t-il aussitôt, devant un Hyoga de plus en plus perdu.

« J'ai assez dormi merci. Angelo t'a dit que je voulais te voir ? » répéta le Russe en pestant intérieurement après l'Italien.

« Oui mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, je suis là et je ne m'en irai plus. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu verras que tu te remettras vite. C'est déjà formidable que tu te sois enfin réveillé. » sourit Kanon tendrement.

Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin ?! Hyoga ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait Kanon. Ses neurones n'avaient-ils pas eu le temps de tous se reconnecter entre eux ? Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit un instant en fermant les yeux. Peut-être que quand il les rouvrirait, il s'apercevrait que tout cela n'était en fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais il fut tiré de son début de méditation par le cri que poussa Kanon. Un cri de frayeur. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour voir la peur inscrite sur le visage du Grec.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cru que tu … Hyoga, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, mon cœur n'y survivra pas… » le supplia Kanon d'une voix faible.

A ce moment précis, Hyoga nageait en pleine incompréhension, se demandant où était la part du rêve et où se situait la réalité. Car tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il se rappelait s'être endormi dans les bras d'Angelo et se retrouvait, à son réveil, face à un Kanon au comportement pour le moins bizarre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y réfléchirait après car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes pour une envie pressante qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Repoussant les couvertures, il commença à se relever quand Kanon se précipita pour l'aider, le soutenant alors qu'il posait ses pieds par terre et se mettait debout. Ce dernier l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et allait pour l'ouvrir quand Hyoga s'arrêta.

« Que se passe t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que je te ramène jusqu'au lit ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le Grec.

« Euh… Je voudrais juste aller aux toilettes. » lui signala Hyoga.

« Seul ! » précisa t-il tandis que Kanon faisait mine de vouloir le mener jusque là.

Soulageant enfin sa vessie, Hyoga se demandait ce qu'il prenait au jumeau. Car, c'était sur, il ne rêvait pas, Kanon était bien présent. Et où étaient Angelo, Gabriel, Lorcan et Saga ? Il n'avait vu personne en passant devant le salon et n'avait pas non plus entendu de bruit dans la cuisine. Sortant de ses pensées, il se lava les mains et rejoignit sa chambre où l'attendait Kanon qui voulut absolument l'aider à se remettre au lit.

« Mais enfin Kanon ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! J'ai assez dormi et je vais très bien ! » explosa Hyoga qui commençait à trouver toute cette histoire très louche.

Le Grec resta là à le regarder sans comprendre quand soudain son regard s'illumina.

« Tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu n'as pas été blessé ? »

« Non ! »

« Et tu n'as pas demandé après moi ? » le questionna t-il une dernière fois mais avec une note de déception mal dissimulée dans sa voix.

« Non. » répondit le Russe qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Angelo, je vais te tuer !! » fulmina subitement le Grec, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir par l'Italien.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » lui demanda alors Hyoga, désespérant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh c'est très simple, en fait, Angel… Non ! Avant il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument te dire ! » déclara Kanon en poussant le Russe vers le lit et en le faisant s'asseoir.

Ce dernier obtempéra et attendit que le jumeau poursuive.

« Je t'aime Hyoga et … non laisses moi finir ! » voyant que le jeune homme voulait ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi aussi fièrement et de ne pas avoir compris à quel point tu souffrais de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ma place était auprès de toi, à te soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Je te l'avais promis et j'ai failli à cette promesse. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur ma propre douleur alors que celle-ci n'était causée que par des paroles qui masquaient en fait un appel à l'aide. Je suis si désolé Hyoga… voudras tu un jour me pardonner ? Pourras-tu me laisser une chance de me racheter ? De te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je veux vivre près de toi ? » le supplia Kanon.

Hyoga resta sans voix. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à une telle déclaration. Pas après la discussion avec Angelo qui l'avait si fragilisé qu'il sentait sa résolution de tourner la page vaciller aussi sûrement que la flamme d'une bougie par jour de grand vent. Il avait le regard perdu sur les lames du plancher, le chaos qui s'était installé dans ses sentiments menaçait de le faire à nouveau éclater en sanglot d'une seconde à l'autre. Un instant, il se demanda où était passé le fier et froid jeune homme qu'il était sensé être et qui était soudain remplacé par une éponge amorphe et incapable d'absorber toute sa douleur.

Kanon attendait anxieusement une réaction du Russe, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il ressentait une grande confusion chez le jeune homme et se demandait s'il devait intervenir où bien… ? Finalement, il se décida à lui prendre délicatement le menton pour lui relever le visage. Capturant les deux améthystes pures de ses yeux bleu océan, il se pencha lentement et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres fraîches, à peine un effleurement, mais qui leur procura à tous deux un frisson d'anticipation. Le Grec se disait qu'il ne devait pas forcer le Russe, il devait le laisser venir à lui de sa propre volonté. Il venait de faire le premier pas, à lui de faire son choix.

Hyoga était désorienté. Après s'être fait une raison et avoir enfin accepté de considérer son amour pour Kanon comme irréalisable, l'aimé en question lui laissait entrevoir qu'il pouvait en être tout autre s'il le décidait. Aurait-il la force… ? Il se perdit un instant dans les prunelles bleu-vert de l'homme qu'il aimait et y lu un amour sincère et infini. Obéissant à une impulsion, il se pencha à son tour vers les lèvres au goût sucré et y déposa les siennes en un baiser plus appuyé, laissant l'autre l'intensifier jusqu'à le rendre profond. Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent d'elles même pour laisser le passage à leurs langues qui se trouvèrent aussitôt pour entamer une danse passionnée et envoûtante qui les laissa pantelants et essoufflés. Comme Kanon se penchait à nouveau vers la bouche appétissante, Hyoga posa ses deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine pour le repousser.

« Non ! Attends ! Avant je te dois des explications et … surtout des excuses. »

« Tu ne me dois aucune excuses, mon ange. » lui assura le Grec.

« Si ! J'y tiens ! Surtout que j'ai été injuste avec toi. Je t'ai accusé et rejeté l'entière responsabilité de ce qu'il m'était arrivé alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. Je me sentais si sale, si indigne de ton amour que j'ai préféré te rejeter plutôt que te l'avouer. Je suis si désolé… »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte… » le coupa Kanon en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Mais Hyoga le repoussa une fois de plus en douceur.

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas que ça… j'ai… je n'étais qu'un enfant à peine entré dans l'adolescence quand mon père a abusé de moi. Lorsque ma mère, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, s'en est aperçue, elle a rejeté la faute sur moi… » s'arrêta le Russe.

Il revoyait la scène défiler devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tant ce que lui avait fait son père qui lui faisait mal, que le rejet de sa mère qu'il aimait tant.

« Elle me traitait comme un pestiféré, me refusant désormais toute marque d'affection, me regardant avec dégoût. Gabriel a pris soin de moi et, un jour, il s'est enfui de la maison, m'emmenant avec lui. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il était parti aussi précipitamment… je suppose que c'était du à mon père, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus tous les deux. » murmura Hyoga comme pour lui-même.

Kanon sentait la colère monter en lui au fur et à mesure des mots qu'il entendait. Il comprenait à présent de quoi avait eu peur Hyoga. Il devait le convaincre qu'il n'était pas comme sa mère, lui ne lui refuserait pas son amour à cause d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commis. Ce n'était qu'une victime dans les deux cas.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu pouvais souffrir. Tu ne me dégouttes pas… au contraire… Je t'aime sincèrement et réellement Hyoga. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai ! Pardonnes moi d'avoir été aussi stupide ! » s'excusa à nouveau le Grec en tendant une main vers le Russe.

Ce dernier la fixa un moment, toujours indécis quand il rencontra le regard chargé d'amour et d'anxiété de Kanon. Il sut à cet instant qu'il n'était plus seul. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son cœur tandis qu'il prenait la main tendue pour la porter à ses lèvres, la baisant tendrement avant de la glisser sur sa joue en fermant les yeux, se réchauffant à son contact. Il pouvait enfin ouvrir son cœur sans crainte de se voir rejeter son amour. Angelo avait brisé les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de lui pour se protéger, Kanon venait de faire définitivement fondre la gangue de glace qui emprisonnait son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

Le Grec observait avec angoisse le jeune Russe. Quand il le vit lui embrasser légèrement sa main et y frotter doucement sa joue, il sut qu'il lui donnait une deuxième chance. Lentement, il glissa son autre main derrière la nuque de Hyoga et l'attira tendrement à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'entourant d'une chaleur apaisante. La force de l'étreinte du Grec était rassurante et le Russe se sentit enfin en sécurité.

« Et bien vous y aurez mis le temps ! »

Kanon et Hyoga sursautèrent tous les deux, le blond voulut se détacher du jumeau par réflexe tandis que ce dernier raffermissait sa prise comme pour le protéger, stoppant la fuite du Russe qui finalement se blottit un peu plus dans les bras musclés. Ils s'étaient cependant tous deux tournés vers la voix et découvrirent les autres locataires du chalet à la porte de sa chambre.

« Maintenant on va peut-être pouvoir vivre tranquillement… et déguster ses pizzas appétissantes que l'on vient tout juste de ramener. » continua Angelo en montrant les cartons que tenaient Saga et Gabriel.

Ces derniers sourirent avant de se retirer rapidement, entraînant l'Italien à leur suite.

« Prenez tout votre temps, on est pas pressés. » leur assura Lorcan en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Hyoga et Kanon se regardèrent et finirent par se sourire. Leurs amis et frères ne les lâcheraient jamais et, même s'ils pouvaient se révéler encombrants quelques fois, c'était un fait qui les rassurait énormément tous les deux. Ils avaient la sensation de faire partie d'une vraie famille. Profitant encore un peu d'être lové l'un contre l'autre, Kanon finit par se relever, tirant Hyoga contre lui.

« Et si nous allions manger avant de voir Angelo re-débarquer ici pour nous accuser de mourir de faim ? » proposa Kanon.

« Très bonne idée, surtout que je suis affamé, moi aussi. » lui avoua le Russe.

Le reste pouvait attendre, ils avaient toute leur vie pour se parler. Le principal était qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la cuisine.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer ! On a juste inventé le prénom de Lorcan pour Aphrodite, le reste est à Kurumada.

Rating : +18 ans (scènes de viol)

Résumé : Fic alternative, Un jugement, une prison, un dragon qui fait la loi… Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple ? (comme d'habitude, toujours aussi nulle dans les résumés donc lisez et vous verrez bien) Idée tirée du manga UGH.

Et voilà, comme promis et à l'heure cette fois, le dernier chapitre. Nous espérons que l'histoire vous a plu autant que nous avons pris du plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est toujours enrichissant et constructif… bien que nous avouons préférer les bons. (rires)

Le couple Kanon/Hyoga nous est venu sur un coup de tête et au final, nous nous apercevons que nous nous sommes attachées à lui. Nous voulions conserver la personnalité de Kanon tel qu'il apparaît dans l'Hadès tout en lui donnant une sensibilité qu'il tenterait de masquer par fierté. Nous pensons avoir assez bien réussi, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quant à Hyoga… et bien c'est Hyoga non ?^^

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic et en attendant, portez vous bien !

**Faire le premier pas…**

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kanon était arrivé au chalet et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Hyoga n'avait jamais été aussi souriant et heureux. Il avait repris goût à la nourriture et ses joues étaient moins creusées, tout comme celles de Kanon. Leurs amis s'en félicitaient mais ne manquaient pas pour autant de les taquiner sur leur cécité et leur lenteur à se rendre compte de l'évidence.

Pourtant, Gabriel sentait que quelque chose perturbait son jeune frère. Ce n'était pas flagrant et personne d'autre ne s'en était aperçu mais le Français le connaissait suffisamment pour le déceler. Profitant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à faire la vaisselle du soir, il se décida à lui parler.

« Tout semble aller pour le mieux entre Kanon et toi. » engagea t-il.

« Oui, je l'aime vraiment et je sais que mon amour est partagé. Il est tendre et doux et attentionné… » commença à énumérer Hyoga.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire un dessin. » s'amusa Gabriel en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Il me respecte et m'entoure d'attentions… mais… » hésita le blond.

_« Nous y voilà »_ pensa son frère, encourageant d'un regard le Russe à poursuivre.

Ce dernier semblait hésiter, chercher ses mots quand il plongea subitement son regard innocent dans celui habituellement aussi froid que le sien mais qui, depuis sa rencontre avec Lorcan, était devenu plus chaleureux.

« Quand as-tu su que c'était le bon moment avec Lorcan ? » lui demanda t-il sans détour.

« Le bon moment pour qu… Oh ! » réalisa tout à coup Gabriel en rougissant légèrement et en comprenant enfin ce qui tracassait le jeune homme.

« Et bien, en fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se programme à l'avance. » répondit-il néanmoins, un peu mal à l'aise d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec son petit frère.

« Mais quand vous en avez eu envie, vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? » insista le Russe.

« Oui et non. En réalité, nous en avons eu l'occasion à la prison mais je ne pouvais pas… pas dans ce lieu… Lorcan l'a parfaitement compris et cela a été une preuve d'amour supplémentaire car il ne m'a pas relancé tant que nous étions là bas. »

Hyoga ne fit aucun commentaire, il paraissait soucieux. Ce qui n'échappa à Gabriel.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu viens de me dire que Kanon était attentionné, alors… ? » le poussa t-il un peu à se confier.

« Il n'a pas essayé une seule fois de me faire l'amour depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. » lui avoua alors Hyoga d'une petite voix alors que ses pommettes se teintaient de rouge.

« Je vois… Ecoutes moi Hyoga. Il a peut-être tout simplement peur de te brusquer ou de t'effrayer après ce que tu as vécu. Cela ne signifie pas forcément qu'il n'en ressent pas l'envie. » lui expliqua son frère, en apercevant Kanon à l'entrée de la cuisine qui s'était figé en entendant les derniers mots de Hyoga..

« La question est : en as-tu envie toi aussi ? » acheva t'il en reportant son attention sur le Russe qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Je… » commença Hyoga, perdu.

« Tu as peur, c'est bien ça ? » comprit Gabriel en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le blond se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère. Oui il avait peur mais pourtant il désirait sentir la chaleur du corps de Kanon contre le sien, il voulait lui appartenir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Grec ne tentait rien et, d'un autre côté, il était tétanisé à l'idée d'en parler avec lui.

Gabriel caressait fraternellement le dos de son frère tout en fixant le regard de Kanon. Sans un mot, ils se sourirent puis le jumeau tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine.

Le Français releva alors le menton de Hyoga.

« Peut-être serait-il temps pour toi de faire le premier pas vers lui, tu ne crois pas ? » lui conseilla t-il tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le Russe resta perplexe face aux paroles de son frère. Faire le premier pas ? Comment ?

« Et bien vous en mettez du temps pour faire la vaisselle tous les deux ! » s'exclama Lorcan en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

« Oh je suis désolé. Je vous interromps. » se rendant compte qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment et faisant déjà mine de faire demi tour.

« Non, c'est bon. Tu ne nous déranges pas Lorcan. » lui assura Gabriel en se détachant de son frère.

« Nous allions d'ailleurs vous rejoindre. A quoi joue t-on ce soir ? » s'enquit le Russe dans un grand sourire franc.

Il avait choisi de ne pas se prendre la tête et de se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Fort de sa décision, il suivi le couple jusqu'au salon où les autres étaient déjà installés à même le sol autour d'un jeu de cartes.

« Strip poker ce soir ! » annonça l'Italien avec un regard lubrique en direction de Saga qui resserra ses bras autour lui dans un geste illusoire de protection.

« Et bien cela promet… » commenta Lorcan qui n'avait jamais été doué à ce genre de jeu.

« Je propose qu'on s'arrête aux sous vêtements. » suggéra Gabriel, pudique de nature, et que la perspective de s'exhiber dénudé devant ses amis mettait mal à l'aise.

« Va pour les sous-vêtements ! » approuva Kanon en tendant une main à Hyoga qui vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Ca me va aussi. » acquiesça ce dernier, le rassurant d'un sourire quand au fait de se déshabiller en public.

La partie débuta dans la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire à chaque fois qu'un vêtement était retiré, mais bientôt, les mines se firent plus concentrées sur les cartes, les participants cherchant à présent à conserver le peu de tissu qu'il leur restait sur le corps. Sauf Gabriel qui n'avait perdu aucune partie jusque là, Hyoga et Saga étaient déjà torse nu tandis que Kanon et Angelo venait de retirer leurs chaussettes. Lorcan, lui, faisait honneur à sa réputation de perdant invétéré en n'ayant plus sur lui que son boxer. Il les laissa d'ailleurs continuer la partie et se glua à son Français, profitant de son air sérieux pour lui titiller le coup de la pointe de sa langue.

« J'y crois pas ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Allé hop retires le haut Gabriel ! » s'exclama Angelo en faisant un clin d'œil complice au Suédois.

Le Français obtempéra non sans avoir donné une petite claque légère sur le dessus du crâne de son amant.

« C'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu cette partie. » lui reprocha t-il gentiment en retirant son pull, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse à la fine musculature.

Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, il ne restait plus que Hyoga, Gabriel et Angelo en jeu, les trois autres s'étant retrouvés en sous-vêtements, quand le Russe perdit et n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'enlever son pantalon.

Il se leva de bonne grâce et commença à défaire le bouton de son jean quand il s'aperçu que Kanon l'observait, les yeux voilés de désir. Il fixa alors un regard mutin sur le Grec et continua son geste avec des mouvements légèrement plus lents et sensuels, faisant glisser le tissu sur ses longues jambes halées pour se retrouver en boxer. Il envoya son pantalon sur Kanon avec un petit rire que le Grec trouva adorablement sexy.

Ce dernier était resté envoûté par le regard du Russe et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il retirait son vêtement. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se leva en déclarant qu'il allait se coucher, souhaitant la bonne nuit à ses amis et frère tout en prenant la main de Hyoga au passage pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Refermant la porte derrière le Russe, il l'y adossa tandis que sa bouche prenait possession de celle du jeune homme avec avidité. D'abord surpris, Hyoga ne tarda pas à répondre à la fougue du jumeau, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, explorant cet antre humide et doux comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses doigts couraient sur le dos du Grec, lui procurant de délicieux frissons de pouvoir enfin oser toucher la peau nue. Il sentait son désir enfler dans son boxer et rougit brusquement lorsque la hanche de Kanon effleura son entrejambe.

Ce dernier avait posé ses deux mains de chaque coté de ses épaules et l'embrassait comme s'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de ses baisers, dévorant sa bouche avec passion. Sentir l'érection du Russe contre sa cuisse l'avait comme électrifié et il se recula soudain, avant de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il voulait être sur que Hyoga désirait la même chose que lui. Il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer et encore moins le braquer.

Il plongea ses yeux océan, dans lesquels pouvait se lire une demande muette, dans les deux lacs d'eau pure qui lui faisaient face. La frustration qu'il put y lire le conforta dans sa première impression mais il avait besoin d'être parfaitement sur.

« Hyoga … ? » murmura t-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

« Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Kanon. » lui confirma le Russe encore haletant de leur baiser passionné.

Rassuré sur les dispositions de son aimé, Kanon reprit alors ses lèvres avec douceur, les caressant suavement de sa langue, avant de le soulever dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Malgré le désir brûlant qui lui enflammait les reins, il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il savait que c'était la première fois pour Hyoga, faisant volontairement abstraction du viol dont il avait été victime plus jeune par son propre père. Il voulait lui en laisser un souvenir impérissable et merveilleux qui effacerait les épisodes douloureux et traumatisants qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Il ne désirait pas seulement le posséder physiquement, il souhaitait surtout partager avec lui la chaleur et l'intensité de son amour. Prouver à cet homme dont il était fou amoureux que ce sentiment pouvait être d'une pureté irréprochable et que l'union qui en résultait était magnifique.

Il l'allongea sur le lit sans quitter ses lèvres et recouvrit son corps presque entièrement nu du sien, laissant ses mains parcourir ses flancs avec douceur, effleurant la peau douce du bout des doigts tandis qu'il la sentait frissonner à leurs passages. Hyoga avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant ses mains dans la longue chevelure bouclée. Rompant le baiser, Kanon observa quelques secondes le visage aux lèvres gonflées et aux pommettes rosées. Il le trouvait divinement beau, d'une beauté à couper le souffle avec ses yeux clairs, si purs, qui pouvaient vous regarder avec une innocence non feinte ou vous congeler sur place. Kanon avait appris à déchiffrer ce regard et savait à présent que, derrière la froideur, se cachait en réalité une souffrance ancienne qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter tout à fait. Mais le Grec se promettait de panser les plaies de son cœur à vif et de lui redonner cet espoir et cette confiance qu'on lui avait volés.

Il glissa légèrement sur le côté du Russe et, tandis qu'il lui parsemait le cou d'une multitude de baisers humides, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur son visage, redessinant l'arrête du nez, le dessin parfait de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit sous la caresse, avant de continuer son chemin sur son torse. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un téton qui se retrouva la proie d'une douce torture, roulé entre deux doigts, puis pincé délicatement pour finalement s'ériger avant que les doigts habiles, satisfaits, ne passent à son jumeau, lui faisaient subir le même traitement. Hyoga frissonnait sous les caresses expertes de Kanon, ses ongles s'enfonçaient convulsivement dans la peau tendre du Grec à chaque fois qu'il était parcouru d'une petite décharge électrique provoquée par le plaisir qu'il ressentait et qui ondulait dans son corps tel le ressac d'un océan à la marée montante. Il le sentait monter au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Kanon se faisaient plus précises. Son corps se tendait dans une attente indéfinie, réclamant toujours plus d'attentions, s'échauffant au contact de ces attouchements si érotiques et sensuels qui laissaient présager une volupté sublime à venir.

Aucun centimètre carré de peau n'avait échappé aux lèvres secondées des mains de Kanon, il avait même découvert que son futur amant était chatouilleux quand il lui avait embrassé le creux d'un genou. C'était toujours bon à retenir pour plus tard, avait-il pensé à ce moment, continuant son parcours de découvertes. Car, oui, il découvrait enfin pour la première fois ce corps tant désiré, recherchant chaque point sensible, s'attardant sur chaque zone érogène révélée, les gravant dans sa mémoire. Hyoga tentait de retenir ses gémissements et avait plaqué une de ses mains sur sa bouche dans un sentiment de honte. S'en apercevant et sans lâcher la deuxième jambe qu'il avait relevé sur son épaule afin de mieux avoir accès à toute la surface de la peau, Kanon tendit une main pour se saisir de celle du Russe et l'éloigner de son visage tendrement.

« Laisses toi aller mon ange, je veux entendre ta voix et me délecter du son de tes soupirs. Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela. » lui murmura t-il tout en continuant de parsemer sa cuisse de petits baisers mêlés de légers coup de dents.

Lorsqu'il revint effleurer le point sensible situé à l'intérieur du genou, Hyoga ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé qui le fit rougir légèrement. Estimant que le jeune homme était prêt à recevoir encore plus de plaisir, Kanon se pencha au dessus du membre prisonnier du sous vêtement et y déposa doucement ses lèvres, provoquant un sursaut de surprise et d'excitation. Satisfait du résultat, il saisit les bords du boxer à deux mains et le retira lentement, attentif à la moindre réaction de recul ou de panique que pourrait éprouver Hyoga. Le vêtement glissa à terre sans que le Russe ne réagisse autrement que par une brusque rougeur des joues déjà colorées par les caresses précédentes, le regard voilé par le désir intense qui parcourait son corps tout entier.

Kanon se doutait que pour sa première fois, le jeune homme ne pourrait se retenir bien longtemps aussi prit-il mille précautions pour ne pas l'exciter plus que nécessaire et, après avoir donné un autre baiser sur la virilité ainsi découverte, il laissa lentement glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur, recommençant à plusieurs reprises, avant de l'envelopper délicatement de ses lèvres et de laisser sa langue s'y enrouler. Allongeant le bras, il immisça ses doigts dans la bouche de Hyoga qui se mit à les sucer langoureusement sans se poser de questions tandis que Kanon faisait coulisser ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair tout en jouant habillement avec sa langue, lui faisant perdre la notion de la réalité.

Hyoga plongeait dans un océan de volupté, le ressac du début se transformait en vagues puissantes menaçant à tout moment de le submerger et de le noyer dans un tourbillon de délectation. Ses sens étaient en émoi, surtout celui du toucher, mais il pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur de la peau bronzée du Grec, voir son membre disparaître dans cette bouche si troublante. Il rejeta soudain la tête en arrière en gémissant. Kanon venait d'intensifier son mouvement et le Russe n'eut pas le temps, ni même la possibilité de l'arrêter, qu'un violent spasme le secoua tandis qu'il se répandait dans la bouche du Grec. Ce dernier récupéra jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la semence, se délectant de pouvoir enfin goûter son aimé.

Se redressant, il parcourut le corps du Russe, laissant ses mains glisser des cuisses jusqu'au cou de celui-ci, coulant son corps sur le sien pour l'épouser parfaitement comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre. Hyoga détourna les yeux, honteux d'avoir joui dans la bouche du Grec. Devinant sa gêne, Kanon sourit et lui prit le visage d'une main pour l'obliger à se regarder.

« Je rêvais de te faire ça depuis longtemps. » lui avoua t'il tendrement avant de l'embrasser, mêlant sa salive à celle du Russe qui eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul avant de répondre passionnément au baiser, appréciant le goût légèrement amer de sa propre semence.

Il était rassuré de constater que le jumeau l'avait délibérément fait jouir dans sa bouche et qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à cela. Il se détendit totalement sous le baiser langoureux, se concentrant à nouveau sur les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui. Prolongeant le contact de leurs lèvres, Kanon recommença à caresser le corps alangui sous lui, glissant légèrement contre lui de manière à faire frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, s'appliquant à réveiller le désir du Russe qui ne tarda pas à se dresser de nouveau, répondant à la nouvelle stimulation.

Hyoga était grisé par tant de volupté et s'offrait tout entier aux caresses sensuelles de son futur amant, lui témoignant une confiance aveugle pour la suite de leurs ébats. Cependant, la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait au creux de ses reins se faisait plus pressante, comme si son corps souffrait d'un manque que seul Kanon était en mesure de combler. Les effleurements du Grec le plongeaient dans une sorte de transe érotique et sa faim se faisait plus impérieuse. Il touchait la peau nue et douce mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Lui aussi voulait tout de ce corps qui se mouvait sur le sien, lui enflammant les sens aussi efficacement qu'un volcan en éruption dévalant les pentes arborées et brûlant tout sur son passage.

Timidement, il se dégagea légèrement et plongea son regard enfiévré dans celui de Kanon, rosissant à l'avance de ce qu'il allait entreprendre. Il repoussa doucement le Grec sur le côté, le faisant basculer afin de prendre place au dessus de lui, savourant la sensation de recouvrir à son tour ce corps puissant. Après un rapide baiser, il entama sa lente descente vers le joyau convoité, parsemant chaque parcelle de peau brune de baisers humides.

Kanon, d'abord agréablement surpris de constater que son ange pouvait se montrer entreprenant, comprit rapidement quel était l'objectif final et s'abandonna totalement à l'exploration de Hyoga. Ce dernier avait le cœur qu'il palpitait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres tant l'appréhension mêlée à son excitation était grande. Arrivé au niveau du nombril, le Russe leva son regard vers celui de Kanon, qui le regardait avec une lueur emplie de désir, semblant apprécier le traitement qu'il subissait. Encouragé, le blond respira un grand coup tant il avait l'impression d'être essoufflé, puis, d'abord timidement, du bout de sa langue il lapa le gland du cadet des jumeaux, il le léchât quelques fois avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Le Grec hoqueta sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla d'un seul coup au contact de cette chaleur moite qui se refermait sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais songé que la douce caresse du Russe pourrait provoquer un tel effet. Admirant la tête blonde qui s'activait lentement sur son entrejambe, il se retint de déposer ses mains sur ses boucles qui se soulevaient au même rythme qu'il voyait son membre disparaître et réapparaître de cette bouche si tentatrice.

Faisant appel à toute son énergie pour se maîtriser et ne pas se laisser aller au plaisir que lui dispensait pourtant avec application le jeune homme, Kanon se redressaa pour attraper la taille de Hyoga. Le caressant tendrement, il amena doucement le jeune Russe à céder à l'impulsion et à se retourner pour se placer tête bêche au dessus de lui. Reprenant à son tour possession de la virilité du blond, le Grec fit glisser ses doigts sur le pourtour de l'intimité de son futur amant, le prévenant de ses intentions avec délicatesse. Ne constatant aucune réaction de crispation et sentant le jeune homme se tendre à nouveau de plaisir sous ses caresses buccales, il commença à introduire son index, prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser, attendant qu'il se détende avant d'aller plus loin. Il s'attarda longuement à le détendre avant d'immiscer un deuxième doigt puis un troisième.

Hyoga avait été un peu surpris par l'intrusion qu'il avait ressenti mais s'était aussitôt rassuré de n'éprouver aucune douleur, percevant, au contraire, comme un début d'assouvissement de ce manque qui lui taraudait de plus en plus les reins. Il se délectait du sexe de celui qui allait incessamment devenir son premier amant, et il espérait le dernier tant il était sur de son amour pour lui. Cependant, le va et vient des doigts de Kanon dans son intimité le faisait brûler d'une faim dévorante, le manque se faisait plus pressant. Se redressant, il se retourna et fixa le Grec de ses yeux voilés d'un désir suppliant.

« Kanon… » murmura t-il, telle une supplique.

Kanon eut le souffle coupé de le voir aussi beau et il sentit le besoin dans son aine se faire impérieux. Il se releva à son tour et fit mettre Hyoga dans la position idéale pour le faire souffrir le moins possible, à quatre pattes. Il savait que, malgré sa préparation, il ne pourrait empêcher le jeune homme de ressentir une brûlure, mais il espérait qu'elle serait largement atténuée.

Il se position entre les jambes du Russe et, lui caressant les hanches et le dos pour le détendre, il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je t'aime mon ange, je vais faire le plus doucement possible. » le rassura t-il tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lentement entre les cuisses écartées.

Hyoga ressentit un pincement suivi d'une petite brûlure mais il avait confiance en Kanon et se concentra sur les mots doux qu'il lui susurrait tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en lui. Quand son membre eut totalement disparu entre les deux lobes charnus qu'il avait sous les yeux, le Grec fit une pose, éprouvant un plaisir vif à posséder enfin ce corps tant désiré. Le Russe, quant à lui, avait la sensation que le manque, qu'il ressentait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, venait d'être comblé. Son corps appelait celui de Kanon, comme le seul capable d'apaiser le feu qui courrait dans ses veines, de satisfaire une libido qu'il avait lui-même éveillé et développé, comme une drogue dont Hyoga savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Le Grec s'en aperçut.

« Je t'ai fais mal ... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça...C'est…C'est que c'est tellement magique de t'avoir en moi que l'émotion est montée d'un coup… » renifla Hyoga.

Kanon eut un petit sourire et déposa une pluie de baisers sur les tempes et la nuque de son ange et effaça d'un geste tendre les magnifiques larmes.

« Je te promet que ça peut être encore plus sublime. » répondit Kanon d'une façon solennelle.

Lentement, Kanon commença les mouvements rituels menant vers des contrées encore inexplorées pour le jeune Russe et qu'il comptait bien découvrir avec lui. Ce dernier gémissait son plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir, toute honte ou réserve disparue. Kanon se contrôlait de plus en plus difficilement pour garder un rythme ample et lent, se délectant de voir son jeune amant se tordre sous la jouissance qu'il lui procurait et l'exprimer par des petits cris qu'il trouvait adorablement excitants. Il agrippa les hanches de Hyoga et accéléra son mouvement, cédant à l'orgasme qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Le Russe n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, seul comptait cette intrusion qui le possédait avec vigueur à présent, plongeant plus profondément entre ses reins brûlants. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de céder à tout moment sous la volupté qui se déversait en lui par vagues régulières et puissantes. Il n'était plus que sensations, son corps répondant instantanément au moindre effleurement, au moindre souffle du Grec, appelant avec force une délivrance que seul Kanon pouvait lui offrir.

Ce dernier sentait les dernières bribes de sa raison disparaître, balayée par la jouissance qu'il éprouvait à plonger dans le corps de Hyoga. Il pensa vaguement qu'il aurait aimé voir le visage de son aimé mais, l'orgasme le foudroya soudain dans un cri qui rejoignit celui du Russe, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond de ces chairs chaudes et moites pour s'y déverser abondamment avant de retomber, trempé de sueur, sur le corps du Russe dont les jambes venaient de se dérober sous lui.

Les deux corps ruisselant de transpiration avaient quelque chose de très érotiques dans leur apaisement pour quiconque serait rentré dans la chambre à ce moment là. Les deux amants tentaient de reprendre leur souffle après une telle explosion des sens. Kanon caressait machinalement, la hanche de Hyoga, écroulé sur son dos, la tête noyée dans la chevelure blonde.

Hyoga avait presque perdu connaissance tant ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été intense et reprenait doucement ses esprits, légèrement écrasé par le poids du Dragon. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre mais se sentait enveloppé dans un cocon de bien-être immense. Le corps collé au sien, qui était encore en lui, le rassurait et l'apaisait comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. Il sentit que Kanon voulait se retirer et eut un brusque réflexe de panique.

« Non ! Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plait ! » supplia t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je vais te faire mal si je ne me retire pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas je reste près de toi. » le rassura Kanon tendrement en se soulevant lentement pour ne pas le blesser, avant de glisser sur le côté et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Hyoga se bouina aussitôt contre le Grec, respirant l'odeur du corps chaud après l'effort avec délice, agrippant les épaules pour se serrer encore plus près.

« Je t'aime Hyoga. » murmura simplement Kanon en refermant ses bras sur le corps de son amant.

« Je t'aime aussi Kanon. » lui murmura Hyoga en retour d'une voix étouffée, la tête enfouie dans le cou du Grec.

Toutes les émotions vécues ces dernières 48 heures eurent raison des deux amants qui ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Lorcan agrippait les hanches de Gabriel, le pressant de s'empaler plus profondément sur lui tandis qu'il se sentait atteindre le point de non retour. Soulevant à son tour ses reins à la rencontre du Français, le Suédois accéléra leur mouvement tout en observant Gabriel qui tentait désespérément de rester aussi silencieux que possible.

Lorcan sourit. Il savait comment faire perdre la tête à son petit Français et à quel point l'entendre crier pouvait être excitant, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier n'aimait pas les démonstrations bruyantes en public, argumentant du fait que son frère et leurs amis n'avaient pas besoin de participer à leurs ébats. Et, Lorcan respectait son choix. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il voyait combien son amant prenait sur lui pour ne pas laisser éclater son plaisir et, après avoir entendu Hyoga et Kanon hurler le leur dans la nuit, il était bien décidé à faire crier Gabriel.

Déséquilibrant le Français, il l'allongea sur le lit avant de reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses, le possédant vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se contracter autour de lui et qu'il le voit se répandre sur son ventre dans un long râle de jouissance tandis que lui-même se déversait au fond de son corps en faisant écho à son orgasme avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

Revenant lentement à la réalité, Gabriel lança un regard furibond à son amant.

« Lorcan, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Maintenant, Angelo ne va pas arrêter ses réflexions de la journée ! » lui reprocha t-il froidement alors que dans ses yeux se lisait toujours le plaisir qui l'avait submergé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon amour, je pense qu'Angelo sera mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. » lui répliqua Lorcan.

En effet, se taisant, ils pouvaient à présent entendre toutes sortes de gémissements érotiques provenant de la chambre d'à côté qu'occupaient Angelo et Saga. Les deux amants se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'éclater de rire.

« Et bien je crois que ton frère et Kanon en auront motivé plus d'un. » rajouta le Suédois en se penchant amoureusement sur Gabriel pour prendre ses lèvres en un long baiser passionné auquel ce dernier répondit avec fougue tandis que Lorcan, toujours en lui, recommençait à bouger sensuellement.

Un cri d'extase, auquel ne tarda pas à répondre un autre plus grave, se fit soudain entendre. Lorcan se stoppa sous l'effet de la surprise et resta un instant à écouter le silence qui suivit, souriant à son amant avant de reprendre son mouvement de hanche.

« On dirait qu'Angelo et Saga ont atteint le nirvana. » remarqua t-il simplement, se laissant à nouveau entraîné par les tourbillons de volupté qui le traversait.

oOo

Réveillé en sursaut par les cris de son frère et de l'Italien, Kanon réalisa leur provenance et sourit. Saga avait l'air de passer un bon moment. Il s'écarta légèrement pour observer son ange endormi dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si innocent. Laissant ses doigts courir le long de son dos, il lui embrassa tendrement les paupières puis le nez et tout le visage, sentant le jeune Russe réagir sous ses caresses, sa peau parsemée de frissons qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il le vit ouvrir lentement ses beaux yeux clairs déjà voilé par le désir et l'embrassa avec passion avant de se glisser sur son corps, son érection déjà bien conséquente.

Il le pénétra avec douceur tout en continuant de mêler sa langue à la sienne en un baiser sensuel et langoureux et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, les faisant frissonner tous deux de plaisir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du reprendre Hyoga aussitôt après une première fois aussi intense mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait faim de son corps, ne pouvait plus s'en passer maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Aussi faisait-il attention à être le plus doux possible, entrant et sortant de ce corps magnifique avec précaution et ravissement. Il n'avait pas pu voir le visage de son ange lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois et l'observait donc à présent avec attention, se délectant d'y constater un plaisir grandissant. Ses pommettes rosées, sa bouche gonflée, son regard flou, et son corps qui ondulait à la même cadence, venant à sa rencontre, souplement, sans mouvement brusques. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de l'admirer et de le posséder. Il était sien à présent et avait bien l'intention de passer le restant de sa vie à le chérir et à l'aimer.

Les ongles de Hyoga s'enfonçaient dans la chair fine des épaules de Kanon tandis que les vagues du plaisir s'intensifiaient, mais le Grec n'accéléra pas pour autant. Il voulait lui faire l'amour lentement, délicatement. S'enfonçant une dernière fois en lui, il y resta immobile pour jouir tandis que le Russe se cambrait et se répandait entre leurs deux ventres dans un long gémissement de délectation, le souffle court.

Kanon avait à peine exprimé son propre plaisir tant il était fasciné par celui qu'il lisait sur le visage de son amant. Se retirant avec précaution, il l'embrassa avant de jeter un œil sur le réveil. Trois heures du matin. Il en connaissait quelques uns qui auraient des cernes au lever. Il prit tendrement Hyoga dans ses bras, le berçant affectueusement alors que ce dernier se laissait emporter à nouveau par Morphée, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour, cédant à la fatigue.

oOo

Gabriel était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde quand Saga fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Tous deux se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire de connivence.

« Je ne te demanderais pas si tu as passé une bonne nuit. » plaisanta l'aîné des jumeaux.

« Je pense que ce matin, la réponse sera la même pour tout le monde. » répliqua le Français sur le même ton.

« Oui, je suis heureux pour Kanon et ton frère. » rajouta le Grec avec sincérité tout en aidant Gabriel à faire griller les tartines.

« Tout va s'arranger maintenant, je pense. Kanon était la personne qu'il lui fallait pour oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu. »

« Angelo m'a raconté. Hyoga n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. » constata tristement Saga en se tournant vers le Français.

« Ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, et surtout pas à Hyoga, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis parti de la maison en l'emmenant avec moi. »

Saga ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser une main amicale sur le bras de Gabriel.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre nos parents un soir. Notre mère était tellement dégoûtée par Hyoga qu'elle a dit à notre père de le vendre à d'autres hommes en rajoutant qu'au moins il servirait à ramener un peu d'argent à la maison. J'ai aussitôt mis quelques affaires dans deux sacs, j'ai réveillé Hyoga et nous sommes partis. Ca n'a pas été facile mais je l'ai toujours protégé. C'était un adolescent avec la tête sur les épaules et travailleur, il a décroché une bourse pour ses études et obtenu son diplôme sans difficulté. Ensuite, alors qu'il travaillait pour un gros cabinet d'architectes, il a malencontreusement été témoin d'un meurtre… la suite tu la connais. » se confia t-il alors que des larmes ruisselaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Saga le prit dans ses bras, lui frottant affectueusement le dos de ses mains.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Gabriel. Grâce à toi, il est heureux maintenant et a échappé à tout ça. Il faut oublier à présent. Kanon prendra soin de lui, je peux te l'assurer, je connais bien mon frère. » le rassura t-il.

« Et bien, il suffit que je dorme un peu plus longtemps pour que tu me fasses des infidélités. » s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant d'un bloc, Gabriel et Saga découvrirent Angelo sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et les cheveux en bataille. Son regard était triste et le Français se sentit responsable de ce malentendu.

« Ecoutes Angelo… » commença t-il avant d'être aussitôt interrompu.

« J'ai tout entendu pour Hyoga. Je t'admire Gabriel pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je crois qu'à ta place j'aurais tué mes parents d'avoir fait subir ça à mon jeune frère. »

Le Français ne savait pas quoi répondre face à tant de soutient. Il ne put que hocher la tête avant de se retourner pour sortir les tartines du grille pain. Il était extrêmement touché par les marques de sympathie et d'amitié que venaient de lui montrer Saga et Angelo. Lorcan arriva sur ces entre faits et resta à les observer, surpris.

« Et bien vous en faites des têtes ! Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il avant de se tourner vers l'Italien.

« Angelo ! Tu as encore embêté Gabriel ?! » lui reprocha t-il gentiment.

Ce dernier regarda Lorcan sans comprendre avant d'avoir une illumination et d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

« Non, mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser… » commença t-il alors que Saga s'était approché de lui et lui assenait une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Méaïeuuuuuuuh !!! » fit semblant de se plaindre Angelo en se massant la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et admirait Hyoga en train de dormir. Il lui trouvait vraiment un visage angélique et son besoin de le protéger se faisait encore plus fort. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et se redressa doucement pour sortir du lit sans le réveiller.

« Mmh… tu m'abandonnes ? » fit une voix ensommeillée.

Le cadet des jumeaux se retourna pour voir le Russe qui ouvrait à peine les yeux. Il se rallongea à ses côtés, sur un coude, la tête calée dans sa main et l'observa avec amour en train de s'éveiller.

« Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai mon ange, je voulais simplement te porter le petit déjeuner au lit. » lui avoua t-il affectueusement.

Hyoga, à présent bien réveillé, posa sa main derrière la nuque de son amant et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne se lassait pas des lèvres douces du Grec et sentit son désir pointer le bout de son nez. Accentuant sa pression dans le cou de ce dernier, le Russe réussit à le faire basculer complètement sur lui. Quand Kanon comprit les intentions du jeune homme, il se redressa à regret et lui caressa la joue.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de remettre ça maintenant mon ange. Il vaut mieux te laisser le temps de t'habituer à être mien si tu veux pouvoir marcher correctement. » fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de craindre d'avoir déjà abusé pendant la nuit.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je vais très bien. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'amant plus doux et attentionné que toi. »

Ayant dit ces paroles, Hyoga se redressa en position assise pour tenter d'attirer à nouveau son amant et… une douleur désagréable bien que supportable se fit immédiatement sentir à un endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Il se rallongea aussitôt en grimaçant sous l'œil inquiet de Kanon.

« Finalement, je ne serais pas contre un petit déjeuner au lit. » plaisanta t-il en voyant l'air coupable de son amant.

« Je suis désolé mon ange, je ne voulais pas te blesser… je n'aurais pas du céder une deuxième fois à tes charmes cette nuit. Tu souffres beaucoup ? » se soucia le Grec, ne sachant quoi faire pour se faire pardonner.

« Mais arrêtes, je n'ai pas mal. En fait c'est plus une gêne qu'autre chose… et je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Tu as été merveilleux avec moi. Je t'aime. » le rassura le Russe.

Et, faisant fi de la petite douleur qui le lançait dès qu'il s'asseyait, il se redressa pour prendre les lèvres de son amant en y mettant toute sa passion et son amour pour lui. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, haletant, un désir impérieux brillait au fond de leurs prunelles. Surmontant sa libido, Kanon se força à se détacher de Hyoga pour enfiler un caleçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour déjeuner mon ange ? » lui demanda t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de leur chambre.

« Toi… » souffla le Russe, ne cherchant pas à masquer son érection sous les draps et s'allongeant dans une pause lascive et totalement offert.

Le Grec déglutit péniblement, faisant un effort considérable pour se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et le prendre sans plus de formalités. Lui tournant le dos, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, puisant dans le peu de volonté qui lui restait pour la tournée et l'ouvrir.

« Tu es vraiment trop tentant mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner. » articula t-il d'une voix mal assurée avant de sortir de la chambre tandis que son amant souriait tendrement.

Il prit le temps de calmer ses sens avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où son frère et ses amis étaient attablés et discutaient joyeusement. Saga se leva aussitôt et le prit affectueusement dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille à quel point il était heureux pour lui. Kanon lui rendit son accolade de bon cœur, content de retrouver son frère en bonne santé.

« Hyoga dort encore ? » s'enquit Gabriel quand les jumeaux se séparèrent la larme à l'œil.

« Euh… oui… enfin non, il… je lui ai dit que je lui amenai son petit déjeuner au lit. » bredouilla Kanon en rougissant comme un adolescent pris en faute.

Le Français le regarda perplexe tandis qu'Angelo et Lorcan étouffaient leur fou rire difficilement en voyant l'embarras du jeune jumeau.

« Ne serait-ce pas parce que tu n'as pas pu tenir la bride à tes pulsions amoureuses ? » se moqua gentiment l'Italien qui se reçut une seconde claque derrière la tête de la part de Saga.

Virant à l'écrevisse sous l'œil amusé des quatre autres, Kanon ne répondit pas et se dirigea directement vers la cafetière, se concentrant sur la préparation du petit déjeuner de son amant et de lui-même.

Angelo et Lorcan le regardaient faire, hilares, tandis que Saga et Gabriel tentaient de les faire taire. Dès qu'il eut fini de réunir café, tartine beurrée, jus d'orange et confiture sur un plateau, Kanon s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il le put de la cuisine pour rejoindre son ange dans leur chambre.

Ce n'est que dans l'après midi qu'ils daignèrent en sortir, Hyoga semblant avoir quelques difficultés pour marcher correctement, malgré ses efforts. L'Italien et le Suédois ne firent aucun commentaire, briffés par leurs conjoints respectifs. Angelo prit tout de même le jeune Russe dans ses bras et l'embrassa affectueusement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment.

S'installant sur les canapés du salon, ils décidèrent tous de passer le temps qu'il leur restait avant le dîner en faisant un jeu de société. C'était au tour de Hyoga de jouer quand ils s'aperçurent que celui-ci les observait tous un par un.

« Hyoga ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt son frère.

« Et si nous changions tous radicalement de vie et que nous restions ensemble, ici ? » proposa subitement le jeune homme d'un air sérieux.

Lorcan et Gabriel n'avaient pas à répondre, leur choix avait déjà été fait depuis longtemps en venant s'installer au Canada avec Hyoga. Ils regardèrent à leur tour Angelo, Saga et Kanon, attendant leur décision.

Saga répondit le premier. Ils en avaient déjà parlé avec Angelo et comptaient justement soumettre l'idée à leurs amis.

« En ce qui nous concerne, nous avions envisagé de vous demander de faire ménage à cinq. Angelo et moi avons réussi à nous faire muter dans des bureaux, ici au Canada, et nous ne savions pas trop comment vous présenter la chose. » avoua l'aîné des jumeaux, guettant la réaction de Gabriel et Lorcan.

« La maison est suffisamment grande pour nous accueillir tous. En ce qui me concerne, ce sera avec plaisir. » répondit calmement Gabriel, comme à son habitude.

« Et puis, après cette nuit, il n'y plus de gêne entre nous… » rajouta Angelo, se prenant sa troisième claque derrière la tête de la journée sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Kanon était resté silencieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de changer de travail mais ses missions duraient parfois des mois et il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait plus rester aussi longtemps loin de Hyoga. Ce dernier l'observait anxieusement. Il savait ce qu'il demandait comme sacrifice à Kanon et n'était pas sur que celui-ci accepterait aussi facilement. Angelo et Saga connaissaient eux aussi la passion qu'avait le Grec pour son métier et espéraient que son amour pour Hyoga serait le plus fort.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. » finit-il par déclarer.

Le Russe afficha un visage impassible, masquant la peine qui lui étreignait le cœur. Angelo et Gabriel avaient compris que le jeune homme tentait de faire bonne figure mais qu'il devait souffrir intérieurement, aussi reprirent-ils le jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé. Saga observait son jumeau. Ce dernier semblait serein et se concentrait sur la partie avec bonne humeur. Nul doute pour l'aîné que son frère avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Hyoga tentait vainement de cacher la déprime qui l'envahissait à nouveau au grand désarroi de son frère et d'Angelo que Saga avait empêché de remonter les bretelles à Kanon, le cadet des jumeaux raccrochait son portable d'un air satisfait et heureux. Il venait d'avoir Milo qui lui avait confirmé que Shura avait tout arrangé selon ses souhaits. Il allait enfin pouvoir rassurer son amant et effacer cette tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux depuis deux jours.

Rentrant dans le chalet, il trouva tout le monde attablé, l'attendant pour déjeuner.

« Et bien, il te faut une invitation pour venir manger à présent ! » le tança l'Italien qui ne supportait pas de voir Hyoga malheureux.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pour le travail. » lança t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Hyoga se décomposa en entendant la nouvelle et s'excusant, se leva avec l'intention de quitter la table quand Kanon le retint par le bras, le ramenant vers lui.

« Je dois aller me présenter à mon nouveau directeur, je n'en ai que pour deux heures tout au plus. » rajouta t-il, provoquant l'incompréhension générale.

Relevant le menton du Russe pour le fixer dans les yeux, il leur apprit alors qu'il s'était arrangé avec Shura pour obtenir un poste de formateur au sein de l'agence afin de ne plus être sur le terrain et qu'il avait réussi à se faire muter au Canada.

« Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai plus. » murmura t-il à Hyoga avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et frères.

Saga souriait, content de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son jumeau tandis que Gabriel et Lorcan étaient émus de voir le jeune Russe aussi heureux.

« Et bien les matelas n'ont pas fini de gémir… » lança Angelo en rigolant tandis qu'il se prenait une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

FIN.


End file.
